Gathering the broken pieces
by flyingdutchman05
Summary: Scarlett will struggle to win back the hearts of Rhett Butler ... but the way to the heart will not be easy ... Scarlett will fight with all her strength to prove that truly love him. Looking for review what I've written and correct grammar, later I'll post the chapter 45. I'm relaunching the chapters.
1. Despair and passion

**Note: Dear readers, I'm releasing the story in English. I apologize, because I can't write English very well. I do not own the characters of Margaret Mitchell. Comments and suggestions are welcome. Please criticism calmly.**

**I love Scarlett and Rhett Butler. Since when I was a kid, the movie " Gone with the Wind " is my favorite. I never accepted the final movie. And the book Scarlett, did not convinced me. I think Rhett Butler, wouldn't marry again, he was not a man to marry. And Scarlett, would not leave Tara to go to Ireland. That's it. My fanfiction is based on the book. I will put chapters calmly. Thank you.**

**Putting together the pieces**

Chapter 1: Despair and passion

Scarlett was alone, locked in the study room for hours, trying to put her head in place. She thought about get drunk, due to despair, but restrained herself, she needed to keep the mind cold. She'd feel much worse if Rhett caught her completely drunk.

Decided to return to Tara after the funeral of Melly, and there, would find forces in the red earth to bring her husband back. She couldn't accept that her marriage had come to an end, especially now, who discovered that she loved Rhett Butler, with all her forces, but he was determined and left her alone, crying with pain and regret. She wanted to climb the stairs and go into his room to beg again by one more chance, an one chance to show him that despite everything, they could still be happy together, they could start from scratch, but the pride stopped her. She wasn't going to humiliate herself once more, especially at that moment that was so fragile. If Rhett despise her again during that night, she'd go crazy.

Rhett Butler was not willing to go back, he had taken a decision and Scarlett knew he could be so stubborn as she, when he was determined. She asked herself several times, how don't realized that loved him. She repented to be so foolish and so blind and came to sad and painful conclusion: that they could have been very happy. As difficult as it was the reconquest, she couldn't leave escape her great love, had to do him back for her again anyway.

She thought about try to seduce him. She could put a provocative sweater and could beat innocently on his bedroom's door, just to inform him that she had decided to go to Tara, she would hope that he could lose control and take her to the his bed, as he did the day of the birthday party of Ashley Wilkes.

But, soon realized that this trick wouldn't work, because during months after the death of Bonnie, she had left the door to her room open with the intention that he would came to look for her, and he wasn't interested in doing it. Has not demonstrated the least interest in have her in his arms.

Rhett Butler could also read Scarlett as a book, and would figure out everything, even before who her could open her mouth. Scarlett went into despair again: he knew her very well, better than anyone else, how could she play the seductive at him? He would laugh hers and she would be much worse.

Scarlett was powerless and without ideas for act, needed to get back to Tara urgently, only there, she could perk up and when she recover the her forces, she would go to the ends of the earth to bring him back.

Hours later, when she hadn't more tears to cry, she left the study room, climbed the stairs toward her room. Coming in the hallway of the second floor, she looked toward the room of Rhett and began to tremble. Had an overwhelming need to go over there and play in his arms, give all the love, lust and passion that never gave during the six years of marriage. Blushed in shame with her ideas. What her mother would say if she were alive and knowing about it? Even though he was her husband, wasn't suitable for a lady carry carnal desires and lustful. No, she couldn't go over there ... He would not even receive her. Scarlett needed a tactic, had to be smarter than him ... tactics of conquest and reconquest could took some time to be reached, and she didn't want him for just that night ... She wanted him for the remainder of her days. Entered her room and left the door ajar as it did since Bonnie was buried. Undressed herself alone, didn't want any of the maids to come help her ... Besides having already past midnight, Scarlett didn't want to show weakness in front of the servants. Her pride made her undress herself. Took the black dress and lay on the bed, rolling from one side to the other, looking for sleep for just a few hours. When sleep finally came, she surrendered to it, sleeping soundly.


	2. A glass of whiskey

Chapter 2: A glass of whiskey

Rhett Butler was still awake. He was drinking a glass of whiskey, sitting on leather armchair inside his room, and his head was in a whirl of thoughts. It was impossible to sleep that night. Despite consider Melly a real lady, and cherish her so much, he decided who wouldn't accompany the funeral. Would be leaving that hell of house , as soon as dawn. Put a few clothes in a black leather suitcase, and decided to return to Charleston. He planned to stay for a few days with his mother and his sister, and then wanted to travel to Europe, staying there for two months. Had fond memories of London and Paris; later, he would return to his mother's house and after put the head in place, he'd go back, to stay a week in Atlanta, to end up with the gossip, as promised to Scarlett. Maybe during his absence, Scarlett would realize that the best way for them was the divorce, and that the situation in which the two were was untenable to continue any longer.

But, now that she put in her head that she loved him, it wouldn't be easy to make her change to mind. Rhett knew very well the selfishness, stubbornness and insistence of his beautiful wife. He knew that when Scarlett wanted something, she did not give up to achieve until get, and who had a fascination for what she couldn't have.

He accompanied for twelve years the pathological persecution of Scarlett about Ashley Wilkes, and could foresee what was going to happen from now on, that her attachment was transferred to him. Feared for a moment by the his peace of mind. He knew Scarlett, would play of all forms for have him again and then would throw him away, like a toy used. He had to be strong. Had to be more stubborn than she. But how to resist her charm? So, he had to disappear, the charm that she had ,attracts like a magnet. If she try to seduce him, he was afraid to not resist. The desire that has always felt by Scarlett was stronger than him. Never wanted any woman in his life, much as he wanted her.

After Scarlett banished him from their room and their bed, he spent in bed of several prostitutes, especially in bed of Belle, but even during the sex acts, he couldn't take her out of his mind and often, imagined to be making love with his wife, instead of the girls paid at Belle Watling's house.

Turning over a glass of whiskey, asked himself how could be so foolish, thinking that someday would conquer the icy heart of Scarlett, a bad woman, with a heart of stone, who loved money more than anything. Now, she appeared with declarations of love for him. How long he waited to hear a declaration of love hers. For a first time, he was shocked and after, felt anger. After of all, she come with words of love? How could she be so foolish? Thinking he would accept her so easily, after years of contempt and indifference from the part hers. He didn't want to love her, had finally stuck it in his head that he didn't love her anymore, his love was worn. He was cured, at least in relation to feelings. Even so, he felt like a man defeated, a wounded soldier and mutilated in a battle that now no longer had any importance. He fought bravely, for years, against the ghost of another man.

"I could have put the world at your feet, Scarlett..." Rhett Butler vented himself, deploring the current circumstances.

Now, nothing else mattered. He was as a soldier recently emerged from a war, had to pick up the pieces and move on. The wedding over, the love was lost and he didn't cared about the future of Scarlett, from here on out. He couldn't felt anything, just an apathy and a will to survive without Scarlett around.

He stopped drinking, he didn't want to get at his mom's House, drunk as a Skunk. He had to keep the composure. He was the eldest son and did not wanted to give more grief for his mother, more than already had given for almost all his life. When the first rays of Sun, crossed the window embrasures, Rhett Butler raised the armchair, took a deep breath, put the Panama Hat on head, straightened his suit to be presentable. Took his suitcase. Left the room. Down the stairs. Opened the front door and walked away without looking back.


	3. A sad morning

Chapter 3: A sad morning

Scarlett woke up in her sumptuous room, with Lou knocking on the door.

"Miss Scarlett! Miss Scarlett! I came bring your breakfast! "shouted the maid behind the closed door.

Scarlett jumped out of bed with the cries of Lou. Seemed that everything had not passed from a bad dream. Mellanie was alive and Rhett still wanted to stay married to her. Yes, it had a terrible nightmare, her life remained the same as should be.

"Quiet!" she shouted to the maid "I'm awake! You can enter! "

Lou came into the room and put the silver platter on top of the small solid wood table, which Scarlett used for her meals when she didn't want to leave her quarters.

"What time is it, Lou?" asked Scarlett stretching like a cat, amidst the silk sheets imported from Paris.

"It's past eight, Miss Scarlett."

"Great balls of fire! I overslept. " Scarlett rose from the bed quickly.

"Mist Rhett left early ... not took breakfast ... He was with a suitcase in his hand." Lou reported to the mistress.

Scarlett was devastated. She realized that the events that occurred the night before, were not bad dreams, held back tears, she had cried too much, her face was paler and her eyes were swollen. Never would cry in front of the maid. Heartbroken, she remembered that still had a funeral for cope. Rhett left her, without saying goodbye to her; After six years of marriage and a daughter in common, he turned his back without giving a goodbye or tell when he'd be back. The lack of minimum interest coming from him, left Scarlett with want to scream. But she restrained herself, in Tara, in the arms of Mammy, she could cry and scream till drop, but until then, had to be strong, as always .

"Lou, I need you to arrange my bags ... i go to Tara ..." she ordered "but first I need you to help me to put the dress I'm going to Melly's funeral..."

She was trying to be strong. But, without Mellanie and now, without Rhett, she felt that could go insane at any time. In a single night, she lost the two people, who had the greatest importance in her life. And unfortunately, she realized the importance of them, too late. Reminded of her father. He went mad after the death of her mother. Got scared, for the first time, of to have the same fate as father. But, she couldn't surrender and accept losing, because she still had something to fight for: the love of Rhett Butler.

In a few hours, she'd be in Tara, and that pain who she felt inside her chest, would relieve a little. How felt miss fatty arms of Mammy! In her arms, Scarlett could rescue her glorious past, where would the strength to fight for a future glorious too. Arriving at Tara, would be to pieces, but she was going to get out of there, whole again. She have lost a lot in life, wouldn't accept losing Rhett too. She believed that the distance between the two, would only be temporary.

Lou helped Scarlett place her black dress in mourning and she declined breakfast. She wasn't hungry, not came close of the tray .


	4. Goodbye to the great lady - part 1

Chapter 4: Goodbye to the great lady

Scarlett arrived at the cemetery in Atlanta with her chin raised, ready to face the old guard. She knew would roll gossip among the matrons, seeing her arrive without the company of her husband.

"Never would show weakness to those old blabbermouths..." thought irritated. " I will show that I am standing ... and anything: Rhett was travel urgently to business or for family problems in Charleston ... ". She would invent some reason to justify his absence.

The cemetery was packed. Entire families, neighbors, relatives and even some soldiers cared by Melly during the war, came to give the last respects to the great lady. Scarlett went through the crowd with petulance, but inside she felt completely lost.

"At least, Rhett could be here, so I could snuggle in his strong chest and cry ..." she thought lamenting.

As felt alone at that moment. Mellanie was such a good person to everyone, including her, it wasn't surprising the pain and the commotion caused by her departure. Scarlett knew it wasn't honey around the neighborhood, but, Mellanie who loved her unconditionally and was esteemed and admired by the old guard, demanded while she was alive, that respect Scarlett. If it weren't for Melly, none decent ladies, would head the word to Scarlett. Now, she found herself alone, between those people who felt disgust her.

"Oh, Melly ... How could you leave me? Now that I need you so much! "

Battling despair and the desire crying nonstop, observed the traversed looks the old matrons on top of her, wriggled of anger, managing to hold back the tears and the shriek that threatened to get out of her throat. The anger gave an extra strength.

"I'll leave it to crying in Tara ... I won't cry here ... I can't cry here ... "she tried to convince to herself.

Took a deep breath, looking by the air that had disappeared, despite being in an open environment. As she walked down the aisle of sand and gravel, amid the green grass and trimmed, people opened the way for her to pass. Some ladies turned the face in disapproval, others moved away afraid who Scarlett could touch them, disgusted, as if protecting themself someone who could pass a contagious disease. Scarlett despised all those old gossips and envious. And despite feeling the bruised ego, for being treated as one of the prostitutes of Belle Watling's house, She not made a point of affection from anyone that was there.

"Just a few more hours ... and i will be far away from here!"

Sought to keep the deaf ears to the whispering, while spend sliding quietly with her black dress. Head up, back straight, showing the superiority to all those dull women who talked about her life. Still, she was able to hear some comments...

"She's alone ... where's captain Butler?"

"He might be in the home of Belle Watling ... drinking and having fun."

"Since when, he lost his daughter, was with his head turned..."

"It's ... poor man ... especially to be married to that soulless woman..."

"It is not strange to find comfort elsewhere..."

Scarlett bit their lips in anger. Felt a rage so great that she wanted to kill with her own hands, each one of those women so hateful. How could they be so cruel, at a time when she was dying of pain? Just waited Mellanie's death, to show their claws. Even so, she had to keep quiet and move on. Although the anger blinded, had to show whether higher.

Coming close to the open grave, where the simple coffin was already inside, spotted Ashley Wilkes.

Now, that her love childish was over, couldn't see the minimum charm in that man, who had dominated her mind and her heart for years. He was a man in shambles. Scarlett could only feel pity and disgust, while looking for him. With his curved back, his head down, his shoulders fallen and the messy blond hair, Ashley Wilkes was shaking and crying uncontrollably.

"Weak! Why didn't God took him instead of Melly!? He wouldn't make the slightest lack! "Scarlett thought with disdain." Melly was more necessary for all, than this fool! "

Now, she understood clearly, that Mellanie has always been the strength of Ashley and not the opposite .


	5. Goodbye to the great lady - part 2

Goodbye to the great lady-part 2

India Wilkes showed balance and posture, hooked in the right arm of her brother, looking calm him, muttering softly, words could not be heard. Ashley looked like was going to fall to the ground, at any time. His legs trembled, as if he were drunk. But Scarlett knew who Ashley did not drank. No matter what had happened, he would never get drunk like Rhett, when he lost his daughter. The gentlemanly education of Wilkes and the honesty with which had been created, would not allow him would turn a drunk lost, no matter how bad were the circumstances. Ashley, clung the his sister as a child grab in his mother. He seemed so thin and small that Scarlett wondered herself, where outside stop the Golden-haired gentleman that she thought loved during so many years.

"Oh, Melly. Melly ... don't let me... " Ashley murmuring between SOBs, looking at the simple wooden coffin, ready for the final rites of burial.

India gave a kiss on his blond hair and pressed him further against her, trying to give him some comfort. But, Ashley Wilkes was oblivious to the world around him, and could not recall the reason. Cried and sobbed like a child who had lost his mother.

Scarlett approached, getting the few steps from India and Ashley, but refused to talk to them. She had no desire to comfort him ... She remembered that in parts, because of him, of the words that he used at the sawmill, she expelled Rhett of her room. Ashley didn't even notice she was around, don't looked for her, but India noticed her presence and closed the face in a frown, grabbing even more the brother, as if fearing that Scarlett could come to touch him. Scarlett felt will of laugh watching the protective instincts of India. She wouldn't wanted Ashley, neither for all the money in the world.

Close to them, Scarlett noticed the presence of Mrs Meade and Mrs Merriweather. Both looked at her from head to toe and they whispered among themselves. A bit distant from them, was the aunt Pittypat, fanning herself with a black fan, with the eyes turning, threatening faint at any moment. Uncle Peter was holding her for not fall on the ground and Scarlett arrived to the conclusion that aunt Pitty should have fainted several times, just in that morning. The Elsing family was close to aunt Pitty and Fanny comforted Beau, who couldn't stop crying too. Uncle Henry and Dr. Meade were talking quietly, under a tree, a little further away from the others.

Scarlett was stop, looking at the hole, where the coffin was already placed. Nobody walked up to hug her or say a word of comfort. Nobody remembered how she and Melly were united. Now, that Mellanie was dead, Scarlett was dead for all of them too.

She never felt so lack of Rhett, as at that moment, she felt cornered. She could still hear the whispers that coming from all sides; some could not be listened, others could be understood clearly.

"Cruel woman ... unable to drop a tear ..."

"She's bad for real ... has a cold heart. God forbid! Creed! "

The gossip continued full steam ahead and Scarlett struggled to continue firm and strong. Was beyond her strength. She was thrown into the lion's den. Those old chicks were worse than any beast and had the poisonous and sharp tongues. During virtually her entire life, Scarlett was rejected by women. When she was a little girl, was rejected by the girls of the same age. She was considered a danger to the girls who dreamed in being courted by a certain boy. She was so lovely and beautiful, who could steal the boyfriend any girl of the Clayton County. The southern Belle, as she was known. Now, next from the middle age, was rejected by the old cats of Atlanta. Mellanie was the only one who agreed to be her friend, the one who embraced with a pure heart, the contemptible and despised woman. Scarlett remembered with a tenderness late of the woman of heart-shaped face, with her eyes gentle, with her soothing voice. Mellanie out an angel sent from heaven, to inhabit the Earth during a brief period. She could be compared to a Saint, like those that her mother Ellen cited during family prayers, after the dinners. Scarlett discovered too late that the loved and needed hers. Now, Mellanie's lifeless body, was there, inside that closed casket, about to crumble along with the Earth, and her kind-hearted soul came back to heaven .

Her thoughts were interrupted with the arrival of the priest. The gossips and nasty words were interrupted and stopped temporarily. The only sound was the sobbing of those who was crying. The icy wind that autumn morning, punished her bones, and she struggled not to cry, scream and throw herself on top of the coffin, until the end of the burial.

"This will all be over soon..." she thought "I'll leave to cry in Tara.


	6. Goodbye Mellanie! Goodbye Atlanta!

Chapter 6: Goodbye Mellanie Wilkes... Goodbye Atlanta

The priest has listed all the qualities and good deeds that Mellanie Wilkes practiced in her life. Reiterated, especially the care for the wounded during the war; the example of a mother and wife to the whole community. At that moment, during the speech of the priest, two young gravediggers began to bring wreaths and place it stacked next to the open grave. There were so many wreaths with tributes of respect, esteem and affection, that would not fit all on top a single grave. The priest went on to cite passages from the Bible, but Scarlett was distracted for his words. As a child, she never paid much attention during family prayer, taught by her mother Ellen; her mind was always in the air and pretended to pay attention only to not take an earful. She passed the focus the her attention on young gravediggers, bringing wreaths non stop .

"May the Lord, all merciful, receive the soul of our sister and gives comfort to your husband, your son and your family, who today suffer your loss ..." continued the priest, reciting the final words.

Scarlett continued to watch the two young gravediggers. A speech of nearly 20 minutes and they were still bringing wreaths to the side of the tomb. Mellanie received in death, most of the gifts that she never had received while was alive. Melly never cared much with material gifts, jewelry and expensive dresses; she was disengaged; was only a heart in the form of a woman.

After the end of the speech of the priest, Scarlett heard the noise of the shovel and the echo that the earth caused in her ears, falling on the coffin. At that moment, she was in despair, and her eyes filled with tears. Were burying Melly. Her Melly. Her guardian angel. Soon, she would be covered by earth and Scarlett never would see her again. Breathing deep, she was about to go crazy. Her protective suits gestures, her pure heart and her gentle smile, was leaving forever. She heard the shrill cries of Ashley. At that moment, Uncle Henry, dr. Meade and Mr. Merriweather struggled to hold Ashley Wilkes, who was desperate, screaming and crying, trying to shake all those arms that prevented him from accompanying his wife in the grave. Scarlett was shocked. It was the first time she saw him completely mad. the first time that morning, she felt pure pity for him, without traces of contempt and aversion. Ashley, who always kept a level head, with courteous and polite, honest and incorruptible gentleman gestures, as dictated all generations and the creation of Wilkes, was not enduring the pain. He struggled as a bear caught in a trap.

"Melly! Melly! Please do not leave me! Take me with you!"

The last part of the past of Ashley Wilkes, that was so cherished, was being covered by earth and lost forever. Scarlett felt will of approach and try to talk to him. She remembered of her promise for Mellanie; had to take care of him, even if it was from afar. Had not the slightest desire to babysit for Ashley Wilkes, but had promised the Melly. She regretted have made that promise. Although she have pity him at the moment, did not want to further approximations. Always that look for Ashley, she would remember how was cruel, unjust and blind with Rhett Butler. She realized that at that moment, it was impossible to approach him and scream in his ear, that he had to be strong because Beau needed the father. He was surrounded by the old guard, which would not allow an approach of Scarlett. Once that they managed to control Ashley Wilkes, everyone heard a sharper and annoying scream from close. It was Aunt Pittypat that just screamed and fainted, while Uncle Peter held her so she would not fall on the ground. The gossipy old chicks ran to help her.

The burial of Mellanie ended and the gravediggers began arranging the wreaths, placing them on top of the little grave. Most people present, proceeded to the exit of the cemetery, while Scarlett decided to stay there, for a few more minutes looking for the newly formed tomb, which was now decorated by various wreaths, one more beautiful than another. A young gravedigger, arrived with the last wreath that had just been delivered. It was the most beautiful of all the wreaths that were there. Scarlett's heart beat wildly.

"Joseph ... this one has just been delivered ..." he said for the gravediggers who were there, arranging the tomb of Melly.

Scarlett was curious to know who send deliver a crown of flowers so expensive. And soon as, the digger straightened the crown chic flowers on the grave, she went to find out. With golden letters, written in the small range, which diagonally crossed the crown, she was able to identify the buyer.

"Rest in peace ... A simple tribute to the great lady of Atlanta ... Ass:. Rhett Butler"

"Rhett? Yes! How not thought of this before? Only, Rhett Butler, would have sufficient money to order a wreath of flowers so expensive! " she thought with herself.

Scarlett began to tremble and look at all sides. Was he there? Does he arrived to attend the funeral? The anger came upon her. If he was there, albeit distant and hidden, why did not appear to protect her and comfort her? How could he allow her to be treated with complete disrespect by old cats? A reminder of the last words of Rhett, made her spine chill.

"Frankly, my dear, I do not give a damn ..."

She tried to expel those words of her thought. "Oh, Rhett!" Murmured softly, completely disconsolate.

Realized that Rhett Butler was not there. Probably, he was on the train on the way to Charleston, but remembered to honor Melly, before leave Atlanta.

Looking to the side, Scarlett realized that Ashley was calmer. He was still crying, but now could mumble a few words to Dr. Meade. India Wilkes, was embraced with Beau and looked intently at his brother, fearing a new attack. Tia Pittypat was standing after other of her usual fainting. Some did not notice the presence of Scarlett because of the suffering, and others noted but purposely ignored.

"I will not talk to anyone right now. I don't have the head for it. 'm going to the Tara ... then when I return to Atlanta with Rhett, I will make a visit to Ashley and Beau, to fulfill with the promise I did to Mellanie ... but not today ... I do not want talk to nobody! ... I have no structure "

Scarlett turned away and headed toward the exit of the cemetery. Her presence there was no longer necessary. She was free to go back to Tara .


	7. Scarlett X Suellen

Chapter 7: Scarlett X Suellen

Scarlett arrived in the early evening in Tara, causing an unexpected surprise for Will and Suellen, who were receiving her at the door. She down from the carriage, with a smile on her tired face, greeted them as if her visit were expected. The coachman helped Pansy remove the bags, which were placed at the entrance the house, while Pansy took calmly the bags for inside. Scarlett paid the coachman with some gold coins and followed Will and Suellen for inside the house.

In Tara, all knew of the death of Mellanie and stayed very sad. Suellen had swollen eyes, and lamented greatly, not go to the funeral. She was in an advanced stage of pregnancy and could not move until the baby born. That morning, Will was seek Prissy, Wade and Ella, in Jonesboro station. As soon as, Scarlett received the telegram of Rhett informing about the health status of Melly, she ordered for Prissy, who stayed at the hotel in Marietta with the children while she was returning to Atlanta; predicting that Melly was very sick, ordered for Prissy take the children to Tara as soon as dawn broke. Quickly sent a telegram to Will, before meeting up with her husband at the station. Scarlett did not knew that Melly could die, but depending on the severity of her disease, she wanted the children far away, she would had not the slightest patience with them, if they staying close to her, crying nonstop because of Aunt Melly. Once Melly, stay well, she was get them back. Now that Mellanie was dead, she fled to Tara too, only few hours after that her children were sent over there. What did consoled, was that children, should have the company of the cousins, the three daughters of Suellen. Thus, she would be alone without Wade and especially Ella, clawed in the hem of her skirt .

The children Scarlett, arrived in Tara at noon. Suellen, despite feeling dislike for Scarlett, loved children and pitied them for having a disinterested mother. Suellen's dream was to have a strong and handsome boy like Wade, besides having a special affection for Ella. Because Ella was the daughter of Frank, her former groom and could have been her daughter too .

The maids served lunch for the children, and soon after, they were playing with the their cousins. Suellen knew that later would have to give a very sad news for Wade and Ella. She knew that the person who was required to break the news of the death of Melly for children was Scarlett, but thought it best that had been responsible for this role. Scarlett does would not allow children cry in her ear. In the late afternoon, when Wade and Ella returned to their play in the fields, Suellen went up with them into the room of one of her daughters and there, gave the sad news. Ella fell into a inconsolable cry while Wade tried to remain firmer, however, soon fell into tears too. Lose the sweet and gentle Aunt Melly, was inadmissible for two. Scarlett did not care for them, and Aunt Melly had replaced maternal deprivation at several times. Wade regretted not being next to Beau at the moment. He had almost twelve years and was not too young to attend the funeral. Suellen reassured him, explaining that Beau would be supported by family and classmates and Wade became calmer knowing that.

Scarlett entered the main room of the house, followed by Will and Suellen.

"You could have sent an urgent telegram to here, Scarlett ... I would have gone for you at the station ... it's not safe to travel alone at this hour, when it is getting dark ..." Will said, sensibly.

" Fiddle dee dee! Not have problem travel alone, in addition: wanted to get here as soon as the funeral finished ... some more time in Atlanta and would have gone crazy ..." grumbled Scarlett sitting quietly in the leather armchair in front of the fireplace.

"You could at least have brought Lou ..."

"She wanted to come, but she needed to stay home case some important telegram arrives, she must be there to receive and send me here." Scarlett explained thinking intimately herself, suddenly receive a telegram from Rhett Butler, or even the information that he had returned home ... she ordered Lou warn her immediately.

"Where is Captain Butler, who did not come along with you?" asked Will.

" He had a business appointment in ... er ... in Savannah, which could not be postponed ... he had to go running this morning." Scarlett lied, breathing deeply.

Suellen realized that Scarlett was lying. "Did he finally abandoned her?" thought quickly, and could not hold back a smile of satisfaction.

"Suellen, you're looking at me and smiling like a fool, why?" Scarlett asked irritated.

"I was happy, thinking about the possibility of the Captain Butler having abandoned you ... nothing would make me happier than watching you finally reaping everything who planted ..."

"Shut up Suellen!" Will ordered, knowing that both would fight.

Scarlett, furious rose from the armchair, and stared Suellen, ready to face her.

"You stupid! Shut up! My marriage to Rhett is much better lately! Your problem is that you got mad at me because i married with Frank! Until now, you is not satisfied with the fact that I married him to save Tara! "cried Scarlett.

"Do not give me that! Since I've known you ! The southern Belle, who stole the boyfriends from all the girls in the region! Had to show that was the prettiest girl ... and neither the boyfriends of her sisters, you dismissed "

"You ignorant envious! Thanks to me, now that you have a roof over your head!"

"Shut up, both of you!" Will screamed.

Scarlett's green eyes sparkled with anger. Still, Suellen continued facing her too. Scarlett, who was in Tara looking for peace and quiet to get stronger, now was involved in a fight. Another bad situation for that day so bad. The abandonment of Rhett and the funeral of Melly, contempt of the old guard and their nasty comments, and now, she was involved in a fight with Suellen. What else lacked happen to she that day?

"If you had not stolen from me Frank, I would have a roof to live the same way!" Suellen replied, don't giving up so easily and ignoring the pleas of her husband.

"Your shrew! I'll Control myself because of her pregnancy ... but only God knows the desire I have to break your neck!" Scarlett growled, leaning on the side of the armchair, as if she could fall. "Moreover, today was a very sad day for me ... lose Melly was not easy ... so I ask you to leave me alone!"

"Let you alone! Who is here are you! I have not been in Atlanta, in your luxurious mansion, for bother you!"

"I come here when I want because a part of Tara, is mine by right. Also:! I was the one who fought for it ... if it were up to you ..."

"You forgot, Scarlett? My husband helped you rebuild Tara! If it were not for his help and dedication, you could not have done alone!"

"Oh!"

"Selfish as always Unable to recognize the kindness and generosity of someone and I tell you more: The reputation of your husband has always been bad, but still, he is considered a gentleman compared to you like a lady, would not surprise me to learn that he abandoned you, would not be surprised to know that you were practically expelled or at least ignored by decent people at the funeral of Mellanie, anyway: you spent years running after her husband, in the eyes of virtually everyone "

"Suellen, you crossed the line!" Will scolded.

"Oh, how dare you!?" Scarlett screamed again.

"You two stop! Seem not the daughters of Miss Ellen" Mammy ordered with her thickly voice, standing in the doorway.

Seeing Mammy, Scarlett could not contain herself for joy. Mammy was there to protect her. Mammy was the company she was seeking at that moment. Scarlett ran to her, laughing as a happy child who never spent anything bad in life. The same child before the war.

"Mammy! Mammy! I came back!"

Mammy opened his arms to receive her. But before Scarlett could reach her , she felt dizzy, saw the image of Mammy disappearing in her front. Her vision became blurred, his legs buckled and could not take another step, she felt the tight corset, making impossible to breathe and Scarlett fell on the carpet, unconscious.


	8. The fourth of childhood

Chapter 8: The fourth of childhood

Scarlett awoke in her childhood bedroom, lying on her bed canopy, without the mourning dress and corset; wearing only a sweater and feeling a terrible dizziness. The room lit by candlelight, the reminded of her days as a girl. How many nostalgia she felt, of the time when her mother and Mammy would quarrel with her, for go to sleep early. Scarlett was a stubborn child and had lots of energy to spend. Unlike of her sisters, who were more sweet, fresh and quiet; she liked to run through the fields and don't felt tired. Was fully active. The night after dinner and of the family prayer, liked make company for dad or liked play with her dolls, inside her room. She became the difficult task for Mammy, put her to bed, and sometimes was necessary interference of Ellen.

When was young woman and spent to be courted by all young men of his district, she spent to sleep earlier and quite. Mammy told her that the girls who slept well, remaining with the most beautiful skin and without unwanted purplish marks around the eyes. Scarlett had a real fear of stay with her glaucous eyes, surrounded by purple marks because of a sleepless night. Passed to consider her nights sleep, a ritual of beauty.

She felt the smell of the soft sheets, the goose feather pillow, all carefully arranged by Mammy, as if she knew that Scarlett would be in Tara, anytime.

Mammy pushed the bedroom door gently with her foot and entered with a tray of food.

"Mammy ... what happened to me?"

"You fainted, lamb ..." Mammy answered calmly. "You left everyone worried ..."

"How strange ... I was not feeling bad ... was ... suddenly everything went black ..."

"You had a full day, but I'll take care of you ... I brought your dinner and you will eat it all ..."

"Oh, Mammy ... thank you, I have not eaten anything since yesterday ..."

"Because of this, you fainted ... empty bag can not stand upright ..."

Mammy set the tray carefully on top of the thighs of Scarlett.

"Oh, Mammy ... today was a sad day for me ... you can not imagine how much I had to be strong not to go crazy ..."

Scarlett noticed that the eyes of Mammy; were sad and swollen. Mammy always liked to Mellanie, should have cried quite when she received the news of her death.

"I know, my child ... but now i want you eat and then we'll talk ..."

Scarlett held the accumulated tears again. Mammy put the napkin of white cloth around her neck, to prevent that her dirty the sweatshirt. Looking for food, Scarlett felt the weight of hunger, her belly growled loudly; she quietly could devour some three trays.

"Mammy!You ordered for Dilcey to prepare my favorite dish!"

" I know who you are since who were you born ... i knew you would back here ..."

Scarlett attacked the food ravenously.

"Do not eat so fast ... otherwise will get back everything up ..." Mammy warned.

"I have a hunger so great! I could not eat because i stayed so much sadness ..." Scarlett said with her mouth full.

"You can not do without eat ... you will stay weak and ... have a battle for face ..."

Scarlett was amazed at the perception of Mammy. It was as if she knew everything .

"Mammy, you know ... but how?"

"My lamb ... eat first ... then we'll talk ... now eat!"

Scarlett, surrendered the food, being watched closely by Mammy, who don't left her side.


	9. Rant - part 1

Chapter 9: Rant - part 1

After dinner, Mammy set the tray on the table and Scarlett left roll the tears. Looking for Mammy, she managed babble the first words.

"Melly died and Rhett left me ..."

And fell in a heartbreaking cry; where sobs echoed in the walls of the room.

"Rhett ... I want Rhett ..." she whispered desperately.

Mammy approached, standing next to the bed, while Scarlett laid her head on her lap warm. She stood stroking her long black hair, while Scarlett continued freeing her pain ...

"I lost him, Mammy ... I could not realize that he loved me and that I loved him too ... now he should be in Charleston ... and worst of all: he want divorce me! What I do? 'm desperate! "

"He can not do that with you ... daughter of Miss Ellen can not be a divorced woman ..."

"I did not accept the divorce. And I 'll never accept! I love him, how could accept? Oh, Mammy! I caused much confusion in my life! Since when I was young, I thought who loved Ashley Wilkes, and now, I realize that never really loved him. everything that felt, was nothing more than a craze of girl . Mellanie was the only real friend I had, she was always so loyal, so loving and kind, while I was coveting her husband .. . now she's dead ... "

Mammy listened intently, the outburst of Scarlett, and despite knowing that her lamb was reaping what sowed for years, could not leave wishing that she could still be happy, because Mammy loved her too much.

"So that I saw my folly, I ran home to tell for Rhett that i loved him ... wanted to tell him what I had discovered, he was who I was looking in my nightmares. When I was racing in the fog. I shall have him loved for so long, but I could not see clearly. Thought that since my confession, we would begin our happiness, but he was cold and indifferent to me. He said that his love for me was worn ... he waited for me for years ... How could I guess that he loved me so long? He never told me clearly! "

Scarlett cleared the tears with the back of her hand, she never had a scarf during the times of distress.

"He offered me the divorce, and how I refused, said that would appear, from time to time, to stop the gossip. But I do not want our marriage stays that way! I want that him to loves me and don't let me alone more! Mammy, I need to bring him back! i can not accept lose him! "

Mammy sat on the bed, from the front for Scarlett. She looked the pale, sad and tired face of her little girl. Scarlett was rendered to suffering and despair. She could see the same stubborn genius of Gerald O'Hara. Scarlett don't stopped cry ; tears rolled down her face and down until her neck, leaving the collar of the sweater wet.

"Mist Rhett still love you, but he needs to get a little alone ... he suffered greatly after the death of the daughter ... and still is with his head turning. You will have to be strong now."

Scarlett remembered the death of Bonnie, her favorite daughter. Another terrible loss, among many who suffered in her life. Rhett almost died of sadness. He drowned in drink for many months, and was completely dropped and sloppy, scandalizing all inside of home. Pork was the only that took care of him. Scarlett failed as wife. At the moment, when Rhett was weakened, destroyed, needing hers; she turned her back on him. Recognize her negligence and insensitivity, It was difficult.

"I suffered a lot with the death of Bonnie too, Mammy ... and still suffer ..." Scarlett tried to justify.

"But, you are stronger, child ... Mist Rhett is not as strong as you ..."

"I know, Mammy ... now, I know ... I know miss him terribly. I accused him of killing her. At the time, I was with my head turned, said horrible things ... then I regretted ... but I did not go to him, tell him a word of comfort and ask for forgiveness. I was letting time pass. I suffered, to see how he was destroyed, but also i did nothing to alleviate . Thought I'd give him another child, but the whole time, Rhett has not gone anywhere close to my room ... it was frustrating ... "

"A child does not take the place of another child, you should know that! Mist Rhett may have ten children, he will never forget the child who died ..."

"I. .. I know, Mammy ... but at that moment I thought I could help him with a child. Dr. Meade, told me it was good to give him a child ASAP, because he could die of so drink, any time. I was never very good to speak words of love and comfort ... but now I would give anything to have him in my arms and tell him I regret , that he did not was responsible for the death of Bonnie ...that he was the best father that I met ... "


	10. Rant - part 2

Chapter 10: Rant - Part 2

Scarlett calmed down a bit. Be in Tara, talking to Mammy, reassured her quite. The tears shed were as balm to her tortured soul. Mammy was right, the struggle to bring Rhett back would be difficult. She did not know where to start. Continued talking to Mammy for a long time.

"One day, Mist Rhett will come back to you, so you will can tell him that regret , but now he needs some time alone ..."

"I can not wait, Mammy! Need get him back to me, as soon as possible! You know I have no patience to wait ..."

"You can not run after him as did with Mist Wilkes. Mist Rhett will not like it ... you will worsen things ... let he come behind you ..."

"I can not stay here, waiting for his goodwill. You told me that i have to face a battle ... I can not stand still before a battle ..."

"You did not understood, lamb ... The battle that you have to face is herself ..."

"How ... how so?"

"You will have to change your way to be, change some things. And when we're adult with a head made, it is difficult to change. To Mist Rhett back, you will have to change ..."

"Fiddle dee dee! Rhett always admired my way to be ..."

" He do not admired at all, or Mist Rhett would be here with you ..."

"Oh"

"Child, you know that the old is sincere ... you were two people who only fought and often not even spoke to each other ..."

"I miss our fights ... miss him laughing at me ... I never felt so alone as I feel now ... I was never very romantic, but I feel I lost my half ... and that half is in Charleston or God knows where ... "

Mammy looked at Scarlett,with her eyes full of affection. Scarlett was just a spoiled and stubborn child, but she was incredibly beautiful and strong.

"Where is necessary to change, Mammy? Tell Me! So I can change, and go after him to bring him back ..."

Mammy looked for she with compassion ... Scarlett thought that a change would be easy and quick.

"My lamb is not easy ... change ... sometimes takes time ..."

"What I less need is" have time "!" Scarlett retorted angrily.

"You needs time too ... still who you don't realize or do not accept, a change ... really takes time ..."

"Until then, Rhett will divorce me and marry another ..."

"Mist Rhett is not a man to marry ... and after the horrible marriage that you had ... I do not think he'll want to marry again ... when he come home, to stop gossip, show him that you are a good mother and a good wife ... the first time, he goes away again ... the second time, he goes away too ... the third time, he will stay forever ... listen the Mammy, child.

"Only God knows how long he'll stay away from home, after the first, second visit ... I will not have the patience for that ... I will strengthen myself and go to Charleston after him ..."

"Do not be stubborn now, child! Mist Rhett don't want you there ..."

"I'll go, and I will show that i changed ... and he will come back with me to Atlanta.'m his wife.'m going where my husband is. And he will have to understand ..."

"He will not believe that you changed and will mistreat you ... nobody can change in weeks ... and Mist Rhett is smart ... he knows it ..."

"I will have patience with him, Mammy. i'll obey him, or at least make him believe that I obey ... I will be loving, dedicated,'ll do whatever him wants ... I'll talk all day of Wade and Ella, to show I'm a good mother, I'll do company to my mother in law when he will be away for business appointments in Charleston ... anyway: I'll do anything ... "

"He will not want you ... he will want to you go away ... will feel suffocated ... listen the Mammy, I want your good ... Mist Rhett will find that you has not changed and will not want you ... put your head in place and you will see that I'm right ... "

Scarlett was discouraged, she was too stubborn to give up so easily. She remembered that Rhett Butler, could read her like a book. He would not believe in a sudden change. She did not wanted to change too. She would have to use other tactics. She thought her affection and her bed available, were enough to bring him back. Rhett could not resist her and Scarlett knew that. She blushed at the thought of how she could take him to her bed, and all she could do with him. She had plans to use her charm and lust for bring him back ... even that her mother rolled in the tomb. Could conceive, and he couldn't divorce her. She came to the conclusion that it needed to get pregnant anyway. Love, passion and a son, she could bring him back. If Rhett could believe in love she felt, if he could see that her love was true, he could not resist and would love her again. Scarlett decided to ignore the words of Mammy. Soon, she would was strengthened, would go to Charleston, and there, she would not leave Rhett escape.


	11. The Mrs Butler

Chapter 11 - The Mrs. Butler

Mrs Eleanor Butler, was a quiet and patient woman. When she saw Rhett appear at her home, she got scared to see him with a sad and downcast countenance. She knew that the death of Bonnie had finished with him, and the marriage of the son was not well. Mrs. Butler did not know the details of the unhappy marriage of Rhett and Scarlett, but she knew that her son and her daughter in law were not happy together. She always twisted by two. When her husband died, the father of Rhett, Eleanor discovered that her son was in love by an young woman. He was sad because she had married another man, who was owns a store in Atlanta. Rhett was not a man to open the his feelings for others, but Eleanor knew her son very well. She could see the sad countenance that he had shown during the wake of his father, he was suffering, and it was not because of father loss. Rhett spent two weeks with his mother and sister in the new mansion he bought for the two, and due to the closeness between him and his mother ended up telling her about his passion for Scarlett.

Soon, Eleanor discovered that the girl was the daughter of Ellen Robillard and niece of her friends: Pauline and Eulalie. She remembered when the mother of Scarlett was young. A year younger than her son, Ellen was a beautiful girl and very polite. She was shy and obedient different from her mother, Solange Robillard, who was an eccentric woman. Eleanor thought that Scarlett should be a very beautiful woman to leave her son, who never thought in marriage, tied to her. The beauty was the mark of women Robillards and Rhett's mother knew that. She lamented that Scarlett was married because she would be very happy to see her eldest son, have a family and give her grandchildren. Knew that if Rhett does not marry with Scarlett, he would not marry anyone else. Soon after, the son returned to Atlanta. She passed a long time without news of him. She knew Rhett was traveling to various places, he had no fixed stop. She has become accustomed to his absence.

Two years later, he sent her a letter stating about his marriage to Scarlett and stating who he was very happy passing the nuptials in New Orleans. Eleanor was very happy for him. Finally, her son would make a lovely family and she would was Grandma soon. She depended on him to have a grandchild. Rhett's sister, Rosemary, did not thought in marry and Ross was a real heartbreak.

Eleanor was very happy when her granddaughter was born. She received a telegram informing about the birth of the girl. Rhett wrote to her that would give her more grandchildren soon and Mrs. Butler thanked God for her son to be so happy. During the following years, she stayed in the inertia of the events in the life of the her son. Rhett appeared in Charleston again the next year and was alone. He don't wanted talk about Scarlett and the grandchildren who had promised for his mother. There is a little over two years ago, he came home with Bonnie and the nanny, Prissy.

Eleanor loved to know her granddaughter, who was a healthy, beautiful, strong and happy child. Noticed that Rhett was sad and don't spoke at Scarlett . That's when she realized that the marriage of her soon was not well. Prissy, who said that bonnie was the spitting image of her mother. During all those years, Mrs. Butler never got to see Scarlett. She deduced that Scarlett should be a beautiful woman, even more beautiful than Ellen and Solange Robillard. During the three months, in which her son and her granddaughter were in Charleston, she noticed that the two were very united. Rhett and Bonnie stayed together during all day. He took his daughter to tour different places and with it, he regained a space between the old guard of Charleston. Bonnie was so beautiful and cheerful, that left the old guard, delighted with her. But the girl missed her mother and asked for her father come back for home. Rhett did not denied anything to the daughter. He did all that the child wanted. He decided take Bonnie to home. Eleanor could not talk to Rhett about his marriage to Scarlett.

She knew that his marriage was not good, for a married man and father, bring the daughter for stay three months in the his mother's house, leaving his wife alone in Atlanta ... not ... sure his marriage was not normal. Eleanor tried not to pressure the son for obtain information. If he wanted to open up to her; she would listen him as a caring and understanding mother. Rhett not complained of anything. He had fun during all day, beside the Bonnie, but the night when her granddaughter went to sleep, she noticed the sad look of the her son. Rosemary had been traveling with an aunt, and when she came back from trip, asked about Scarlett. Rhett was embarrassed, but said his wife could not come because he was minding the store and working hard. Rosemary complained to his brother telling him that the place of Scarlett was beside her husband and daughter, and not locked in a store, working all day. Rhett got angry and told her to take care of your own life.

Eleanor knew that the her son was lying, but she accepted the his lies about relationship with his wife. He avoided at any cost, talk about Scarlett. And as a mother she respected his decision. Broke her heart when Rhett decided to return to Atlanta with his daughter. She did not know when would see her son and granddaughter again. She gave a little cat of gift for Bonnie. A gift of the Grandma of Charleston, for the girl remember hers.

Eleanor never more saw her granddaughter. Two years later, she received the sad news of the death of the girl. Mrs. Butler was devastated and ran to home of her son, in Atlanta. She knew the genius of Rhett and knew he would lose his head with his daughter's death. When she arrived at the home of her son, she felt in the hell. The son closeted with his daughter's body, do not wanted to see anyone and threatened those who came near the door, and the her daughter-in-law locked in her room, without giving the face. If wasn't for Mammy, Suellen and Will, she would not have been able to stay in that house. That's when she noticed the unhappy marriage of his son. They slept in separate rooms. She was horrified when discovered.

The her son refused to bury the her granddaughter. She tried to talk to him through the door, screamed, cried, begged him to return to reason and for to hear her . But Rhett ignored completely. Until it appeared a lady, a real lady, Eleanor did not knew until that moment. Mammy was picked her. Her name was Mellanie Wilkes. She was the sister of the first husband of Scarlett, who died sick during the war. Mellanie bravely climbed the stairs and went to the door of Rhett's room. And Eleanor was surprised when her son opened the door to receive her. Many hours have passed and Eleanor placed all her hope in that lady that was talking to her son. Someone had to convince him to bury the girl. And Mellanie succeeded. Eleanor was so grateful, she could not let Mrs. Wilkes out of there no thank her personally. Her voice was gentle, her gestures were peaceful, Mellanie Wilkes looked a saint. A true saint.

During the months following the death of Bonnie, she had no further news of her son. Today, she was shocked to see him appear on the door with a suitcase in hand. She noticed that he was finished and depressed. She not asked questions and he did not tell her anything. Eleanor received him to open arms. Rhett settled quickly into a room and not left over from inside. Eleanor decided to leave him alone during the time who he thought necessary. She would not press him. She was there to support him and give her lap of mother.


	12. Wild Dream

**Note: This chapter is rated M. So, attention to read. Here I am putting the repressed desires of Rhett Butler. Remembering that this fic, I'm throwing in English and Portuguese. I would like the opinion of the readers. Thank you.**

Chapter 12: Wild Dream

Rhett Butler remained locked in his room during the rest of the day and night. He opened the door only for the maid, when she brought him dinner, but he barely touched the food. He drank all day. He thought in Bonnie, Mellanie and Scarlett. The heart ached. He felt finished. He thought that leaving Atlanta, would relieve pain, but it did not. Regretted not have gone to the funeral of Mellanie. She helped him in a moment of desperation, when he lost his daughter, and he had no strength to say goodbye to her. That morning, he wanted to escape. He always ran away when he felt cornered, and Scarlett cornered him,in the last night. The declaration of her love, moved with him, more than he could imagine. Her voice, saying that loved him, hammered in his head during all day. He never imagined that she would tell him that. When Scarlett was traveling to Marietta, he decided to separate from her. He imagined that she would receive the news with relief, but the opposite happened. Rhett was surprised, after so many years of struggle, will he actually managed to conquer her? No, she should be joking ... Scarlett has no heart to love someone ...she was cold ... she was cruel ... he could not fall in this new game.

Drank to try to forget the pain. Several things passed through his head. And if Scarlett reconsidered her passion for Ashley Wilkes and was now with him? Does Ashley Wilkes was at his home, asleep in bed with Scarlett? Possessing her body? The jealousy overtook him. Rhett came to punch the wall. If that happened, he would kill them both. He had told her that did not care anymore; tried to convince himself, but deep down, he knew it was a silly lie. A lie told by a coward who was tired of fight. He was a coward and was afraid of the feelings of Scarlett and his own feelings. He had to forget her anyway ... had to despise her. He had to stick in his head that his feelings have died when Bonnie died. He was too old to continue playing. Wanted no more games. He wanted peace.

He feel sleepy after midnight, after finish with a few bottles of brandy. Lay on the bed and lit a cigar, he could not think of her, had to take her of his head and heart forever. He had decided, and could not go back. If he were back, she would crush what was left of his heart and he would be finished ... would be better to die at once.

_"Someone knocked on the door of his room. Grumbling, he got out of bed. Who would be that hour? Surely, it was his mother, worried. He did not spoke to her during all day and,only saw her when he got at home._

_"Damn!" he muttered._

_He opened the door and went white. Scarlett was there, standing in front of him, completely naked, with a mischievous smile. He tried to close the door, but she was stronger and pushed it, entering the room. Rhett threw himself back, as if to wanted escape hers._

_"Will not you let me into your room, Rhett?" she asked coquettishly._

_He tried not to look at her body, tried not to look into her eyes._

_"No! Damn, Scarlett! Get out here!" he ordered swearing._

_"But, that cruel husband ... I'm not going out and you also will not ... we will stay locked here ..." she laughed, locking the door._

_"Scarlett damn! Give me the key!" he growled angrily._

_Scarlett shook the key in the air and laughed even more._

_"Come seek ..."_

_Rhett was stoped. He could not get the key, getting close of the naked body of his wife. Was terrified, he was lost. He considered ask for help for his mother, but noted that he was forty-five years and was no longer a child._

_"I'll give you a lesson, my dear husband.'ll teach you, don't abandon me after confess my love for you ..."_

_Her green eyes glowed in the dark. Her black hair was loose, fallen at the time of firm breasts. Her pale skin reflected the moonlight coming through the window. Her red lips were hungry for passion. Rhett trembled to see her show him a green silk shawl._

_"I will dominate you ..." she said, showing him the shawl._

_Rhett tried to move away from even more, as she walked toward him. Soon, he realized was on his back on the bed. Scarlett jumped on him and they both fell on the bed. She was over him. He tried to push her, but strangely, lost the strength. Scarlett started kissing his neck frantically._

_"No. .. no ... Scarlett ..." he moaned softly, running his hand on her thin waist._

_He grabbed her and settled down with her in bed, letting her stay on top of it. Never saw his wife to be so bold. He was afraid of the control she had on him, but was curious to see how far she would go. Scarlett wasted no time. She tied Rhett's arms on the headboard of the bed using the green shawl._

_"What will you do with me, Scarlett?" he asked scared, with black eyes shining._

_She smiled at him, lowered her head and spoke into his ear with moaning. "I will possess you ..."_

_Rhett did not hold back and moaned loudly closing his eyes. He was handed over to her. And Scarlett wasted no time and started licking his ear._

_"You .. you are not a lady ..."_

_"No. .. I'm not a lady ..." she agreed, moaning in his ear again._

_Before he could say anything else, Scarlett kissed him, sticking her little tongue into his mouth. Rhett growled with passion and grabbed her tongue massaging her madly. The kiss never ended. The tongues dueled each other. When one of them tried withdraw, the other went out to catch again. Both moaned and growled desperate. Scarlett rubbed her body against his body. Rhett wanted to use his hands, but could not; his body was already showing signs of excitement out of control. Scarlett felt his excitement and broke the kiss smiling._

_"You .. you want to kill me 'he asked, trying to breathe." Well, I can not endure ... "_

_"I have not even started ..." she replied smirking._

_Scarlett started kissing his neck. While he was delirious, felt smell the rose water in her hair. Scarlett stood and sat upon him._

_"I think I'll have to take off your clothes, my husband ..._

_Rhett looked at her expectantly. He smirked with his black eyes dancing with desire._

_"Do what you want, my pet ..." he agreed._

_Scarlett tore his shirt, pulling it from his body. Rhett was scared. She ran a hand through his hard, muscular chest. He could not stop looking at her eyes. She kissed his mouth again and then kissed his neck, chest and stomach, until reach the top of the his pants. Rhett tried to escape the moorings, but, Scarlett strongly tied him in the bed._

_"Now, I'll have to take yours pants ..."_

_"Untie me, Scarlett, so I can join in too ..." he begged. The despair gripped him. Rhett wanted to touch her, grab her against him, kissing her too. But in fact, he wanted to show who was still in control._

_"No! ... Today, I will participate alone ..." she purred._

_Scarlett putted her tongue inside his mouth again, and again, and again. Then went to take off his pants. Rhett was numb with his domineering wife. Even with his broad shoulders, his muscular chest, and his physical greatness, he felt as a boy before her. His body shook, when delicate Scarlett's hands, pulled his pants down. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath. His heart was beating wildly, and could stop at any time. Scarlett sat on him, where he filled her completely with his pulsating organ. She began jumping frantically while they screamed, both with the heads thrown back. He tried to raise his hip in quick movements to accompany her, but failed. She jumped wildly on him, preventing him from any backlash. Among the screams that echoed through the room, filled with an atmosphere of love and lust, she confessed her love once more._

_"I love you, Rhett, I love you!"_

_Her confession was ruin to him. Rhett tried again, untie himself, used all his strength, but it was useless. Scarlett realized he was trying to loosen up, and dug her nails into his chest, causing scratches with her sharp nails . He shouted, staring into her eyes._

_"Look at me, my destroyer kitten ..." he ordered with a smile._

_When he looked into her eyes, could not resist. He was completely overwhelmed. Lost among the her wild green eyes. She was like a black panther and he was her prey. She dug her nails into his chest again, while both sought release. Scarlett grinded her hips against his._

_"Oh! God! Scarlett! ' he screamed with the hoarse voice, without control of his body, heart and mind."_

He woke jumping out of bed, and breathing deeply, with hand on heart. He was sweating cold. He opened his shirt, hoping to find the scratches she left, but had nothing. All, was just a lustful dream. He felt like a young man before the first love, full of repressed desires. A knock at the door, and began to tremble. He raised, and was open, finding of the other side, his mother, who was worried. Frustrated, he breathed and for a moment thought Scarlett could be there, like in his dream.

"My son, are you okay? ... I listened you scream"

"Mama .. I'm fine ... just had a dream ... er... a nightmare ... nothing more ..."

"You want to talk?"

"No, my dear mama. I want to sleep in peace ..."

"Rhett, you were screaming, calling for Scarlett ... my son, I'm worried about you ..."

"Mama, I told you that all is well ... come back to sleep ... i will not want to talk about it."

Eleanor Butler thought it best not cross him. When he wanted to talk, she will be willing to listen.

"Good night, my son ..."

"Good night, my mama ..."

When Rhett entered the room, he was still breathing with difficulty. He realized he was more vulnerable to Scarlett than ever. He decided he would go to Europe in a few days. Could not stay there. At least for now, he had to get away, go for far. If he continued in his mother's house, he could fall into temptation or curiosity, and would back to Atlanta. He could not fall into the web of Scarlett. Had to be stronger and determined than her.


	13. An apology

Chapter 13: An apology

Scarlett woke up later than usual. After the terrible emotions of the last forty-eight hours, she slept soundly without dreams or nightmares. She slept well, regaining her physical strength. But her heart was still throbbing with pain. She made a decision last night: wanted to seduce Rhett Butler and have another child with him. Dr. Meade gave assured that she could get pregnant again after the abortion and advised that she should give her husband a child, after the death of Bonnie. Scarlett was not thinking of give him a child because of the death of the girl, as previously planned. Now: the reasons were different. A child, would hold Rhett with her and they could form a family again. Then, she planned to give him more one or two children. She had strength and age to get pregnant a few more times. The concern was her body. Scarlett was terrified of gaining weight and stop being attractive. Another two or three children would end up with her very thin waist . She decided she had to take the risk, it was necessary to force Rhett for stay by her side forever. She would win his heart again and never more would lose him. Now, she had a plan in mind, needed to rest and strengthen the body and the spirit.

Amid her thoughts, lying in bed, she heard pounding on the door. Mammy was bringing breakfast.

"You overslept, my lamb ... you will lose the beautiful day that makes out there ..." said Mammy, upon entering the room, carrying a tray with breakfast.

While Scarlett was taking breakfast, being closely observed by Mammy, someone knocked on the door again. Was Suellen . She entered the room, with the nose up, but said some words that did not combined with her naughty face.

"Scarlett, I came here to apologize for our fight last night ... I was inconvenient and I'm sorry ... I know you went through a difficult time and ..."

"Alright, Suellen, has passed ... I think we both lost our minds and spoke horrible things to each other ..."

"It's how I like it ..." Mammy intruded. "The daughters of Miss Ellen making peace ..."

"I wonder if you're feeling better?" Suellen said, forcing a smile.

"Yes .. yes I am. Hopefully the during time who i stay here, we will not fight more ... you're pregnant and I do not want to be responsible if something happens to the baby ..." after say those words, Scarlett recalled up of the abortion who suffered and shivered.

"I'm fine. Dr. Fontaine said that my pregnancy is quiet and the baby is growing stronger."

"Where are the people of this house, Suellen?"

"Well, my daughters are playing with Ella in the tree house that Will built for them. Prissy and Dilcey are in the kitchen. Pansy is tidying my room. Will took Wade to accompany him to the plantation to meet with Big Sam, but they will come back for lunch ... "

"Wade and Ella ... have not seen them until now ..."

"They went to sleep early yesterday. Were tired and sad ... when you arrived, they were already accommodated ..."

"So they know that ..."

"Yes, they know that Mellanie died ... I told them yesterday, late in the afternoon ..."

"Thank you, Suellen. I would not have head to give them this news, and also have no patience to hear them cry ..."

"We did not know you'd come back here, and I thought the kids had to know ..."

"You did the right thing. I would not have done better ... thank you once again ..."

"Well, I'm coming down ... I'll see girls, see what they're up to ..."

And withdrew from the room, closing the door. Scarlett took a deep breath and looked for Mammy, avoiding laugh at the situation.

"Mammy, tell me the truth: Who forced Suellen to come here apologize to me, was you or was Will?"

"Miss Scarlett, stop it! Your sister came here by own choice!"

"Mammy, I'm not a fool! Her face asking me apologize was comical. Looked like had sucked a lemon ... I know my sister Suellen ... she would be happy to make me faint again, if she could be sure who I blacked out forever ... "

"Creed Cross, Miss Scarlett...! You don't be cruel ! Miss Suellen is not so bad ..."

"Fiddle dee dee! I'm not evil, I'm smart. Will must have her forced . But I do not care, since she leave me alone while I'm here ... it's okay ... "

"But, you have to hold your tongue and your genius too, child ..."

"Yes, Mammy, if Suellen promise that do not will provoke me, I will not fight with her ..."

"So, okay ... well, Mammy is quiet ..."

Scarlett smiled at her, winked the eye, and continued biting the corn muffin.

"You are terrible, child ... you don't have way ..." Mammy observed laughing.


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note: I would like to thank all the comments that I received and now I found a beta to pass the history of Portuguese into English, and Yes, I will continue writing. Gone with the wind, is a very important film for me: it was my father's favorite movie that has already died. I watched this movie for the first time, when I was 9 years old in 1989. I didn't understand the film very well, only I was impressed because of the war, the man who had to amputate his leg and Bonnie's death, she was a beautiful girl ! With 11 years, I saw the film again. That's when I felt the love of Rhett and Scarlett for the first time. I asked for my mother: Why he left Scarlett at the end of the movie? Don't have a continuation?I passed two days sad. At the age of 13 years, I discovered that had a followup: wasn't the same writer, but I was curious to read the book "Scarlett ".**

**When launched the series "Scarlett", came the disappointment. Scarlett had green eyes! They chose a wrong actress for the role. A green-eyed actress would be easy to find. And she wouldn't have left Tara. She fought hard not to lose it. Rhett Butler married again? He didn't like getting married. Was a joke! Scarlett go to Ireland? She was an independent woman, but was attached to the South.**

**That's when I thought I'd create a different story, as you all did.**

**The beginning of my story is very sad as it should be: Scarlett sad , Rhett leaving she alone, Mellanie's funeral, marked by the despair of Mr. Wilkes. Scarlett goes to Tara. Rhett is in Charleston. Mammy tries to advise Scarlett, but she is stubborn and she goes after Rhett. And I'm going to ask you to: have patience with Rhett Butler. In my story, it will mistreat Scarlett very much. You can be angry . But will she be able to turn the game and they will still be very happy. Scarlett will grow. She's not going to change much, because she already has a head formed. But, she will grow little the her head and the heart. She will become a much better person. And Rhett will also change slightly. All this in the course of the story. The end that I have in my head, it's beautiful! I can even see the scene with Clark Gable and Vivien Leigh.**

**I would like to explain the Rhett's dream in Chapter 12. Rhett Butler has always felt a passion and a mad desire repressed into him by Scarlett. He noticed after waking up who she still dominated the his mind, body and heart. So I pictured a sex dream, in which she completely dominated him. The dream had a meaning, far beyond the sexual act. Scarlett continued controlling the lives of Rhett, even far away, so he will postpone his trip to Europe. trying to forget her for don't come back to Atlanta, totally desperate.**


	15. Fleeing to anywhere

Chapter 15: fleeing to anywhere

Eleanor Butler was having lunch alone in the dining room, when Rhett showed up. He slept until that hour, but appeared well dressed, of bath taken, hair combed and trimmed mustache. Rhett was until his mother and gave her a kiss on the face .

"Good afternoon, mama."

"Good afternoon, son. You slept enough, ended up losing the breakfast, but I'll send Liz, to serve lunch for you ... "

"Where's Rosemary? I just saw you when I first came here. "

"Rosemary went to Pennsylvania, spending a few days at aunt Grace. She won't be back until next week ... "

"And Ross?"

"He showed up here a few days ago, but still the same, just bringing problems ..."

He sat at the table, and the maid came to serve him. Rhett wasn't very hungry, but had drank very much the previous day, forced to eat a little. Mrs. Butler, looked at the son, totally worried. Until that moment, they exchanged only a few words. Rhett was distant and didn't want to talk. But Eleanor was worried and decided that she had to ask something for him.

"Rhett, my son, where is Scarlett?"

Rhett growled chewing the food. And for a moment, she has repented for doing this question.

"She's in Atlanta ..." responded with anger.

Eleanor drank some water and risked to ask another question. Needed to make him talk. His silence, was killing her.

"Why didn't she came with you?"

Rhett thought it best, answer the questions of the mother. He felt pity her. Realized that she was worried and decided to say something. He hadn't intention of tell that abandoned Scarlett, he would hide most of the events, but decided to answer something to reassure her. The last of his intention, when appeared in Charleston, was leave his mother sad and distressed.

"Melanie Wilkes died ...Scarlett stayed to help with the funeral and she couldn't abandon the business in Atlanta to accompany me... "

"Melanie Wilkes? Mellanie died? Oh, my son, that sadness!She was so young, what happened? "

"She suffered with problems in pregnancy and ended not resisting..." Rhett explained calmly.

"My God ! She was so good, a real lady and Scarlett? Must be suffering much! And you came here, instead of consoling her, my son ...Scarlett needs you ... "

"Mama, don't worry. The lady does not know Scarlett as I . You can be sure, that she's very well ... much better than I am. "

Rhett Butler didn't have the guts to tell his mother about the cruel personality of his wife. He was ashamed. He felt embarrassed for love for so many years for a woman so cruel. He couldn't tell his mother about the fixing of Scarlett over Ashley Wilkes during all the years of his marriage, that this man was the husband of the great lady Mellanie that his mother passed to admire. He could not explain that never managed to control his wife, that he was a fool for so long, that he never managed to make the conventional role of the husband who commands respect. It would be another disappointment to his mother, knowing that the eldest son never managed to keep his wife on a short leash.

"My son, I do not believe that Scarlett is well. She lost her sister-in-law and I knew they were very united since the war. I believe in those hours, that she must miss her husband so dedicated. "

Rhett was furious. As his mother could be so blind? She was defending Scarlett. That was absurd! If she knew that Scarlett just kept devastated if lost money. She only had two loves in her life: Tara and the money. The rest didn't matter to her. Rhett tried to control the fury, but lost his appetite and stopped eating.

"Mama, I don't want to talk about Scarlett. I came here, to forget a little that stifling environment that is Atlanta. As I already told you: I know Scarlett and know that she is well. "

Eleanor didn't have the guts to ask or say more anything . Rhett never liked talking about Scarlett after the wedding. She knew that they hadn't a happy marriage, but thought it best not to say anything. She didn't want that her son return to drink, or leave the house to stay in a hotel. She preferred to shut down that talk.

Rhett lifted and placed the Panama Hat on his head.

" Are you going out , my son?"

"I will, I have some business to attend to, but I'll be back for dinner." he replied giving a kiss on her forehead. "

Rhett left to take care of your trip to Europe. He wanted to leave the country as soon as possible. After the dream the night before, he needed to escape, because he would fails in his determination. He needed a agitated place where could exit , and have fun with drinks, women and poker's games. Needed a new environment. So, he would distract and forget to Scarlett. He could sleep for a few days, without dreaming of Bonnie or Scarlett and could forget the declaration of love of his wife. Would try to drown your pain in the arms of women paid as it always did. A world of fun was expecting for him. London, Paris, Dublin or any place where he could live happier days.


	16. Reunion with the kids

Chapter 16: Reunion with the kids

Scarlett was in the porch, enjoying the country air and the morning of warm sunshine. She remembered from years ago, when was talking until darken with the twins Stuart and Brent Tarleton. Was so good, have those boys in the palm of her hand, satisfying every her whim! How foolish, die in a war that for her never had the slightest importance. They could have gotten married and formed a family. They were good boys, with their mind full of dreams like all boys of Clayton County. She smiled with a certain nostalgia to remember them. Virtually all boys in the region have died fighting in the war. She couldn't let of lament . Sighting in the distance, she saw Will and her son Wade, coming from plantation for lunch, then she remembered Charles Hamilton.

She always thought who he was a real idiot. But, she felt sad to remember him, at that moment. She recalled of the time, when charles was a boy and spent a few days at Twelve Oaks with the Wilkes. He was shy and almost never spoke. Don't played or ran through fields as she and the twins did , he'd preferred read a book, listen to a classical music. He was monotonous. Never dirtied his clothes, never was unkempt. The twins liked him. He was very polite, smart and this, sealed a friendship between the three, despite seeing each other only once a year and during the holidays. She always felt boredom in presence him. When she found out that Charles, despite being compromised with Honey, liked her, Scarlett laughed scornfully. If wasn't for Ashley or by the twins, she wouldn't matter in being polite to the boy so boring. Should have never married him. Her childish love for Ashley Wilkes, made commit various errors and marry Charles, was one of them.

But, now, musing on the shy boy that she so despised, couldn't but admit that he was a good boy and who died at a very young age also. Watching Wade by far, she realized that he remembered too his father. He had the same eyes of Charles, the same shy smile but had the same energy her. In Tara, in contact with the Red Earth, he broke loose of his interiors moorings. She could see him running around the field, in front of Will, which walked calmly and asked him to wait for him. Wade laughed, a loud laugh that could be heard from a far. There, at that moment, she felt proud of her son. He was so free and carefree. The boy didn't seem the fearful boy who lived in Atlanta. She smiled, remembering herself, when ran through those fields during her childhood. Tara was synonymous to strength, juvenile happiness and freedom. Tara had a power to change people.

When Wade Hamilton spotted his mother, standing on the porch, looking at him, stopped laugh and run immediately. He was so afraid of her. Never had so much fear of someone, as had of his mother. He walked up to her, breathing deeply to catch his breath, followed by his uncle Will. Scarlett realized that the boy flinched and recovered the same posture of fearful boy who always was. Will achieved the boy who passed floor very slowly and Will was the first to speak with Scarlett at the foot of the porch.

"Good afternoon, Scarlett! Are you feeling better? "

"Yes, I am. Thank you for concern. "

"Wade and I spent all morning on the plantation and I can tell you that this boy is the grandson of Mr. Gerald. Have talent focused on Agriculture and even Big Sam was impressed with his cunning and quickness to learn the techniques of planting. "explained Will, messing up the boy's hair as a sign of approval.

Wade showed a shy smile and gentle. Almost never was praised for something, and knowing that had some talent, made him happy.

"Tomorrow I'll take you there again. You want to go? " Will asked excited.

Wade smiled again and shook his head as a sign of approval, but didn't say anything.

Will went to inside the house and left Scarlett alone with her son, who looked at his mother and stayed with his head down. Scarlett was bored.

"Wade, look at me!" she commanded.

The boy lifted his head and looked at her. He couldn't disguise the trembling in his legs. And Scarlett noticed that Rhett Butler was right about one thing: Wade was terrified of her. She felt bad. Never cared for the children's feelings. Thought the fear who he possessed was part of his personality pulled by the blood of the Hamiltons. But now, she realized that the boy was a different child when he was away from her.

"Wade, I'm proud of you. I liked to know that you have a certain talent for taking care of the plantation that belonged to your grandfather ... "

"Are you proud of me?" he asked scared, trying to assimilate the words that his mother had just say.

Scarlett smiled and tried to put her hand in his hair. Wade jumped back, startled by the gesture hers.

"Yes, I'm proud of you, but if you still continue afraid of me, I'll be disappointed. Have you ever seen? A boy who inherited his grandfather's talent, be afraid of your own mother? Remember one thing, Wade: you have the blood of the O'Haras in the vein, the Irish blood. And the O'Haras isn't afraid of anything or anyone. "

"I'm sorry, mommy, I just was surprised." Wade tried to justify.

"You're already turning into a young boy, should no longer be afraid. Otherwise, going to be a coward. I don't want you to continue having fear me, I only want you to respect me as a good son. "

He agreed shaking his head, still amazed at the different attitude of his mother. Wade didn't expect a compliment and a gesture of affection. He was shocked. Scarlett continued trying to talk to him. She felt a sudden interest in knowing a little bit about her son and decided to exchange a few more words.

"Wade ... you know about your aunt Melly..."

Wade looked at her and could not disguise the sadness. But, didn't cry, didn't want to upset his mother. They both shared the same sad eyes, and Scarlett saw in the eyes of her son, the mirror of her own pain.

"Yes, Mommy, aunt Sue told us that aunt Melly died, I tried not to cry. Well, I cried just a little bit. I acted like a man, but I am concerned with Beau. "

"Beau is well, of course he is sad, but he is with your aunt India and aunt Pittypat. And they are taking care of him. "

"When we get back to Atlanta, I can play with him?"

"But, of course yes!"

"Mommy, where's uncle Rhett?"

"He couldn't come. Had a business appointment in Savannah. " Scarlett lied once again, feeling a pang in the heart. She knew who the children would ask about him.

"But he's going to come here, then?"

"Probably not ... He has some important business to resolve and don't will let Savannah so soon, but soon, we will be in Atlanta and he will be at home again." she explained with a heart full of hope.

"What a pity! I wanted him to be with me and uncle Will, for know the plantation. " Wade lamented.

"Well, let's go inside, Wade. It's past time for the lunch, and I'm with the open appetite. "

Scarlett wanted to change the subject. Talks about Rhett hurt too. She felt a miss suffocating of him. She needed distract with other things, while was at Tara. She needed to forget him a bit. Only thus could regenerate, gather the pieces, and then go to Charleston, fight for her love. When she felt strong again, so she would bring Rhett back to her, Wade and Ella.

Soon, that they went into the house, heard the screams and laughter of the girls. Susie, Camilla and Anna, the daughters of Suellen, that were running along with Ella toward the front door. They were leaving the tree house for lunch, after, which Suellen called them, several times through the window of the main room.

As soon as Ella walked into the house and saw her mother, she remembered of the aunt Melly and began to cry leaving Scarlett furious.

"Mommy, Mommy , Aunt Melly is dead!"

"Stop with that Ella! I know she's gone! You were laughing and joking so far. Only was see me that you started to cry! I'm not in the mood for your whining. "

Ella wiped away the tears and asked:

"Where's uncle Rhett? I want Uncle Rhett! "

"He's traveling on business. We will be here for a time, then we will meet with Rhett in Atlanta. Go wash that dirty face, then sit down for lunch and don't bother me crying, I can't stand this. "

"Okay, Mommy." said Ella agreeing.

Scarlett couldn't stand the genius of her daughter. She thought who Ella was a useless and couldn't see any grace in girl. She couldn't exchange a few words with her. Everything in Ella, irritated her.


	17. Again at Twelve Oaks

Chapter 17: Again at Twelve Oaks...

_"Rhett Butler walked quietly by the hall of the house of Wilkes toward the door leading to the garden, where the decent southerners were gathered to talk about the war after the barbecue. The house was silent, because the boys were out there and the young ladies were resting inside the rooms on the second level, for the ball later. He putted the hands in his pants pocket and watched the local decoration with paintings and artistic statues, completely distracted._

_"Rhett... Rhett... " someone called._

_Rhett looked back and saw Scarlett at the door of the library, calling for him with her eyes supplicants and her chest wheezing._

_"Rhett ... come here ... Please." she asked speaking softly, almost whispering._

_Rhett walked to the library, looking at all sides, to see if anyone had them seen there. He realized that only the two were in that place. As soon as entered, Scarlett closed the door behind him and both were alone inside. At that moment, he didn't saw the woman whom he married, but the girl from before the war. With the same green dress, showing the pale neck and the curve of the breasts, cheeks stained and the red lips, Scarlett looked at him with an expectation, that Rhett was unable to identify, even knowing her so well. His black eyes looked to the girl 16-year-old with a joy that was contained. He has never been a gentleman and realized at that moment that was enchanted by a young woman who was not a lady._

_"Scarlett, why are we here?" he asked curious, but having fun with the situation. "And if somebody catch us here inside? What we can explain? "_

_Rhett approached the fireplace with the hands inside the pocket, waiting for a response from the beautiful miss, who risked her reputation, at that moment. What she wanted to tell for a cad like him?_

_"I've got a secret and I want you to know." she replied looking in his eyes which sparkled fun._

_"So, tell me, my dear, if you trust me for that, I would be honored to share a secret." he replied with a sarcastic smile, showing white teeth, perfectly aligned and having fun with the whole situation. Locked inside a library, in a strange house, in the middle of a barbecue where nobody liked his presence, he will soon, hear a pretty girl and sassy to tell a secret to him._

_Scarlett approached him and with her hands clutching the heart and her look pleadingly, without taking her eyes glaucos of the his black eyes, she revealed:_

_"Rhett... Rhett ... I love you ... "_

Rhett Butler woke up trembling once again. Inside the cabin first class on the ship that left Charleston with destination to Liverpool, he murmured furious.

"Damn It! Damn It! Curse! "

And punched the mattress. He was dreaming with her again. He had desire to kick and break everything, because his mind was betraying him, especially at bedtime. He rose of bed and went to the small bar inside the cabin, to drink a glass of whiskey. In Charleston, he couldn't take Scarlett in the his head, during the seven days that remained at his mom's house. Soon, who came aboard, felt free. Looking at the ocean left him rejuvenated. He could remember his time as captain of blockade. The time who he was free.

Sought don't drink too much. Since the first day in Charleston, primarily in the company of his mother, he sought to go easy on the drink. After buying the ticket for his trip to Europe, he became happier and started to plan the route of his journey with duration two months, long before reaching the European continent. This distracted a bit by his pain and his revolt. As the ship pulled away from the docks of Charleston, he felt the air go back to his lungs. Now, he could forget Scarlett. But on his first night, he was surprised dreaming with her again. Got frustrated. Needed a drink, needed forget her. Dreaming with Scarlett was a torture, almost a nightmare.

"Scarlett damn!" he growled before turning a glass of whiskey in his mouth.

Sought don't knows where she was, how she was and what she was doing. He didn't want know. Sought convince himself that he had no interest in anything about her. Learned over the years and the experience with the poker games disguise and hide his feelings. The problem was the heart and the mind. He knew in the deepest of the his intimate who was lying. The heart delivered him beating wildly of anger or passion fierce and suppressed , when he thinking of her, and the his mind projected dreams, remembering constantly that Scarlett remained more alive than ever in his life. That night, he drank a whole bottle of whiskey after waking up, cursing all the time against what felt, that was hidden inside him. Then he dressed and left the cabin toward the Gambling Hall and Casino. Decided to play poker or anything that could make money and distract a bit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Note: Dear readers, I changed the title of the story in Portuguese for wasn't barred by the administration of the site, because they don't take two equal stories although that are in different languages. I followed the suggestion of one of the readers and I appreciate immensely, because I would love to launch the story in my mother tongue and in English.**

**About Rhett Butler and Scarlett, they will meet in a few chapters. For now, Rhett is on the way of Europe and Scarlett remains at Tara, with Mammy and the children. I would like to know what you are thinking of the history. You are very welcome to me and stimulates me to continue writing. Thank You!**


	18. The strength of the red earth

Chapter 18: The strength of the red earth

A month and a half passed, after the night of the death of Melanie Wilkes. For Scarlett, seemed that years had passed. Although some nocturnal nightmares, who went on to have again and the longing she felt of Rhett Butler, got cross with sanity and strength during the more complicated moment. During those 45 days, she waited for news about her husband. Lou was in charge to remain on Peachtree Street's mansion, with the mission to tell Scarlett about any developments the her husband. Lou did not send her a telegram and Scarlett concluded that didn't happen any changes at home in Atlanta, during the time that she was at Tara. Uncle Henry Hamilton, responsible for bureaucratic part of Scarlett and her lawyer, also did not send any telegram referring to any problem about the store and her investments.

Everything was within control, and the life seemed to have stopped, because in Tara, despite the beauty and soothing air of the field, had a quiet that now, went to irritate the living spirit of Scarlett. She missed the balls and the parties, and also missed manage her business in Atlanta. But, without Rhett Butler, she hadn't no strength to go home. That luxurious mausoleum had become in a tomb with sad memories.

Always in the late afternoon, she stood on the porch, looking toward the entrance to the farm, hoping to catch sight of Rhett coming within a carriage or even mounted on a sorrel horse, as a pirate prince. But, that didn't happen. Rhett Butler disappeared without leaving a trace. During the marriage, when her husband had to travel to business, she never missed him. Now who knew that loved him, each day away from him it was torture, as well as the hunger and poverty who passed during the war.

Suellen's baby was born two weeks after the arrival of Scarlett in Tara. During all that time together under the same roof, she and Suellen didn't fight and even managed to conversation a bit, as two sisters who really liked each other. Will was thrilled to be a father for the first time of a boy. The childbirth of Suellen was a bit more complicated than the previous ones, taking longer to complete, but the baby was born strong and healthy and had the same blue eyes of Gerald O'Hara.

Mammy consoled Scarlett during those 45 days. She insisted to Scarlett don't put foot in Charleston, she waited patiently for the return of her husband in Atlanta, but Scarlett remained determined to win back the heart of Rhett ASAP and with their own way.

For a few days, Scarlett accompanied Will and Wade until the plantations and it helped her forget the pain a little. She realized for the pain only would leave, if not be stuck there, staring at nothing, she had to feel useful in something. Find Big Sam, left her happy. The foreman of Tara always had new stories to tell and treated her as if she were still the same girl from before the war. During night, Scarlett drinking some brandy, before going to bed; She could only lie down when was falling asleep, because avoided any cost be thinking of Rhett Butler before going to bed. Even so, the nightmares returned, stronger and clearer than ever, and Will's family began to get used to the screams of Scarlett during the dawn. Sometimes, Mammy came waking her and others, was Wade who did that.

Wade Hamilton surprised everyone at the farm. In 45 days, he matured very quickly. Lost fearful and completely sheepish air who possessed and went on to help the uncle Will on the plantations during every day and talk with the mother during the late afternoon. Scarlett was proud of him. The rural environment has matured the boy, and he spoke to her as if were a little man. During those days, they were very close and Scarlett couldn't see the traces of Charles in the face and personality of the child, but her own traits reflected in him.

Ella Lorena spent all day playing with cousins. Scarlett was forcing the girl to use a hat during the day for don't catch sun on her face and worsen her freckles. She and Mammy began to spend every night goat's milk on the face of the girl for the freckles disappear. Scarlett still couldn't approach the daughter as she did with Wade. The girl was very whiny and annoyed with ease the difficult temper of the mother. Generally, Scarlett was headed for the daughter, only when came to scold or ask the girl not bother her. Ella asked constantly about the "Uncle Rhett", and this left Scarlett seething with anger, wanting even more distance from the inconvenient child.

That afternoon of autumn, at the beginning of November, while Scarlett watched the sunset, she decided that it was time to go after the husband. She was already strong, and only the black dress delivered her condition suffered. Decided that within a few days, would go to Charleston, win back Rhett Butler, and take him home.


	19. Leaving Tara

Chapter 19: Leaving Tara ...

After deciding to leave Tara, Scarlett remembered that didn't know where Rhett's mother lived. She never had interest in travel with her husband to meet the residence of her mother-in-law. But, she also remembered who her aunt Eulalie lived near to Mrs. Butler. They were good friends and both lived in Battery. Would be very easy for her to find Rhett in Charleston. She wrote a telegram to the aunt, warning that would spend a few days at her house. Scarlett wrote the telegram running and asked for Will take it to the post office. Like Will had to go to Jonesboro, took the telegram that same day. Now, Scarlett had seven days to prepare her bags and run for Charleston.

That night after dinner, Scarlett was talking with Will and Suellen about her sudden departure. She needed that her children remained at Tara for a undetermined period of time, until she bring Rhett back to Atlanta. Planned go to Charleston alone and let Prissy with her children. After returning to Atlanta, would order Prissy to come home with the kids. Suellen was cradling her baby in the arms, sitting on leather armchair spent in the main floor, while Will was standing beside her and watched his son sleep. Scarlett decided communicate them outright, however, needed to find a justifiable reason to leave the children with them.

"Will and Suellen, I communicate them I'm going to Charleston, I have some business to take care over there and after I'm going to Savannah meet my husband ..." she started to talk. " Just who I need that children staying here for the time being. "

"But, the kids will miss you..." Will said wisely .

"Will be briefly, and will let Prissy here with them, so that children don't bother Suellen and the baby. Soon as, Rhett and I going back to Atlanta, I will send a telegram ordering the immediate return of Prissy with them. "

Suellen and Will remained looking for her, without saying anything, because they knew who Scarlett was not the best of mothers to travel with the kids glued to the bar of her skirt.

"I'll let the office address of Uncle Henry. If you need money for the expenses of my children here, just send a telegram to him. He will send the amount you need... "

"Scarlett, we don't need money! We don't live a wealthy life like yours, but we have enough for everyone. Children are our family and we don't need money to stay with them during the time you needs. " Will replied offended.

"Even so, will let the address of uncle Henry, if you change your mind and ..."

"Scarlett! We're not going to change our mind! You saying that, is offending me! We don't want your money! "

"But Will, we will have more spending and now with the baby ..." Suellen stepped in.

"Shut up Suellen! Are our nephews and here is not a hotel to stay charging hosting! Scarlett, can leave them with us, with the greatest pleasure! "

"Thanks, Will! It won't be for long, soon I will get them.

Will left the room, and Scarlett waited his output and was talk with Suellen.

"I'll let Uncle Henry's address with you. Whatever you need can ask him, just don't let Will know. "

Suellen smiled, and Scarlett was not surprised at it. She also liked money, but did not have the same luck of Scarlett and needed to settle for a simpler life at Tara. Will was too proud and wouldn't accept a single nickel to take care of nephews, but Suellen, although like them very much, thought differently. If she could get some profit, would not hesitate to accept.

Later, when Mammy was helping Scarlett to take her mourning dress for sleep. She couldn't let to warn her for the last time.

"Child, think about what you will doing. Mist Rhett, will be angry to see you there ... "

"Mammy, I spent 45 days thinking about it and I've already made my mind. Soon, we will come together here for visit you... "

"Miss Scarlett, a will be easy as you're thinking..."

" I 'll yes, Mammy. I am full of hopes and i will appear beautiful and radiant in front of him. "she replied smiling, as if to daydreaming.

"That's not all!"

"But, it's the beginning! I have my plans, and I will not fail. "

"You is stubborn! And this one isn't good! Isn't really good. I already said and I already repeat for you expect Mist Rhett come after you, but you do not want to listen ... "

Scarlett ignored the words of Mammy. She always had to fight to get things wanted, if stayed stopped , waiting for the time to pass, wouldn't have given change this mood several times. She couldn't let the time pass with respect to Rhett Butler. Had to fight for him.

The farewell of children was a bit more painful. Wade went on to talk extensively with Scarlett during the late afternoon, he couldn't hide the disappointment to learn that his mother had to travel urgently and leave them there. Ella cried copiously until leave Scarlett extremely irritated. She wanted to travel with her mother to see Uncle Rhett, and Scarlett told her to shut up before who lost patience.

After a week, Scarlett was on the platform of the station in Jonesboro, saying goodbye for Will and for children.

"As soon as me and uncle Rhett get back to Atlanta, I will send for you. It's just for a time, soon we will all be at home. Meanwhile, you can continue helping his uncle with the plantations and Ella can continue playing with the cousins in the tree house. Mammy and Prissy will be watching you. Just don't cause problems here. "she said to the son. "And now, you're a little man and can take care of Ella, because his sister has an airhead."

Wade laughed softly, causing Ella close her face, furious with her

"Don't worry, mom . I will take care her and we're going behave." Wade replied.

"So, I'll stay quiet. Now, come and give me a farewells hug... "

Scarlett opened her arms and children ran to hug her, remaining stuck together with the mother for a few minutes. Scarlett kissed the children and said goodbye to Will.

"Thanks for everything, Will. See you later! "

"Anything you need, we're here, Scarlett. See you later! "

Scarlett entered the train with destination to Charleston. Through the window, could see the kids and Will waving with hands. She waved back to them too, and after the train departed, laid her head on the seat to get some sleep. The trip would be long.


	20. In Charleston

**Note: Dear readers: I changed the time that Scarlett remained at Tara of 30 to 45 days, so she would find Rhett Butler more quickly. Rhett Butler made a trip to Europe during almost 2 months, after spending 1 week at the home of his mother. When Scarlett arrives in Charleston, he is already coming back from the trip too. The story of the two is just beginning and the way to stay together, will be long.**

Chapter 20: In Charleston

Scarlett arrived in Charleston tired and bored. She didn't like that town, thought everything stopped old-fashioned, without some charm. The accent of the people there, irritated her ears soundly. Soon, she got out the train, could hear the accent that irritated her so much. Aunt Eulalie already was waiting for her at the station. Scarlett spent many years without seeing her and almost didn't recognize her. She had aged and weighted too much.

"Dear Scarlett! How long? "the old lady ran to embrace her niece.

"Hi, aunt Eulalie. I'm happy to see you! Actually it's been a long time since the last time I was here, it was at the beginning of the war. " Scarlett responded returning the hug.

"It's true, you didn't stay long, but now, I hope who you stays longer here. Your aunt Pauline is eager to see you too. "

Scarlett and aunt Eulalie were towards the carriage, while Nancy, the maid, carried the two huge bags who she brought.

During all the way until Battery, Scarlett noticed that the city hasn't changed virtually nothing after the end of the war. "City that stopped in time, just loving very Rhett to come here..." she thought sighing. Aunt Eulalie don't stopped talk about the city, her life, the lives to relatives and Scarlett pretended be paying attention in her words. None of it will matter. Until the old lady said the magic words who Scarlett was waiting anxiously.

"Mrs. Butler will love knowing who you're here!" aunt Eulalie commented attracting the attention Scarlett completely.

Scarlett smiled sheepishly, as she did when was the southern Belle, hiding her anxiety. Hear the name "Butler" made her heart beat frantically.

"I would very much like to revise my mother-in-law as soon as possible. The first and last time find ourselves wasn't a good moment. " Scarlett lamented remembering the death of her daughter.

"I heard about that and I'm sorry. But, let's not talk about sad news. Look my dear, next week, I, you and your aunt Pauline, we will find Eleanor in the Christmas bazaar and you can review her. "

Scarlett smiled, but inside regretted that still takes more 7 days to find Mrs. Butler. Another week bearing her aunts boring.

The first week of Scarlett in Charleston, passed slowly and torturously. On her first night, she retired the black dress . To lure the husband, when she find him, needed to be beautiful and that black dress was not attractive at all. She brought some beautiful dresses from Atlanta and a few corsets that would leave her waist still thinner than the old corsets who she wore. Also brought some beautiful hats that combined with the pairs of shoes of calfskin and silk shawls. She hasn't forgotten the nightgowns and robe. The silk nightgowns were bolder and revealing more than the ones used in Atlanta, even after the wedding, and the imported velvet robe grabbed every curve of her body perfectly, and had an emerald green color that matched the color of her eyes. Rhett don't will resist when see her. There, in that town stopped, where nothing new happened, he don't will resist her charm. Scarlett smiled happy as took the dresses from bags and hung them carefully in the closet in the guest room. For two days that week, Scarlett was walking in downtown Battery, so beautiful and breathtaking, which drew attention of all citizens of the city. All were asking who was that woman with green eyes and fair skin like snow, which paraded through the streets with her beauty so rare. She smiled proudly and couldn't let but compare herself with the local girls, so boring and without salt . It wasn't for nothing that Rhett Butler was never attracted to any of his countrywomen. Scarlett was the life, hidden savagery, the excruciating beauty, challenge and passion. She was different from all those ladies, she could make a difference between them and this made her more confident to win back her husband in that place.

When she arrived at the Bazaar accompanied by aunt Eulalie and aunt Pauline, she began to tremble. During the last seven days, she could not find Rhett Butler or someone from his family. She hoped that the comments about her presence rolling through town, would bring Rhett to find her, but it didn't happen. For a moment, she was afraid who he wasn't in Charleston. He could have gone around the world and this thought scared and depressed, briefly. As soon as she entered in the place, a gray-haired lady trapped at the top of the head, blue eyes and gentle smile appeared to receive them.

"Good morning, Eulalie and Pauline, glad you came" the sweet lady greeted no perceiving the presence of Scarlett.

"Good morning, Eleanor!" Pauline greeted. "We came and brought someone you'd like to see."

"This is your daughter-in-law, Scarlett Butler." said Eulalie pointing to her niece who was beside.

Scarlett remained standing, looking at Rhett's mother with all her superiority. She did not remember very well of Eleanor Butler. Saw her mother-in-law during Bonnie's funeral, but not focused on keeping in memory the physiognomy hers. Eleanor was a simple lady, wore a dress without ruffles or ribbons, unadorned, was a typical lady charlestonian , but had a nice smile and a nice look. This disarmed Scarlett, who smiled gently when saw her.

"Oh, my dear Scarlett! As you are beautiful! It's actually one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen in my life. "praised Eleanor, giving a kiss on each cheek blushing of her daughter-in-law.

Eleanor's been hypnotized with the green eyes of Scarlett. Emerald green eyes, so alive that glowed leaving the old lady Butler numb. Actually, she concluded who Scarlett was more beautiful than her mother Ellen and her grandmother Solange Robillard. And understood perfectly, the reason her son Rhett be so bewitched by her. No man could resist that woman so attractive.

"Mrs. Eleanor, I am very happy to see her" Scarlett smiled genuinely. The heart looked like was going leave by mouth, hitting madly inside her chest, underneath the corset too tight.

"My dear, I'm flattered to see you. From now on, you will have to leave the House of your aunts and go to my house, and I will not accept undone. You're my daughter-in-law and your place is at the residence of the Butlers. "

That was all who Scarlett wanted and expected listen. She looked at the aunts as a sign of approval and received a wide smile of the two.

"You can go with Eleanor, honey. It wouldn't be a slap for me, I understand who you would be embarassed for being in Charleston, and don't stay in the house of your mother-in-law ... "explained aunt Eulalie.

"And we can see each other while you are here in town. We can visit you on Eleanor and get out for a walk around town and can go our home when you want to ... "concluded aunt Pauline.

Scarlett was willing to jump and scream so much happiness. But just smiled sheepishly to the three ladies, without showing the hurricane of emotions that revolved inside her. She was scheduled to see Rhett Butler maybe that night. How many miss him! How much passion and love felt for that man! She didn't want to know anything else, neither aunts or Bazaar, she wanted running away to the home of her mother-in-law in that instant. But, had to contain herself. Had to show gentleness and politeness. Needed to please the Mrs. Butler. She didn't know until where Eleanor was aware about the failed marriage of Rhett with her and if her husband had said bad things about her, but needed conquer that sweet lady as her ally. Any bad thing about her, that her husband could have shared with his mother, she would change the opinion of her mother-in-law. And for this, Scarlett had to behave decently and demonstrate a certain naivety.

Eleanor Butler wanted to see the happiness of her son. She knew that marriage them was not well, that they slept in separate rooms and that the death of her granddaughter, only make things worse. But, she knew that her son loved Scarlett, and cheered for the two make peace and move on together. She felt who Scarlett was there for him. And if she could help them, honestly, not deny will do it.

"My dear, you're staying home until Rhett back. He will be happy to see you, when arrived from Europe. "

The countenance of Scarlett fell, coquettish smile disappeared. Rhett was in Europe? Was traveling to far without taking her? He was having fun with games, drinks and especially other women? That information did her heart break. She almost cried. How he dared to leave her alone, suffering, and go have fun?

"He ... He's in Europe? She asked almost choking on her own words.

" Yes. But, sent me a telegram and will return next week. Probably, Rhett is already on the boat, on the way from Charleston, honey. Don't worry, you will see him soon. " Eleanor reassured.

Another week without seeing Rhett Butler and Scarlett felt who was going crazy. Her heart was on fire and was so angry. She wanted to kill him to imagine him surrounded by prostitutes in every brothel that could have gone. She felt a fierce and deadly jealousy. She smiled again to Mrs. Butler, disguising her true feelings. Eleanor held her both hands, with her own hands and said:

"Rosemary also would love to meet you. She stayed at home, didn't want to join me in the Bazaar today. In relation to your luggage, don't worry. I will ask for Corn, my coachman, go get your things later in the house of Eulalie. You can go home with me as soon as we finish our business here. "

Scarlett agreed, shaking her head, but with the heart sad and angry. Rhett Butler was lost , when he return.


	21. The mansion of Butlers

Chapter 21: The mansion of Butlers

The carriage passed by the high gates of the residence of the Butlers. Scarlett gasped when spotted the huge pink house in classic style, surrounded by gardens with trimmed grasses and flowers of various colours. Rhett bought the best house in the region for his mother and sister to live. She prided to her husband. He was probably a great son. As soon as she got out the carriage, Scarlett was admiring the ornate garden, which stood at the entrance of the house that had a huge porch with roman-style columns. The white house of Tara seemed small next to that house so majestic. Mrs. Butler lived like a queen, but behaved like a lady simple and unobtrusive.

" Come on in, my dear. I want you to meet Rosemary and then I'm going to show you the whole House. "said Mrs. Butler go down the carriage and saw who her daughter-in-law had become enthralled with the place.

"Mrs. Eleanor, I just loved your garden!" Scarlett praised.

Entering the house, Scarlett noticed that the rooms were very spacious, but the decor don't was luxurious and ostentatious as her mansion in Atlanta. Nothing there, bordered on the whimsical and the vulgar. The furniture was harmonious and combined perfectly with the structure of the house. As well as the glass windows, chandeliers, curtains and wooden doors. The environment was warm and cozy.

Arriving in the living room, the largest room of the house, Scarlett found her sister-in-law Rosemary. She was sitting in an armchair next to a grand piano, with her back to the huge window of transparent glass, reading a book, completely focused. Rosemary was the female version of Rhett Butler. She had the same black hair, the same brown skin, the same thick lips and the same black eyes of her brother. She didn't notice the arrival of Eleanor and Scarlett in the living room, and continued reading the book and stretching her feet on the small stool.

"Rosemary, honey!" Eleanor called.

Rosemary took her eyes off the book, putted on top of the corner table and looked toward her mother and the woman who she had never seen. Take her feet off the small stool and lifted the poltrona, fixing her dress. She approached and her eyes were fixed on Scarlett. She had never seen such a beautiful woman. Of course, who that woman don't lived in Charleston, was completely different from the girls of the region and her dresses were garish and striking. Scarlett also noticed in her sister in law She was young, should have the same age as her, the black hair were gently tied at the top of the head, showing the nape and neck tan, the dress she wore was simple as Eleanor, unadorned, ribbons and ruffles.

"Rosemary, my daughter, this is Scarlett, the his brother's wife." Eleanor presented.

Rosemary smiled, showing the same white teeth and aligned of Rhett Butler. Scarlett shivered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my sister-in-law. I'm glad that you came here, to visit us. " Rosemary greeted with bright black eyes, giving a kiss on each side of the cheek of her sister-in-law.

"I'm very happy to be here and to finally meet you too, Rosemary." Scarlett replied smiling and showing their charming dimples.

"She will stay with us waiting for the arrival of Rhett." Eleanor explained.

"That is good! I'm going to ask for Liz to prepare the best room in the house for you, and then me and mama let's show you entire property. " Rosemary smiled excited.

"I loved the garden, is very beautiful and very well maintained. On my farm in Tara, we don't have such beautiful gardens. "praised Scarlett.

"We have a much larger garden on part of the funds, with a lovely gazebo in the center and benches scattered to sit." said Rosemary giving a delicious giggle .

"So, I can't wait to meet ... and I want you to show me." replied Scarlett with her coquettish way.

Scarlett was installed in the best room in the House. And by coincidence, was facing Rhett's bedroom. Later, the Coachman Corn brought her bags from the house of aunt Eulalie. Rosemary and Eleanor showed all the property to her, leaving her delighted with so tasteful. When she saw the gardens and gazebo of the funds, she imagined herself walking there with her arm hooked in the muscular arm of Rhett and both happy, laughing together. She remained for some time, imagining that nice romantic scene. After concentrated on talking about various subjects with mother-in-law and sister-in-law. Scarlett liked them and felt pretty much at home, being pampered and pleased by both. Despite the nostalgia she felt from her husband, would spend a great week next to them, before him comes back. Scarlett had intended to have them as allies in her reconquest.

During that week, Scarlett struggled to be sympathetic and interesting. She liked the mother-in-law and sister-in-law. But Charleston was a very quiet place and she missed the balls and parties. Rosemary liked reading and playing the piano, and it didn't pleased Scarlett. Even so, she made a point of showing that she was interested in everything that mattered for her sister-in-law. Rosemary truly fell in love for her. Besides the physical beauty, the vividness of Scarlett deeply attracted. Mrs. Butler liked to talk about the childhood of sons , especially of Rhett and Scarlett liked to hear her speak. After all: was interested by her husband and she knew almost nothing about him. Eleanor liked to do charity and took Scarlett constantly to the Bazaar, leaving her deeply bored. She struggled to show interest in the daily activities of her mother-in-law but counted the days and hours to review Rhett Butler, after all this time.


	22. The return of Rhett Butler

Chapter 22: The return of Rhett Butler

Rhett Butler spotted from afar, the docks of Charleston. He returned from Europe stronger and more alive. Looking of the platform of the ship, he breathed deeply and smiled alone, remembering the pleasant days who spent in Paris and London. He enjoyed life, as if were a single man without moorings. The nights in Paris were very intense. He was in several brothels and took several prostitutes to bed. Played poker at various bars and casinos in London and won a lot of money.

Drank the best drinks and dined in the best restaurants. Appeared in concerts and opera performances and met important people. Slept almost all day, to stay until the wee hours on the street during the night. Felt the life back to his body and mind. His sleep went on to be more quiet and managed distracted himself during all the time that remained outside the country, without thinking of Scarlett and Bonnie. Rhett did not fight to forget his daughter, Bonnie would be inside his heart forever, but forget Scarlett, was a matter of honor for him. And fought hard to forget her, in the arms of each woman paid who possessed. And believed who had finally achieved. He discovered that life had more charm and joy without Scarlett around. Felt who was younger and even more beautiful. Felt himself truly free. Planned to return at Europe the following year and spend more time there. The European environment always attracted him. Lust, charm, joy, freedom, luxury. "Why get stuck in love with one woman when that woman is cruel and incapable of love of truth?" he thought looking at the blue sea. "There is a world out there, always open for a cad and adventurous like me" he smiled sarcastic and playful.

Brought gifts for his mother and sister who bought on the Rue de la Paix in Paris. Returned with a head full of new plans. Planned surprise the family repurchasing the property of Dunmore Landing. Knew through a fellow yankee, that the property was for sale. Would reform the place and live there. Working again with plantations and would continue with his job at the Bank. Had money that didn't end more, deposited into an account in Liverpool. Earned money during the war, enough to sustain all families of Charleston and Atlanta together and with luxury. He thought could be richer than the President of the United States. Planned spending the end-of-year festivities in Charleston with the family. In the beginning of February would return to Atlanta and will try convince Scarlett to accept divorce. Don't wanted getting stuck that pain, running risk back to loving her at any moment. Decided that would offer millions of dollars, if it was necessary for her to accept the divorce. He did not believe that she would put the tantrum who she called love on top a huge amount of money offered. Was a business can't be recused, even more by Scarlett who loved money more than anything.

If it weren't for Bonnie be buried in Atlanta, he would scratch that city from his mind forever. Atlanta only brought pain and Scarlett, who was even worse than the pain.

Scarlett asked for the maid, courtesy given by Mrs. Butler just to take care of her, tighten the her corset tightly, until she couldn't breathe. Her waist was so thin with the new corset , as at the time before the war, when she was 16 years old and had no son. She looked at the huge mirror that was inside the dressing room with a proud smile on her face stamped on this. Was feeling herself wonderful. Then, chose a green dress in the same color of her eyes and the maid helped her to get dressed. Held the hair at head height, to leave the neck, the nape and the pale lap evident. Passed the rose water perfume on her neck, in the curve of the breasts and in her hair. Putted emerald's earrings in her ears. She was more beautiful than ever. And all that production had a motive: Rhett Butler was returning to Charleston that day, she was so happy and excited, as a girl who found the first love. Still felt angry at him for have traveled at Europe, but knew that when she see him in front her, couldn't fight him. The nostalgia and love will win on top the anger and spite.

When Rosemary found Scarlett in the hallway, leaving the room, she couldn't stop commenting.

"Our! As you are beautiful! All of this is for my brother? He will be very happy! "

"I hope so, Rosemary ..."

"But, of course it will! I know my brother. He will be happy to see you again. "

Scarlett spent the morning and afternoon with a huge expectation that were enough to hurt the heart. She don't remember having felt a cold so big in the belly, when she thought who loved Ashley Wilkes. It was a new feeling that she was experiencing. Something different, that she never felt before. Mrs. Butler realized the anxiety of daughter in law, and tried to distract her in various ways, but as soon as she turned her back, Scarlett was in the window of the main room, to see if any carriage arrives bringing Rhett to her. Was several times in the window during the day. Rosemary played piano to distract her, and Scarlett almost shouted, but just smiled gently. She wanted nothing, she couldn't see anything. She just wanted Rhett. In the late afternoon, when was taking tea with Eleanor and Rosemary, she heard the sound of horse hooves and wheels of the carriage in front of the house. Her heart stopped at that moment. Was Rhett! Yes he was back! Scarlett felt will to running away and throw herself into the arms of Rhett a lot before who entered in home, but couldn't. Had to maintain control. She breathed deeply. It was only a few minutes to see him. Got impatient. Why he took so long to enter? Heard the maid opens the door. Was able to hear the voice him and melted. Thought her heart would stop beating at the time. Heard steps toward the dining room, where were having tea, Eleanor got up from the chair followed by Rosemary. Scarlett remained sitting, static like stuck in the chair. Her courage has disappeared, and she felt will to disappear. Fear came upon her. If she opened the mouth to say something, would stutter for sure. Her palms were sweaty and were wet.

"Rhett! Rhett, my son! How many miss, my dear! "smiled Eleanor running to embrace him.

Rhett Butler didn't notice the presence of a third person in the room. He opened his arms to receive the affection of his mother and then the affection of his sister. He was with the attention focused on the two, who filled him of kisses.

"My God! He is even more beautiful! " Scarlett thought looking for him, paralyzed. Seeing their strong arms embrace at once his mother and his sister with his bright smile beneath the carefully trimmed mustache. She felt jealous of them . Was supposed to be she to be there, in his arms. Rhett took off the Panama Hat from his head ,as soon as, his mother and sister let him go. And looked straight ahead, where he had a vision that made him freeze. His smile disappeared, his look was uncertain. And he only managed babble:

"Scarlett."


	23. The reunion

Chapter 23: the reunion

For two minutes, Rhett and Scarlett looked at each other, not saying absolutely nothing. It seemed that time had frozen. They haven't moved. Scarlett remained sitting in the chair and Rhett remained standing at the entrance of the room, as if both were frozen in their seats. The black eyes observed with a brightness undefined those green eyes emerald, who remained in Rhett's dreams for so long. The air disappeared for the two. Scarlett felt dizzy, the corset was too tight. She was afraid to faint only by see the husband in front of her, in flesh and blood. Her legs trembled below the dress, she tried mumble a few words, but her tongue and her lips was locked too. Red lips were parted and her breathing accelerated, causing Rhett divert his look to the pale neck and the curve of the her firm breasts, noting the heavy breathing, that expressed there. Soon, his eyes fixed the her eyes, again. The two were in a trance, as if they were the only ones to be in that room.

Rhett breathed deeply and Scarlett noticed the twinkle in his eyes disappeared, giving way to a cold look and indifferent. Scarlett shivered. Rhett was showing the same cold look, as in the night of the death of Mellanie. Scarlett noticed that her hands began to tremble, and she completely lost control of her body.

Rhett was stunned to see Scarlett. Felt that their worst nightmares became real. He didn't know if clung and kissed his wife possessively or if banished that cruel woman of his mother's House. Green eyes were as mesmerizing as a snake's eyes when fixed his prey. Soon, he looked at her breasts, which were partially hidden under the low-cut dress and felt a desire yarn up his spine. The rapid breathing and gasping of Scarlett, caused him to feel in the presence of an innocent girl and in love. For a moment, he almost softened, but glanced quickly to her waist, and realized was thinner than normal. She was wearing a tight corset hyper to seduce him. And was dressed practically as a prostitute to earn him. All that, Scarlett did, was coldly calculated. He could not delude himself with the passionate look and even shy that she threw, at that moment. The green dress, the emerald earrings, the much finer waist, her breasts virtually popping out, this were a cheap production to wrap him. Felt that the ceiling of his mother was being disrespected by the woman who dressed so vulgar. Noticed that her hands were shaking and he felt will to laugh. She looked like a fool, thinking they could fool a man so experienced. The same childish tricks, which she used to try to win Ashley Wilkes, now was used to him.

Rhett lamented haven't imagined that she would be able to set foot in Charleston. She would do anything when wanted something. Put her feet in a city that she hated was the smallest of the tricks that could use. Now, he needed to find a way to send back her to Atlanta as soon as possible. Scarlett installed at the home of his mother, would bring shame and headache for the Butler family, and he's already done it, for many years. Rhett would not who Scarlett with her evilness, ruin the reputation of his mother and his sister, even if he had to kill her. Breathed deeply, keeping calm and released for his wife a cold look and indifferent. She hadn't more importance for him. Rhett had stuck it in the head. He would bluff as in a poker game. Scarlett had no power over him. He would pretend that her body, that her appearance beautiful, didn't move with him at first moment, before to discovered another one of her traps. Thought about his mother and his sister. They were so happy with his return. Wouldn't make a scene in front of them. No, he'd be indifferent and polite to Scarlett, in front of the two. When alone with her, the conversation would be quite different.

Scarlett remained standing, watching those black eyes so cold. She felt will to disappear. Wondered for a moment, why were she there? Trembled from foot to head when saw Rhett coming her way, with his enormous physical and manly, coming for compliment her.

"Good night, my darling wife." Rhett greeted cynically giving a loving kiss on her forehead.

"Rhett, my son, Scarlett was all day waiting for you, she was so impatient." Eleanor explained.

" It's true !" laughed Rosemary. "She was trapped in the window of the room, waiting you appear. We couldn't distract her. She just wanted you. "

Rhett launched a fulminating look for his wife and Scarlett blushed in front of him.

"I was not so anxious, Rhett. I ... I ... " Scarlett was able to talk, but couldn't finish the sentence.

"You don't need to explain to me, honey. Explanations were never her strength. "he replied keeping the sweetness in his voice, but without showing any emotion, staying with the same cold look.

"My son, tell us all about your trip!" asked Mrs. Butler smiling. " I'm going to ask for Liz serve tea to you. "

"I'm not hungry, mama. I'd like to talk to Scarlett alone in the library. Later, I will tell you everything about the journey. " Rhett gave a kiss on the forehead from his mother.

Looked at Scarlett again, and with a cynical smile ordered politely:

"Come on, mrs. Butler. We need to talk and I can't wait to be alone with you..."

Scarlett's heart gave a jump. But, she realized that the cold look of Rhett remained on it. Realized that those words do not fit, with the way he looked at her. Scarlett raised from the chair and Rhett offered the his strong arm. Scarlett hooked her arm on his arm. Rhett smiled at his mother and sister, that smile for him too. Scarlett smiled at the two, but was scared and with his heart beating wildly. That man, who was her husband, made her tremble. Slid together, out of the room.

"Rosemary my daughter! Look like they are in love! Rhett took Scarlett of us, for to be alone with her. I'm happy by two. " Eleanor said, after observing the son and daughter-in-law leave the dining room.

"That's right , mama. He still tries disguise his love, but she was even shaking. The two love each other. Also with such a beautiful woman and as special as Scarlett, Rhett couldn't be here telling us about the trip. Well, let's go back to the tea and we wait for them ... " Rosemary laughed happily, showing the same white smile and aligned of her brother.

And the two returned to their places at the table, happy, waiting by the two lovebirds in love.

Rhett climbed the stairs toward the library, with Scarlett hooked on his right arm. They haven't said a single word. He breathed deeply to not lose the mind and continue with his polished and polite way. And she felt her legs shake under the dress. Scarlett lifted her head and looked at him. His face was rigid and he didn't realize that she was watching, because Rhett just stared straight ahead, with the shoulders raised and his head raised, as if wasn't with anyone hooked on his arm. Scarlett felt the typical smell of him, of cigars and woody scent. Her heart was pounding and she was afraid of faint next to that man so imposing.

Rhett dropped his arm and opened the door to the library. He bowed cynically, taking the right hand on heart, and said :

"Enter please, my dear, mrs. Butler..."

Scarlett rose her naughty chin and slid quietly into the library, followed by her husband who locked the door. She looked at the window, her back to Rhett. Don't had the guts to face him. And he was enjoying that Scarlett was turned, looked at all her body, feeling his own body to manifest, cheating him once again. She was beautiful! And he couldn't deny, although wanted to despise her . She was a torture for any man who wasn't a blind. Rhett remembered the Twelve Oaks library. Ironically chose a library to talk to her. Came to be funny. Scarlett turned and looked at him. For a moment , Rhett felt weakened looking for those green eyes, but regained his composure and asked:

"Scarlett, what are you doing here?"


	24. Tension in the library

Chapter 24: Tension in the library

"Scarlett, I asked you a question! What's the matter, honey? The cat ate your tongue or this corset is too tight that doesn't give you breath to speak? " Rhett Butler asked mocking after Scarlett not answer his question.

The climate was tense in the library. Scarlett shivered, but didn't hang her head showing fear. The Irish blood running through their veins, gave her the strength to look petulant. Rhett Butler first, lusted after her body with his eyes, while Scarlett was turned her back to him after, sought to maintain calm, but his dark eyes glowed with anger. He fought so hard to forget her and now she was there at his mom's House, to put everything to lose. Rhett putted the hand on the inside of his jacket and took out a cigar. Calmly, he lit the cigar and began to smoke, sat on the armchair in front of the fireplace, crossed one leg over the other and remained looking for Scarlett, his face relaxed and eyes showing indifference. He sought camouflage, the anger and the ardor sensation that felt when looked her. That green dress perfectly molded on her body, was driving him mad.

The red mouth, pale neck, the curve of the firm breasts, left him feel will to putting your mouth in all those places; wanted grab her by force and possess her with a delusional ardor, on the desk of the library. He knew that Scarlett was enticing for him and only for him. For more than two years, he failed more possess her body. After the miscarriage she suffered, they distanced themselves enough. They spoke only what was necessary. The marriage was a lie. Now, she was there, fully delivered , wanting to give her body. Asking to be possessed. He was her husband and was right about her body, but he couldn't. If Rhett lost his head now, he'd be stuck in the her web again. He'd be blind with passion and the next day, Scarlett would laugh of his love, for have been able to master him. It would kill him. No, she didn't love him. It was only one game, to get what wanted. He needed to be stronger. Couldn't falter at that moment, locked in the library with the his sassy wife.

"Well, I, I came because..." Scarlett began to speak. But was speechless suddenly.

"Scarlett, I'm not a fool. You came here after me, it is so obvious. " Rhett Butler concluded after releasing the smoke from the cigar out of his mouth.

"I didn't come looking for you! You cad! you convinced! "she replied tapping her foot on the floor with rage.

"Scarlett, I know you very well. It is written in your eyes that you want me and much! "he let out a laugh throwing his head back." And this look of hunger and need, frankly, my dear, makes me scared. "

"How dare you insult me this way, Rhett Butler?" Scarlett asked with eyes glowing with rage, leaving Rhett Butler more attracted to her. Her moments of anger had a power of seduction over him, that Scarlett unaware. "I came to Charleston, to visit my sister Carren at the convent, and i ended up meeting my aunt Eulalie, who knows your mother and she ..."

"Shut up!" Rhett Butler shouted furious, rose the armchair and put out the cigar in an ashtray. "Not will bear your lies! You came here to try to save our failed marriage. Come on, confess it, Scarlett! I didn't know that you were such coward! "

Rhett approached of Scarlett and closed his hands on her shoulders. His black eyes fixed in her green eyes. He could no longer contain his anger. Scarlett shivered and tried to take a few steps back to get rid of his hands, but Rhett couldn't let out her, and pressed still harder her pale shoulder, leaving marks. His look was fierce, a wild look, of death, and she felt very scared. He was so strong, that could crush her body with their big hands.

"Rhett, let me go, you're hurting me." she asked almost begging.

"I won't let you go until you tell me the truth! Come on, tell me! "he growled angrily swinging her body with their rough hands.

"Yes, I came back for you!" Scarlett screamed

Rhett soften their hands, felt his body weakening for a brief moment, to be so close hers. The pale lap , the neck showing, red lips, green eyes frightened and the smell of her perfume. She was cornered, but was also vulnerable. Rhett took a deep breath and let her go as soon as, a part of his body started to manifest. He did not accept. He spent two months in Europe, having sex with several prostitutes, satiating his sexual appetite. He could get without having sex for a long time, due to the huge amount of times that had sex on the trip. But, now, next to her, seeing her so attractive, so beautiful, so available and so vulnerable, he thought that was for years without making love. She had a power of seduction over him that reached to impress. He needed keep her distance, before to sieze her with his fierce hungry . Scarlett stood looking at him, she was still scared and breathed right now, trying to catch the breath. The corset was too tight. Rhett turned his back to her. He couldn't look, at that moment. Was needed to soothe his own body that was begging by her. Scarlett realized he was shaking. She didn't know if he was angry or was something more. Could be a repressed desire. She was filled with courage and repeated:

"I came back for you!" I Came back and do not regret me! "

Rhett continued turned to her. He had will to disappear. Wanted to get on the first ship and return to Europe. Had desire to play Scarlett in a train and send her back to Atlanta, even if had that use brute force for it. There was too much temptation for a man. Support that woman so devilishly beautiful.

"Rhett look at me!" Scarlett asked.

"Leave Me, Scarlett damn!" he growled desperate.

"No. I want you to look at me! "she asked again. She knew was having a power over him at that moment. Decided to play her cards on the table.

Rhett sought to regain the composure. He had to face her. Looked at she again, with serious eyes, without showing emotion. He felt playing poker. He needed to bluff, lie, dissemble. His sanity ran a serious risk. Looked for Scarlett, wanted ardently have her, but that was much worse than losing money. Was a bed of imminent death. Scarlett took a deep breath and seriously stated:

"I came because I love you! I love you Rhett Butler "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Note: Dears Readers: I am loving writhig this story! Say if you are enjoying it. Rhett Butler is scared. He wants Scarlett, but can't surrender. He does not believe in her love. Be patient with him, please. The plan is a long story with many twists and they will be very happy. I guarantee. I look more post. You encourage me greatly. Thank you!**


	25. Tension in the library-part 2

Chapter 25: Tension in the library-part 2

Rhett Butler did the only thing could do: he laughed out loud and quite. Whenever he felt cornered by Scarlett, or he ran for any place far or laughed mocking her. Upon hearing her declaration of love once again, Rhett trembled inside. His heart seemed to stop beating. The desire he had, was to grab Scarlett into his arms and kiss her to make her faint. Dominate her with his ardor perverse. Ripping that dress with their own hands and show to her was him who dominated the situation from now on. But, he couldn't give in so easily to passion and lust that dominated his thinking and his body. Rhett knew that Scarlett would use declarations of love to bring him back. She was a southern Belle and knew seduce very well. Remembered the dream he had on the ship, on the way to Liverpool. Dreamed that they were both in the library at Twelve Oaks and she declared her love. Practically, his dream has come true, but they were in the library of the house of his mother. Scarlett insisted with her childish stubbornness. She only wanted what couldn't have. Rhett had to preserve his own feelings, his own male desires. He didn't want give himself to her on a platter, and then be thrown away. He needed to be deaf to her declarations of love. Thought of running away, but couldn't. Was at the home of his mother. And she was so happy with his return. How could he leave her? So, the last remaining option: was laugh, as if the declaration of love of Scarlett was a joke in very bad taste.

Scarlett felt ridiculed with the mocking laughter that he gave. Was as if Rhett was stepping on her feelings with both feet. How could he be so cruel? Tears came into her eyes, but she took a deep breath and don't cried. Never could cry in front of that cad, he laughed and made fun of her feelings. Were true and genuine feelings and he laughed as if she had told him a joke. Felt rage, she wanted to scratch him all with their sharp nails. With her nose upon, showing a bit of dignity. Rhett sat back in the armchair, and after tired of laugh, looked to his wife a look so cold that made Scarlett be embarrassed, and she regretted deeply for having said words of love.

"I thought, my dear wife, that we already talked about our marital status in Atlanta, on the night of the death of Miss Mellanie. You are remembered? " Rhett started to speak harshly and without emotion, as if Scarlett was a stranger. "I said clearly, that our marriage is over, so please spare me your declarations of love because they don't interest me. I'm too old for their childish games. I don't love you and I don't want you here. "

"Oh" Scarlett babbled shocked.

"My feelings haven't changed, Scarlett. My love for you wore out and died. And I just was not divorced yet because you did not accept. I wouldn't want to hurt her with my rude words , but you are stubborn and is believing in a love that doesn't exist, it's just another whim of yours. I can't lie, Scarlett. I simply don't feel nothing, in addition to compassion and a certain affection for you, like I told you last time we talked. "

Scarlett felt will to screaming and crying. He was being so cruel, so cold. Stepping on top of her, as if she wasn't anybody. Doubting of their feelings and doing little case. She waited by him all day and would wait entire life if though it takes, but what for? To hear those horrible words and torturous. She couldn't accept that he didn't love her anymore. He was afraid. This was the real reason for his words so terrible. He loved her too much to his sentiment terminate, suddenly. She had to convince him that the two loved each other a lot and still could be happy together. Tried to approach him, but Rhett stretched his right arm, asking for she remain where it was and sent her a look even more cold. He didn't want to approach her. Scarlett stood in the same place, but not gave up.

"Rhett, don't be cruel to me. My feelings for you are true and I want to prove that I love you. We can be happy. We can recover our marriage. I just need a chance. " Scarlett implored with a supplicant gaze that almost made Rhett soften. "You have to believe me!"

"No. I don't want to! "he retorted retrieving the forces. "I've loved you for 12 years, almost went crazy because of you. You just made me miserable. I won't go through that hell again. As I told you before: I want peace! "

"Rhett, I can win him back, can I make you love me again. I would do anything for you. Can I repay you all the pain I've caused you and. .. "

"Scarlett, Stop ! Stop to humble yourself for me. Learn to accept that you lost. I'm not going to be an object of your infant passion. My will is to put you on a train en route to Atlanta right now. Just don't do it because of my mother. She will be upset if you leave. And I do not want to bring for my mom, some hassle. So, while you're here, we're going to pretend we're a normal couple, because of her. Just that. And as soon as I find an opportunity, I'm going to send you back to Atlanta, even if by force. Do you understood? "

"Rhett, please don't do this to me!" Scarlett pleaded once again with tears in her eyes and with crossed hands, holding her heart ached inside the chest.

Rhett Butler was affected, but did not show anything. He remembered the girl from before the war. That petulant and brave girl that he met at Twelve Oaks. That girl that he loved so much. He wanted to believe that Scarlett loved him, but couldn't. No longer had any hopes of a better life for the two of them together. He spent years waiting for those 3 words. Waited eagerly to hear them. Waited for years to see her look in love directed to him and only for him. But he could not erase the past. He really didn't believe that could pick up the pieces. He rose from the armchair and lit another cigar. Wanted to drink a whole bottle of whiskey at that moment to forget the urge he had to kiss Scarlett. Deep in his heart, he knew he was lying. He still loved her and wanted her madly. But Scarlett was cruel and she could not really love someone. He remembered of the Honorable Mr Wilkes. After 12 years running behind him, Scarlett discarded so easily the love who she felt, as soon as the road was free to have him. She could do the same thing with him, soon as she could have his love again. She just loved the money and nothing else. These thoughts gave strength to who Rhett kept rejecting her love. Rhett remained with a cold look, pretending that the attitudes of Scarlett, were not stirring with him.

"Well, we're done here. And more: don't bother to dress like that for me. Your body doesn't appeal to me. I want you to dress decently to walk beside my mom and my sister. I'm not going to accept that you spoil the reputation of the two. If that happens, I'm going to twist your neck. " Rhett said snarling at her.

Scarlett felt will to screaming. Know, that her body don't attracted the husband, was a hard blow. Felt will to breaking that entire room on top of his head. She could no longer look at Rhett. The tears stubbornly wanted to hang out. She started to tremble, because was impossible continue in that place. Then, she ran to the door. Opened and ran out of that room toward the hall and to her room, without a backward glance. Rhett thought about going after her. He knew that his words were too harsh and cruel. But, couldn't. Had to continue bluffing or Scarlett would win that game.


	26. A couple almost normal

Chapter 26: A couple almost normal

Rhett Butler came down the stairs and went to meet his mother and sister, who were still in the dining room. As soon as he entered the room, both were surprised to see him show up alone, without Scarlett hooked on his arm.

"Where's Scarlett, my son?" Eleanor asked.

"She is resting. She stayed very excited with our meeting. "said Rhett with his sarcastic smile.

"What a pity! I expected her to come back with you to finish our tea. " Eleanor lamented.

"She'll come down later, mama. For sure, will join us for dinner. But, I have a surprise for you two. I will be right back. "said Rhett leaving quickly out of the room.

Eleanor looked at her daughter and said happy:

"Look, Rosemary! As Rhett is happy! It's been so long since I've seen my son smile like this... "

"It's Scarlett, mama. The meeting between the two must have been very romantic. " Rosemary laughed blushing her dark cheeks .

"Rosemary, my daughter, have ways! This is not something to comment. "retorted Eleanor smiling too.

Rhett came back into the room, smiling and carrying a suitcase full of gifts.

"Santa Claus is coming more early this year!" said Rhett approaching the two.

"Oh! Rhett! You brought us gifts? "asked Rosemary delighted jumping like a kid.

"But, of course ! How could I forget the best mother and sister of this world? "he replied giving a kiss on the forehead to her mother. "I bought all the presents in the Rue de la Paix."

Rosemary won a dark blue hat, a pair of diamond earrings, a gold necklace with small stones of ruby, three fine fabrics with different colors for make 3 new dresses, a dark blue scarf to combine with the hat, a french perfume and two books of renowned english authors. Eleanor won a coffee and tea set fine silver, some fabrics to make dresses, a pair of onyx earrings, a diamond ring, a flowered shawl, belt loops with pearls for hair, candy boxes and a perfume of lavender imported. They marvelled with the gifts. Boxes were scattered through the dining room, occupying the entire big table of solid wood, where they were having tea.

"I believe that you bought a very nice gift for Scarlett too ..." commented Eleanor organizing the gift boxes on top of each other, for vacate the table.

"Well, actually I didn't know that she'd be here." Rhett replied embarrassed.

"Oh, my soon ! Scarlett will be so sad. The wife loves receiving gifts from your husband and Scarlett love you. Her eyes sparkled when she saw you arrives ... "

Rhett closed the face. This admiration that his mother and sister had by Scarlett bothered him deeply. She had bewitched the two. Just like she did with him for years. He didn't have the guts to tell them who was Scarlett in reality. He didn't want to disappoint them and was ashamed of himself for being married with a woman so heartless. But he would not allow Scarlett embarrass or hurt his mother and his sister. He'd kill her if that happened.

"Don't worry, mama. I'm going to buy a special gift for her, as soon as possible. " Rhett explained thinking about the gift he could give for Scarlett, could be the millions of dollars so she accept the divorce. "And Scarlett will love the gift that'll give." he concluded smiling triumphantly.

"Good, my son! I'm so happy for you ! I see that you are even happier too! Buy a nice Christmas gift for her "

"Well, I don't know if she'll spend Christmas here with us, mama !" Rhett planned to send Scarlett back to Atlanta before Christmas. "She has some business to take care of and have the store too."

"Oh! I'm not going to accept this undone, Rhett! There is 3 weeks for Christmas and I want Scarlett here with us at least until the beginning of January. " Eleanor complained. "Please, my son, asks to her to stay until the beginning of the year here at home. Has the ball of Santa Cecilia that Scarlett can't lose. And if she go away, Rosemary and I will be upset. And you two need some time together in a quieter place and Charleston is the perfect place. Scarlett will have the remainder of the year to run the store in Atlanta. "

Rhett felt will to disappear. Bearing the presence of Scarlett until January would be excruciating for him, who wanted to get rid of her, ASAP. But, he couldn't refuse a request from his mother. Promised himself, don't bother her or upset her with any problem.

"OK, mama. Scarlett stays here until the beginning of January. " Rhett said forcing a smile.

"Oh, my son! So I stay so happy! " Eleanor lifted his head giving a kiss on the cheek of Rhett.

At dinnertime, when the Butler family was reunited at the table; Scarlett didn't show up to eat. Eleanor was worried, while Rhett ate quietly and carefree. He knew Scarlett don't refused to eat, she had a big appetite, but he'd prefered to stay as far away as possible from her. And trying to convince himself, that nothing about Scarlett , caused concern. He don't cared more with her. Had stuck it in his head.

"Rhett, my son, I'm worried. Scarlett didn't show up for dinner. "

"Mama, please, pass me the bottle of wine ..." Rhett asked looking ignore the concern of his mother.

"Rhett did you hear me?" insisted Eleanor. "Where is Scarlett? She can't stay without eating! Will stay weak! "

"OK, mama. I'll see what happened, "said Rhett rising from the chair.

But, before he could leave the room, Nany, the maid who taked care exclusively of Scarlett, appeared at the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt dinner of you, but Miss Scarlett asked me to come here warn that she's not coming to dinner."

"Why Nany?" Eleanor asked worried.

Rhett felt will to climb the stairs and take Scarlett from inside the room by force. What was the new trick she was wearing now? Everything that Scarlett did, was coldly calculated. She was hoping to do a hunger strike as a spoilt child in order to win him back? She that dared to leave his worried mother, and not having the least of etiquette and manners in front of his family!

"Miss Scarlett is headache, Mrs. Eleanor. She asked to eat in the bedroom. "Nany explained.

"I will pick her!" said Rhett nervous taking his first steps out of the room.

"No, my son. No! Let her rest. " asked Eleanor.

"Mama, this is a undone with the lady and I will not tolerate these attitudes of Scarlett!"

"My son, don't be angry with her. It is not a undone. She is a headache. Was walking from one place to another within this house, desperate, waiting for you. Please, let Scarlett rest. And Nany, take a tray for her with dinner, please. "

"Okay, Mrs Eleanor. Excuse me... "Nany responded leaving the room.

"Mama, you're spoiling Scarlett and this is not sure." said Rhett looking to keep his voice calm. " She doesn't like to be spoiled and gets much worse when realize who is being flattered. "

"Rhett, stop it! I'm not going to force her to come here, if she's not feeling well! And we're going to go back to eat before the food gets cold! "retorted Eleanor upset.

After dinner, Rhett accompanied his mother and sister into the living room. Lit a cigar, sitting on the couch and told for the two, on his journey to Europe. Scarlett did not appear in front of him during the remainder of the night and Rhett tried in vain forget that she was under the same roof as him. But, his mind treacherous, made him think of her a few times. When Eleanor asked permission to retire to sleep, she commented:

"Rhett, my son. I'll send Liz put your things in the room of Scarlett. I even forgot that you are in another room and ... "

"And I will continue sleeping where I am!" Rhett replied flatly. That was too much for him. Would not sleep in the same room with Scarlett in any way. Even that his mother pleaded.

"But, son? Why not ? " Eleanor asked. She knew that her son and daughter-in-law were asleep in separate rooms in Atlanta, but thought after the sweet reunion of the two, he would sleep in the same room with his wife.

"Because no . Scarlett likes to sleep alone. In Atlanta she has her own room! Scarlett likes space and doesn't like to share a room with anyone! "

"Oh!" exclaimed Rosemary attracting a iced look of Rhett towards her. Rosemary did not know that her brother and sister-in-law were sleeping in separate rooms. Eleanor never told her anything. As a husband and his wife could sleep in different rooms? She imagined that the reason could be the modernity. Atlanta was too modern compared to Charleston. Scarlett dressed and behaved differently. She was more alive than any girl of Charleston. And Rosemary instead of criticizing the attitude of her sister-in-law, was proud her. Imagining that Scarlett was a modern woman.

"All right, son. I'm not going to intrude on your wedding. Good night! "

"Good night, mama."

"I'll go with you, mama. Good night, Rhett "

"Good night, Rosemary. Have sweet dreams. " Rhett replied smiling and opening a bottle of whiskey. He planned to drink until feel sleepy.

Scarlett remained locked in the room. After the terrible conversation that had with Rhett in the library, she locked herself in her room and cried lying in bed for hours. She felt horrible. Rhett humiliated her with the words coarsest he could use. Hurt her pride in every way. After crying enough, she felt anger, an anger that left sick with desire to break everything, and kill her husband. She was with so hate of Rhett as had hatred of Charleston. At that moment, she hated the world. Refused to come down for dinner. Was with the swollen eyes and didn't want Eleanor and Rosemary will see her that way. Also didn't want see Rhett in front of her with his cold eyes and his mocking smile. She remembered for Mammy. She was right, When asked for Scarlett does not appear in Charleston. Rhett didn't want her there. And would mistreat her a lot, if she continued there. She felt as a strange inside that house, practically an invasive. She remembered her father, Gerald O'Hara, the Irish stubborn and petulant who always kept his head held high. She had Irish blood running through their veins. Scarlett wouldn't more humiliated by Rhett Butler. He was a brute, and insensitive cad. Never again, would declare her love for him. Had to do justice to the Irish blood that ran in their veins. Decided she'd leave that house the next day. She knew that her mother-in-law and sister-in-law would stay upset, but could make an excuse to leave them. Asked to the maid take the dinner in the room, but neither touched in the tray. Couldn't eat anything. She just wanted disappear. Later, she asked again to Nany help her to get dressed. Putted a bold black silk sweater. One of the underwear that brought to seduce her husband, but now, had no more importance. Rhett don't wanted her body. He made that perfectly clear. He would never see her dressed like that. Scarlett returned to cry until sleep. She just wanted to wake up the next day and go back to Atlanta. Then, she would think it would give the divorce for Rhett or not. She loved her husband. But wouldn't spend a life being humiliated for him that way.

It was two o'clock in the morning, when Rhett Butler heard screams, horrible screams coming from upstairs. He was in the room, drinking the last glass of whiskey. Realized that the screams were of Scarlett. The desperation took care of him. Rhett left his glass of whiskey on the table and ran out, climbing the stairs every two steps. Ran down the hall toward her bedroom. He knew she could be having a nightmare, but was afraid that Scarlett was passing bad. The screams ceased suddenly, even so Rhett was until there. Arriving in the room, he found the door open. He entered and encountered his mother, embraced with Scarlett. Eleanor was sitting on the bed, grabbing her affectionately against her chest. Scarlett seemed a scared child. Scarlett cried and cried without stopping. She was shaking a lot and her face was hidden in the lap of Eleanor. Rhett remained stopped looking for the two.

"Calm, my daughter, my dear. It was just a nightmare. I'm here ... " Eleanor whispered affectionately in the ears of Scarlett

Scarlett grabbed desperately Eleanor, looking for protection. Eleanor lifted her head and looked out the door, finding her son standing with the arm supported on door jamb, looking breathing. Rhett's heart softened completely. Scarlett looked like an innocent child, completely pure. As he enjoyed help her during their respective nightmares. Was when he could spoil her, cherish her and feel that really was protecting her. But, his mother came in the room before him.

"Mother, now let her for me..." he asked taking strides toward the bed.

Eleanor tried to break free of Scarlett, but she grabbed her mother-in-law screaming drowned out, with the head hidden in her arms.

"No! Don't leave me! I'm scared! The mist! The mist! "and sobbed even more.

"My daughter, Rhett's here, my dear. He came to take care of you ... " Eleanor tried to reassure her, giving a kiss on her black hair.

Scarlett took the head of Eleanor's lap and looked to Rhett. He looked scared and desperate. She looked quickly to his shirt that was ajar, showing a bit of the muscular chest, then looked to the black eyes anguished. As she wanted him. But, she remembered that he didn't want her in any way. He was there by pity or to show to his mother that he was a good husband. Just that.

Rhett approached a little longer. He was mad with desire to get Scarlett in his arms. When he saw their tears, wanted to dry each with his kisses. Stretched out his hand, signaling to his mother let her for him, but Scarlett began to scream and cry in despair and begged for Eleanor didn't abandon her. She couldn't bear being trampled by Rhett again.

"Please, stay, stay with me! asked Scarlett

smell the family perfum of Eleanor. She had the same smell of her mother Ellen. "It's like I'm in the arms of my mother."

"Oh, my dear, I will not leave you until you fall asleep again." Eleanor pressed herself further against her. " It's an honor for me to be compared to Ellen Robillard. Only, because that compliment , I'm staying the rest of the night here with you. "

Rhett breathed bored. He felt will to send his mother leave the room. But, couldn't. Couldn't be rude to his own mother. If Scarlett preferred her, he couldn't do anything else. Eleanor moved away a little and wiped the tears from her face, affectionately.

"Calm, my child. Calm. I won't let no mist catch you. Now I'm going to lie down on the bed, my sweetie and I won't leave your side until you sleep like an angel. "

The hiccups desperate of Scarlett ceased and Eleanor putted her on the bed. Rhett nearly melted when saw his wife's sweater. His heart nearly came out by the mouth. As it would be difficult to resist the Scarlett! It was a mission impossible and he became convinced of that. The sweater was transparent and grabbed her body, perfectly, molded the breasts, the slim waist and the hip. Had a neckline that showed half of the firm breasts. He went crazy. Took a deep breath and turned his backs to the bed, when felt the desire control his body.

"Mama, I'm going to my room. Anything, call me here right away. " Rhett asked, still on his back to the two.

"Don't worry, my son. She is calmer, is already almost asleep again ... "

Rhett locked himself in his room and removed his shirt throwing it far. He felt an unbearable heat in a distinct part of his body. Sought to regain self-control. Had to thank that his mother was taking care of Scarlett, otherwise he wouldn't have endured. Scarlett was trying him from the moment he returned from trip. Was increasingly difficult to control his ardor.


	27. An agreement

Chapter 27: An agreement

Scarlett awoke the following day decided to go back to Atlanta. As soon as, Nany brought breakfast on a tray in her room, Scarlett send to pack her bags, but she wouldn't mention anything with anyone. Ate very little, almost nothing. She asked to Nany, help to put her dress. Had promised to Mrs. Butler accompany her that morning in the Bazaar. Had decided would take the train to Atlanta, after lunch. Scarlett remembered vaguely about the nightmare she had last night. She remembered of Eleanor hugging her tight and putting her to sleep and remembered the distressed black eyes of Rhett. Was blushing to imagine that her mother-in-law must have seen the outrageous sweater that she used. Chose a blue dress well behaved and the corset which used to use in Atlanta. Tied their hair at head height with black pins and putted a black shawl around her shoulders. Looked herself in the mirror and noticed that their eyes were swollen due the tears that released in the day before. There was no way to disguise that she cried a lot. But, Scarlett didn't mind it too much. Everyone in that house would think it was because of the nightmare and for the first time, she thanked have had a bad dream in dawn.

Down the stairs toward the living room, where Rosemary and Eleanor already awaited her. They were ready to go to the Bazaar and were just waiting for Scarlett. Rhett was sitting in an armchair, reading the newspaper of the day, He didn't sleep right that night. Went from one side to the other, walking inside the room, worried about Scarlett, and trying to succumb the desire he felt for her. See her wearing that scandalous sweater, drove him over the edge. Were hours of fighting, so that he could go back to normal. When Scarlett entered the room, Rhett took his eyes off the newspaper and stayed looking for her with a undefined look .

"Good morning, my dear! Are you better ? "asked Eleanor holding Scarlett's hands affectionately.

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Eleanor and I'm sorry about last night ..."

"Ah, my dear. You have nothing to apologize, it's not your fault if you had a nightmare. "

Rhett remained looking for Scarlett. Their eyes crossed quickly, but Scarlett turned the face and gently raised the chin showing aplomb. Yesterday, she looked so vulnerable, so unprotected and was now showing superiority, charm and petulance. Rhett loved these various facets of Scarlett. He noticed that she was with swollen eyes, but attributed it to the nightmare that she had. Couldn't have cried so much because of him. Scarlett was a cruel person and that was all. She did not love him really.

"Good morning, my dear wife." Rhett interrupted with a sarcastic smile. " Did you slept well? "he asked looking provoke her.

"Good morning, Rhett. Yes, I slept very well. "she responded politely trying to disguise the desire she had to strangle him. He was mocking her once again. That odious man!

Rhett returned to read the newspaper and lit a cigar. He planned to leave later to resolve the negotiating of the purchase of Dunmore Landing and make a surprise for his mother.

Scarlett spent all morning in the Bazaar. This left her deeply irritated. She hated that annoying and unfunny environment. Mrs. Butler had a perfect vocation to care for destitutes people and needy. Scarlett compared her with Mellanie and her mother Ellen, and she truly enjoyed her mother-in-law. Only regrets the fact that she had a cad son, black-hearted and cruel as Rhett Butler. Rosemary was also a perfect companion. She was pretty, smart and kind. Scarlett wondered how that lady wasn't married yet.

Soon after lunch, the bags of Scarlett were already ready. She went to the funds garden to think of an excuse to give to Eleanor and Rosemary. She felt a twinge in her heart. Although they live in Charleston and are relatives of Rhett, she liked them both. Had been a long time since she was not so well treated in a place. Thought about going back to Tara and spend Christmas with their kids. Missed talking to Wade. But, didn't know how to give the news to the kids that she and Rhett will divorce themselves . Rhett was practically the only father that their children had. The following year, she planned to focus on her store and work hard.

Needed to forget Rhett Butler anyway. Walked gently through the ornate garden. The Sun's rays illuminated the green grass and flowers of various colors. Was up to the gazebo. Went upstairs and was supported on the iron fence, her back to the house, wondering what could invent to justify her sudden exit. Scarlett had planned to invite Eleanor and Rosemary to visit her at her home in Atlanta. She didn't want to lose contact with them. At least while she was officially married to Rhett could still have contact with the family Butler. That's when she saw Rhett Butler coming her way. Scarlett didn't want to talk to him, but knew had no way out. She didn't know where to run and hide herself. And he had seen that she was there and came directly to her date to talk about anything. Anyway, she was just leaving and wouldn't be humiliated again. She was leaving that house. Could bear the presence of Rhett for a short time. Rhett climbed the steps of the gazebo and smiled taking his Panama hat of the head, greeting her:

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Butler."

"Good afternoon, Rhett." she greeted coldly.

"What are you doing here alone? Can I assume that you were thinking of me, Mrs. Butler? "he asked mockingly.

"You cad, convinced, black heart man! You skunk ! I'm not here thinking of you! " Scarlett replied furious tapping her foot on the floor.

"How many compliments, my dear! Yesterday you didn't spoke that way to me. What was it you told me? "I love you, Rhett". Rhett laughed fun letting her more nervous.

"I hate you! I hate you! You cruel and hateful man! " Scarlett screamed.

"I heard you're accompanying my mama at the Bazaar? So beautiful your gesture, my pet. Now, you became the protector of the descamisados and orphans. " Rhett let out a laugh. "Or it is to impress the poor and naive Eleanor Butler? Imagine if she had known how you charged insistently the friends who owed money for your second husband? Those poor people who had not even what to wear. Arrived charging money of the widows who were with orphaned children to create. Imagine what would think the Mrs. Butler of your gesture so charitable towards the poor gentlemen who fought for the cause ... "

"Shut up! I was just making company for your mother, you dirty ! Scarlett screamed threatening lose the mind.

"Calm, my pet. Don't be so nervous. I was just playing, but of course I forgot your lively sense of humor. Now, stop yelling. We have to keep pretending that we are a normal couple, doesn't it? A couple in love don't stay screaming and fighting. " Rhett said with a twinkle in his black eyes that Scarlett could not identify.

"We're not a normal couple! And I'm not going to pretend anymore! I can't bear you! "

"Their feelings have changed overnight, my dear." Rhett said showing a smile.

"I'm glad have changed! Just like yours! And I'm leaving! Nany already packed my bags and I'm going back to Atlanta today and...! "

"You're not going to anywhere, Scarlett!" Rhett interrupted with his sawn lips looking stay calm. Launched a fulminating look for Scarlett, who for a moment, she shuddered, but was willing to fight against him.

"Why not ? You don't want me here! I'm leaving and that's final! "she retorted with a challenging look and raising her chin.

"Because of my mama! She wants you to stay until early January. And you'll stay! Rhett replied snarling with rage.

"I won't stay bearing his evilness neither more one day, Rhett Butler. I'm going tell the Mrs. Eleanor that I have important business to take care in Atlanta and she'll understand. "

"You'll stay here, Yes!" insisted Rhett squeezing Scarlett's arm with his strong hand. " Neither who I have to lock you in your room and leave you trapped inside there until the beginning of January. "

"You're hurting me! Let me go! You brute! "shouted Scarlett swinging her arm to get rid that rude hand that was holding her.

"I'm sorry" said Rhett dropping Scarlett's arm and trying calm himself . " You make me lose the mind. You make me lose control. But, I need you to stay! "

"I don't understand this need to have my presence here."

"You came here, and bewitched my mother and my sister, and now they want you here. My mama asked for me last night. And I said that you will stay. It will be an offence for her if you leave near the end-of-year celebrations. "

"Fiddle dee dee ! I have kids! And i will go to Tara spend Christmas with them." Scarlett replied making little case.

"You never cared about their children, Scarlett! But, if that's the problem; I will bring them for here. I'm missing children and my mother will love having them here. "

"My problem is I have to bear you bullying me, you dirty rat!"

"Thinking about it, I came here to propose a deal, my pet."

"What kind of deal can I accept from a cad like you?"

"An agreement which will benefit to both, my dear. You stay until January here in my mother's House and I step a treat you right. What do you think? " Rhett asked smiling.

"If you will not be cruel and horrible for me, I will stay because of the Mrs. Eleanor. But, I've been thinking and I will send a telegram to Prissy, to she come with children here. I've never been away from my children, during festivities. "

' Yes. You can write a telegram today and I will get them at the station when they get here. And don't worry, my dear, I'm going to be a affectionate husband for you until the end of your stay. Now, I'm going to come in and send the Nany to littering your bags. "said Rhett smiling and giving a kiss on the forehead of Scarlett, who made her tremble feeling the heat of his body so close.

Rhett Butler walked thoughtful in house. He knew perfectly well that it was not only the Mrs. Butler who wanted Scarlett there, until the beginning of January. Oddly, he also wanted.


	28. Ross Butler

Chapter 28: Ross Butler

The Butler family was having dinner when Ross appeared for a short visit. Ross Butler, Rhett's brother, was a troubled man and lived drunk. He played, drank and fought a lot and always brought problems to Eleanor Butler. Rhett hadn't a good relationship with him. Rosemary was the only one who had more patience with Ross. He lived alone in a hotel in Charleston, to lead a free life and lawless and don't give satisfactions to family. Mrs. Butler was worried about the uncertain future of her middle son. She was too scared of any time, receive some distressing news about Ross. Was afraid that he could die of both drinking, or die in a bar fight, as also, was afraid he did something very wrong and was arrested and hanged. Ross didn't care about anything. Rosemary got tired of talking to him and advise him to leave that life who carried. Most of the time in which appeared at his mom's house, he was almost drunk. He hadn't brakes on the tongue, and talked nonsenses to the maids of the house, leaving Eleanor red with shame. Rhett came to advise the mother to prohibit the entry of Ross in home, until he improve his behavior, but Eleanor couldn't do it. Ross was her son too, and despite everything, she loved him, as well as loved Rhett and Rosemary.

Liz appeared in the dining room to announce to the family Butler the presence of Ross. Eleanor ordered that another place was put at the table because Ross would dinner with them. Rhett closed the face and hoped that his brother wasn't drunk and inconvenient. Rhett found Ross only once, as soon as he arrived in Charleston, and they spoke very little. When Ross walked into the dining room, his eyes fixed Scarlett. She was a breathtaking sight. He knew that Rhett had returned from Europe and who was with his wife at the home of his mother. Heard rumors that the elder brother's wife was very beautiful. And the curiosity of know her, made Ross show up at the house of Mrs. Butler without being drunk. Ross always had a lot of envy of his elder brother who achieved financial success in life. They treated themselves politely when Ross was not drunk and inconvenient. But, they practically declared that do not like each other at all. Rhett always likened the relationship he had with Ross, with Scarlett's relationship with her sister Suellen. He did not fail to notice the look that Ross released to his wife. This unnerved him inside. No mattered how much he could deny, Rhett always had a violent jealousy of Scarlett.

"Ross, my son! Glad , you can join us for dinner. "said Eleanor giving a kiss on the cheek of her middle son. She was grateful that he wasn't drunk.

"Yes, mom. I came. I heard that my brother came back from Europe and that his wife was here. And I don't know my sister-in-law still "Ross replied hugging his mother, but without taking their eyes of Scarlett.

Scarlett looked at him. Ross was an exact copy of Rhett, but he was thinner and had no mustache. He was about 40 years old, but appeared be older and less manly than Rhett because of the years of constant drunkenness. His gaze passed badness and malice. Scarlett shivered. Something in Ross, didn't inspire confidence. She wasn't very good at reading people, but Ross showed clearly be a disturbed. Rhett looked at Ross and then to Scarlett. He realized that his wife was embarrassed with the look of Ross on top her. So, he decided interfere.

"My dear younger brother, how are you today?" Rhett asked forcing a smile with will to hang him.

"I'm fine. But, I see you're very best as always, Rhett "replied Ross looking cynically to Rhett and then coming back to look for Scarlett." Aren't you going to introduce me your beautiful wife, my dear brother? "

Rhett and Scarlett looked at each other. She was scared and didn't wanted proximity with that man, but Rhett launched a loving look for her, saying with their black eyes that would protect her from any person. Feeling safe, Scarlett stretched out her hand to that Ross could greet her.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Butler. You are very beautiful and my brother is very lucky. " Ross greeted sweetly kissing her hand. " What is your grace? "

"Mrs. Scarlett... Scarlett Butler "she responded politely without taking their eyes of Rhett.

Rhett tried maintain control. He noticed the hungry look , that Ross launched for Scarlett. But, he couldn't have a jealous rage in front of her. Needed maintain composure, or Scarlett would realize that he still felt something for her. Rosemary realized the embarrassing situation and tried attract the attention of Ross.

"Ross, you forgot your little sister?" Rosemary asked.

"Of course not, my dear. Let me fill you with kisses, then! "he laughed and approached Rosemary to greet her, too.

Scarlett held shook hand of Rhett on top the table. Rhett gasped, but held her hand too. Looking for green eyes of his wife, he realized that she was looking by protection. Scarlett wasn't feeling comfortable. Eleanor asked for Ross to sit at the table and her son readily accepted with a smile on the face. Sat in front of Scarlett. That woman sitting in front of him, was a complete combustion. As Ross envied Rhett at that moment. If he had a woman like that in his arms, wouldn't get out of bed never more. Scarlett sought don't look for him, but knew that Ross, between a bite and another that gave on food, raised his eyes to look at her. Scarlett was wearing a nice dress, was presenting the most decent attitude that could present, but Ross noticed a devastating fire in her eyes wild greens. "Rhett should have a good time in bed with that woman", Ross thought to himself. She wasn't a lady those eyes didn't deceive the experienced Ross Butler. She was a prostitute disguised as a wife, the fire in shape of a woman. Rhett was already too old to erase all that fire, and Ross decided who would do this favor for him. Would still have Scarlett in his arms and on his bed. "And by several times", Ross thought amusing. That "Of course not, my dear. Let me fill you with kisses, then! "he laughed and approached Rosemary to greet her, too.

Scarlett strongly shook hands of Rhett on the table. Rhett gasped, but held her hand too. Looking for green eyes of his wife, he realized that she was looking for protection. Scarlett wasn't feeling comfortable. Eleanor asked for Ross to sit at the table and his son readily accepted with a smile on her face. Just sitting in front of Scarlett. That woman sitting in front of him, was a complete combustion. As Ross envied Rhett at that moment. If he had a woman like that in his arms, wouldn't get out of bed anymore. Scarlett sought not to look for him, but knew that Ross, between a mouthful and another that went on food, raised his eyes to look at her. Scarlett was wearing a nice dress, was presenting the most decent attitude that could present, but Ross noticed a devastating fire in your eyes wild greens. "Rhett should have a good time in bed with that woman", Ross thought to himself. She wasn't a lady those eyes not tricking the experienced Ross Butler. Was a whore disguised as a wife, the fire in the shape of a woman. Rhett was already too old to erase all that fire, and Ross decided he would do this favor for him. Would still have Scarlett in his arms and on his bed. "And by several times", Ross thought amusing. That woman in shaped of hurricane, should let his brother prostrate during days and Ross wanted experience that feeling, too.

Scarlett was a brave woman. Killed a deserter yankee in Tara during the war. Faced with no fear Rhett Butler, when they fought without caring for his size and his strength. But, Ross gave her fear. For the first time, Scarlett got scared. She felt threatened with that hungry look on her, a look that showed violence, sadism and perversity. Scarlett was used to seeing the desire and lust in the eyes of the men who coveted her , but the look of Ross was different: not only expressed unbridled desire, but a desire to hurt, hurting someone.

Scarlett didn't knew very well her own husband, but Ross knew very well his own brother. He noted the jealous protector of Rhett on top of Scarlett. And was Rhett who Ross wanted to hurt. Was Rhett who Ross envied with all his force. The life gave to Rhett, money, beauty, admiration of his mother and his sister and a wonderfully beautiful wife. And for him, life gave him remains. Nothing could do Ross happier than stealing his brother's wife, even without loving her, just wanting Scarlett for a fun of a few nights. Rhett loosened Scarlett's hand and realized she was eating very little. He was worried, but didn't say anything. Knew she wasn't comfortable in the presence of Ross and his younger brother was doing everything to tease him, but Rhett had to maintain control for two reasons: he didn't want show to Scarlett who still cared about her and didn't want upset his mother causing a family fight in time for dinner with his younger brother. For the first time, Rhett couldn't accuse Scarlett to have caused that situation. She was dressed decently, was quiet and with her head down, looking at the plate. He knew that his wife wasn't behaving like the Southern Belle at that moment.

Rhett planned a night so joyful in family! Had managed to buy Dunmore Landing back that morning, and wanted to communicate his mother during dinner. Was a surprise, but Ross had just ruin everything and Rhett couldn't concentrate himself on anything else besides the look that Ross was driving to Scarlett.

"Mommy darling, I am considering come spend a few days here at home with you? What do you think? " Ross asked smiling cynically making Eleanor choke with the food.

"Don't even think about it, Ross!" Rhett stopped snarling with rage, looking mortally for the brother. He couldn't take anymore his provocations. " From the moment you enter with your bags inside this House, I go out for the first hotel available and Scarlett will come with me! "

Scarlett lifted her head and looked at her husband surprise with what he said. Rhett was worried with her! He would never allow Ross would live under the same roof as her! So he cared, even though was a little! She sought to disguise the satisfaction that it caused in her heart. Rhett was jealous! Yes, he was afraid to let Ross near her. He held her hand with possessiveness when Ross entered the room. He gave clear signs of jealousy and she don't realized. At that moment, Scarlett started to tremble. If Rhett was jealous her, then he still felt something.

"My dear brother, I didn't know that my presence in this house leave you so bad." Ross replied interrupting the thoughts of Scarlett.

"You're not going to stay here to get drunk and end up with the reputation of our mother!" replied Rhett with a look in his eyes that Scarlett could not decipher. " And if our mother will want you stay, while I'm here, my wife and I will retire . "

Rhett threw the napkin on the table with anger and Eleanor didn't know what to do in that situation. She loved Ross, but would not allow Rhett and Scarlett will away because of him. She was so happy with the two in her house. And the children of Scarlett would pass the Christmas with them too. She was anxious to see the children. She missed of act like a grandmother since the death of Bonnie. And that Christmas would be the first that Rhett and Scarlett would pass without the presence of the deceased daughter.

"Ross, my son, you enjoy living alone and lives in a luxurious hotel near here. You can come visit us whenever you want, since you're not drunk and behave in the presence of his brothers and his sister-in-law. " Eleanor explained fondly for his son.

"I understood, mom. Don't worry, I won't force my constant presence in this house! But, i will come here see you and Rosemary as I have always done. "

Eleanor breathed a sigh of relief. Was better that way. She didn't want any more fights between the her sons. Ross lived in Charleston and had no need to stay at her house. Scarlett realized that Rhett was relieved too. She wanted hold his hand and tell that he didn't need stay with jealous because she was him and only him. She hadn't eyes for any other man. Only Rhett had control of her heart, her mind and her body. But, when looked to the side and saw her husband with an icy look and the face closed, showing a grim expression, Scarlett thought best to keep quiet and pretend who was eating a little.

Later, when Ross was saying goodbye to his mother in doorway, Rhett was smoking a cigar on the porch alone next of them. Scarlett came out the side door and went to meet her husband.

"Rhett?" she called approaching with a brightness in her eyes.

"What's the matter, Scarlett?" he replied making little case.

She looked at the black eyes of the husband as a girl in love. And Rhett was embarrassed realizing the passion that conveyed those emerald eyes.

"I would like to thank ..." she replied smiling.

Rhett took the cigar out of his mouth and asked without understand.

"Thank why ?"

"By your worry with me. Ross was looking at me and I was embarrassed and you did not allowed him to stay here hosted at your mother's house and. .. "

"Stop , Scarlett!" Rhett interrupted furious. "It's not because of you that I don't want Ross here! Little care if he looked at you or not. It's because of the reputation of my mother and my sister! That's what worries me. And only this! "

The gleam of the eyes of Scarlett disappeared and her smile too. Rhett for a moment regretted have used those words so harsh. He knew who was lying, that he was bluffing again, but it was necessary. His heart came to hurt to see the sad look of Scarlett, but he couldn't deliver his feelings on a tray for her. Scarlett would discover that his love for her never ended, and would use that against him.

"I'm sorry I forgot you don't have heart, is a cad and insensitive. Good night! "said Scarlett embarrassed for feel herself trampled again and holding the tears.

"Good night, Scarlett..." Rhett said with sad eyes, but Scarlett didn't notice because she turned and went back into the house without look back. She didn't want cry in front of Rhett. ran to cry in her room.

At that moment, Ross Butler was passing near the porch to follow toward the gate of the property of the Butlers. And without that Rhett and Scarlett realized, he listened to the end of the brief conversation between the two.

"The marriage is not very well. My dear brother treats your lovely wife with such carelessness. And my sister-in-law is so needy! She needs a man like me! I'll return for you, Scarlett and you will beg to go to my bed. " Ross thought with himself, walking by the ornate Garden towards the great gate. He smiled triumphantly and believed who would have Scarlett in his bed easily and quickly

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Note: Ross Butler decided take Scarlett to bed. He won't give up that goal. Wait for the next chapters!**

**Please forgive my grammar errors. I do the best I can. I'm using google translator and the .com. Sometimes take hours to pass of the Portuguese for the English because those translator aren't perfect. So, i have to run behind the right words. I'd like you meet my ideas regarding the continuation of the book gone with the wind. I appreciate every comment i read here. Thank you.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Obs: This is the music that inspires me when i am writing the story. I consider the theme of Scarlett and Rhett Butler.**

**Hard To Say I'm Sorry ( Chicago )**

**"Everybody needs a little time away. "**

**I heard her say**

**"From each other. "**

**"Even lovers need a holiday**

**Far away, from each other"**

**Hold me now**

**It's hard for me to say I'm sorry**

**I just want you to stay**

**After all that we've been through**

**I will make it up to you**

**I promise to**

**And after all that's been said and done**

**You're just the part of me I can't let go**

**Couldn't stand to be kept away**

**Just for the day**

**From your body**

**Wouldn't wanna be swept away**

**Far away, from the one that I love**

**Hold me now**

**It's hard for me to say I'm sorry**

**I just want you to know**

**Hold me now**

**I really want to tell you I'm sorry**

**I could never let you go**

**After all that we've been through**

**I will make it up to you**

**I promise to**

**And after all that's been said and done**

**You're just the part of me I can't let go**

**After all that we've been through**

**I will make it up to you**

**I promise to**

**You're gonna be the lucky one**


	29. With a troubled man in the garden

Chapter 29: With a troubled man in the garden

That night, Rhett didn't slept right again. He was very angry with Ross, and very upset by have injured Scarlett. She behaved well during the dinner and he with his ignorance stepped over her once more. When realized, had already released those horrible words. He promised that would make a good husband for her during the season, but couldn't curb his tongue. Was so afraid that the love he felt for Scarlett was discovered, the hidden love that he denied to himself, who ended up hurting her knew Scarlett wanted him too, but Rhett couldn't believe she loved him. He thought the feelings of Scarlett were passengers, a childish passion as she felt by Ashley Wilkes. And it prevented him to give himself to her. Yes, Rhett knew that at the time that surrendering to the love wouldn't support be trampled again. He would die of sadness if she left him or if she did not want two days after returning from his trip to Europe, the desire who felt for Scarlett, was shaking the his nerves. Lying on his bed, he imagined how would be nice to make love with her everyday.

He wanted love her body wildly and tirelessly. Rhett don't knew how long could bear to stand still and watch Scarlett looking at him with her green eyes filled with desire without doing anything with her. During the last four years of his marriage, Rhett succumbed to carnal desire who felt by Scarlett, but now, realizing that she want to his body too, that she want to much make love, the desire and the animalistic passion that Rhett has always felt by her, came back stronger than ever. For only two days in which they were together in the same house, Rhett was crazy, with the head turned because her. Thought in Scarlett lying on the bed wearing that same black jerseys of the night before, and sighed with agony. As he wanted have Scarlett in his arms now.

Sleep with her on the same bed. He felt a mad desire to break into her room, ripping her shirt with his own hands and make love with her desperately until dawn. But, he couldn't. Had to control himself, this was a fight between the heart and the reason, and this was killing Rhett Butler inside. Would be so easy, to go into a brothel, pay and have a prostitute. Possessing a body without guilt or fear. But, with Scarlett was different. This would involve feelings. He would not be able to use only his own body in a sexual relationship with Scarlett, automatically he would use the his own heart too. Rhett couldn't go to bed with Scarlett without feeling anything, merely complying with his obligation of man and husband, he would feel an uncontrollable love and the next day: Scarlett mockery of his love and would throw him out without minimal guilt. Rhett Butler rolled on the bed, from one side to the other until fall asleep.

The next morning, when Rhett came into the dining room, found his mother, Scarlett and Rosemary taking breakfast. He waked up later than usual, and was repentant by the harsh words that said to Scarlett the night before. She was fulfilling her part of the bargain. Was using dresses more decent and wasn't exposing his mother and his sister to ridicule. She agreed to stay at his mom's House until the beginning of January with only two caveats: Wanted spend Christmas with the children and wanted Rhett to treat her well. Rhett Butler felt bad because he wasn't complying with his part of the bargain. He didn't plan to be romantic with her, or deliver his feelings in a tray, but could be at least nice and polite.

While sitting at the table, looked quickly to Scarlett and realized she was pale and her eyes a bit puffy. "She cried! I'm a brute! "he thought cursing against himself. Rhett remembered that green eyes which glittered passionately the night before on the porch. Scarlett thanked by feel protected and Rhett did little cause for her moment of humility and admiration, saying that he didn't mattered with her. He knew that was with anger of Ross, because of Scarlett, knew that felt a jealous crazy about her. But, didn't want to demonstrate, invented any excuse for his protective gesture. Noticed that Scarlett was not eating right. She no longer had dined in the night before, and now, practically was refusing the breakfast. Rhett was concerned.

"Good morning, my dear wife. Did you sleep well? "he asked worried.

"Good morning. Yes, I slept well." Scarlett replied without look at him.

"Well, I see that you're not well, you're not eating almost nothing. It's a pity, because I was thinking about take you for stroll around town after the breakfast, but since you're sick and. .. "

"No. I'm fine. I'm fine. I want stroll. " Scarlett replied looking at him with her eyes shining with expectation, as a child that will receive a gift. Rhett was excited watching her reaction.

"So, my dear, we're going only after you finish to eat everything." Rhett said smiling gently.

Scarlett ran to have breakfast. She wanted to get out of that House. Was tired to follow Eleanor almost every day for the Bazaar. Rhett wanted take her for a stroll. She knew that it was just a staging of Rhett Butler, to show to Eleanor that he was a good husband. But, it didn't matter to her. She just wanted to go to a different place.

Rhett took Scarlett to stroll in a beautiful tree-lined square in front the Ashley River. Scarlett remained with her arm hooked in the muscular arm of the husband, as they walked the boardwalk that once stood on the river bank. Those little moments alone with Rhett, were a joy and infinite happiness to Scarlett. She breathed the fresh air and smiled alone, as a enchanted child. Rhett noticed that she was happy, and this relieved some the guilt he felt. Scarlett couldn't take the eyes off of him and almost tripped on the sidewalk twice, causing that Rhett had to toughen up the arm to hold her.

"Scarlett, stop look at me that way" Rhett asked giving a laugh. " You look at me like a little girl in love! You are until stumbling. "

"This is not the case at all., Rhett Butler! I am happy! Only this! " Scarlett retorted prancing the nose and closing the smile.

Rhett laughed again. He could read Scarlett as a book and knew that she was happy to be alone with him.

"Oh, Rhett ! The kids will be here next week. I'm so happy! "

"Does the Leopard can change his spots?" Rhett asked sarcastically.

"What?"

"Nothing, my pet. I'm just amazed to see her so happy because of the future presence of the children. "

"Oh, Rhett. When I left Tara, I was distressed at having to leave them. Wade has grown so much! He help the Will to take care of the plantations. He's so smart. Turned a little man! I was so proud of him! Now, Ella is still the same. Only cares with the "Uncle Rhett". She is missing you. " said Scarlett with a glare in her eyes which left Rhett impressed.

"I really miss them too. They are good kids. But then Mrs. Butler, the lady was at Tara? "

"Yes, I went to there shortly after the funeral of Melly. I stayed at Tara for 2 months and ... "

"And let the honorable Mr. Wilkes alone?" asked Rhett mocking. "My dear, and the promise that you made to Miss Mellanie? She trusted you to take care of her husband. "

"Why do you have to be so unbearable when I'm so happy?" Scarlett asked annoyed by releasing the arm of Rhett.

"Because we are the margin of the Ashley River, and of course that it reminded me of the honorable Mr. Wilkes, who had all your admiration and now you abandoned him" Rhett replied giving a laugh.

"You're a horrible man Rhett Butler! I shouldn't have come out with you! " Scarlett growled looking stay calm in public.

"Don't get so brave, Scarlett. I was just playing. Your eyes sparkle beautifully when you're angry. Sometimes I can't hold my tongue. Ashley Wilkes participated during so much time of our lives which is hard forget him. "

"Sometimes I think you still have jealous of him?"

"Make no mistake, my dear." said Rhett dropping a laugh even louder. "I'm not jealous of you. Would bless of the bottom of my heart a union between you and Mr. Wilkes. Would be a honor send a beautiful wedding gift to you both. "

"You cad, you bastard, you know very well that I don't love Ashley Wilkes, you heartless man!" shouted Scarlett attracting the attention of others people who walked by there at that moment.

"Calm, my pet. I was just playing. But, you're trying to push me feelings that I don't feel, and this makes me use rude words with you. Come on, stop scream. Everybody is looking at us. We have to keep pretending that we are a perfect couple. Come, take my arm. If you behave with a good girl, I will take you to meet a wonderful candy store not far from here. " Rhett tried to negotiate.

"A candy store? But, you won't take me in a restaurant for lunch, Rhett? " Scarlett asked hooking again her arm delicate in her husband's arm.

"Unfortunately, no. I have important business to resolve at the Bank. I'm going to spend the whole day there. Today you will have lunch with mama and Rosemary. I'm leaving you at home before lunch. But, I can take you to the candy store and buy a piece of pie and a box of chocolates for you. " Rhett explained.

"All right, Rhett. Take me wherever you want, but don't be more cruel to me. I can't bear your provocations. "said Scarlett smiling.

"All right, my dear." agreed Rhett, laughing.

Scarlett had lunch with Mrs. Butler and Rosemary. Once again, she ate very little. The rejection she felt because of Rhett, took the appetite almost completely. During the time which was at Tara, Mammy fought several times for Scarlett to feed right. Eleanor and Rosemary, thought that Scarlett had a birdie's appetite. Something completely normal for a well educated lady. Only, Rhett knew the real appetite of his wife, and had already noticed that Scarlett was dodging of the food, but just attributed that act as a childish tantrum, for trying to get his attention.

That afternoon, Scarlett went alone to the fund gardens, of the mansion of the Butlers. Rosemary stayed in the living room playing the piano in Eleanor's company. Scarlett didn't want listening to music and decided to go up to the gazebo, looking at that lovely garden, completely alone. Was thinking of Rhett Butler. She looked like a girl in love. As she wanted to kiss him and hug him! But, she knew he didn't want anything to do with her. Sighed ruefully. He made clear in that morning, that wasn't jealous of her. That he would bless her marriage to Ashley Wilkes. This broke her heart in two, and she ended up eating almost nothing in the candy store and kept the box of her favorite candy in her room, without the intention of opening it. In the midst of her thoughts, Scarlett was disrupted with the arrival of a person completely inconvenient: Ross Butler.

Scarlett was turned to the garden, looking at the beautiful trees flush with the wall of the property and did not see Ross near her. When she realized, Ross was already climbing the stairs of the gazebo and smiling slyly at her. Scarlett looked to all sides, but realized she was alone with that man so frightening.

"My dear sister-in-law ... we're finally alone." Ross greeted, while Scarlett tried to keep away him .

"What do you want Ross? Isn't decent to stay here alone with me. " Scarlett replied annoyed.

"But I came here to stay with you alone, Scarlett. My mother told me that Rhett was on the bank and left his lovely wife alone in the garden ... but, that husband more sloppy, right? "

"Rhett had to work! And I'm not alone. I'm with your mother and Rosemary! Scarlett replied realizing that Ross was slightly inebriated.

"But, you are lacking in love, isn't it?" asked Ross trying to approach

"I'm not lacking in love, and you are insulting me!"

"I heard your conversation with my brother yesterday, Scarlett." Ross replied laughing.

"I'm seeing that be nosy is a quality of the family!" Scarlett retorted irritated.

"I don't care! What interests me is you, my needy sister-in-law . I know Rhett doesn't want you, but I want . I can give you what need, and I assure you that I am hotter than he in bed... "

Scarlett gave a slap in the face to Ross, leaving a mark with her sharp nails on his face. Ross rubbed the face to ease the pain of the slap and commented:

"I love wild kittens, Scarlett. I feel more pleasure when I can tame them... "

"Get out of here, you crazy drunk!" Scarlett screamed trying to escape.

But Ross held her arm tightly and said with a deadly look and out of control:

"I want you! And will have you as my lover! "

"Never! Unhand me, you sick! How dare you treat like this a lady? " Scarlett screamed trying to loosen up his arm.

"Lady? You're a prostitute, Scarlett! And will be mine! "

Scarlett tried to give another slap with the hand that was free, but Ross held her wrist and shook with anger. He pulled Scarlett by the arms, trying to kiss her by force and she screamed in despair.

"Let me go! Let me go! "

Ross ended up dropping , but looked with a deadly look and hungry, that made Scarlett shudder of horror.

"You bastard! I'm going to tell my husband! "she screamed, trying to catch my breath. "How dare you try to kiss me by force?" and spat with disgust .

"Rhett won't believe you." Ross replied calmly. "He doesn't care about you, he know the prostitute who has as wife and I'm going to talk that you tried seducing me. He will believe me. "

"I won't tell him, because I don't want to bring any more trouble for Mrs. Eleanor. But, you'll stay away from me, understand? Far away! "shouted Scarlett with eyes blazing with anger.

"For little time, my dear. I will be away for little time. " Ross laughed loud, leaving the location.

After, that was alone again, Scarlett lowered her head and cried. Ross was right. Rhett would think she played her southern Belle charm to seduce his brother. He will feel more hatred for her. Scarlett decided not to say anything. Also thought about saving concern and distress for Eleanor. Would have to face Ross, completely alone.


	30. Headache

Chapter 30: Headache

After the awful visit of Ross, Scarlett claimed to Eleanor and Rosemary who had a headache and didn't leave the her room. She regretted accepting the deal of Rhett. Was in a city that hated, with nothing to do, chasing a husband who didn't want her anymore and now, had to bear the nonsense and the disrespect of Ross Butler, without being able to say anything to anyone. "If I hadn't promised to Rhett..." Scarlett thought throwing a pillow against the wall with anger. She never felt so insulted by a man in all her life. Wanted to kill Ross. Wanted to kill Rhett. She wanted to kill the two.

Rhett arrived at the bank in the beginning of the night. He found his mother and his sister in the living room. Rosemary was sitting on the armchair reading a book of poetry to her mother and Eleanor was sitting in another armchair, fully attentive to that her daughter was reading. Rhett came into the room and took off his Panama hat of the head, greeting the two with his smile white and bright.

"Good night, my dear ladies! Am I interrupting something? "

"Rhett, my son! Glad you're here! We will serve dinner. "said Eleanor raising the armchair.

"Scarlett is not here?" Rhett asked after realizing that she wasn't there.

' Yes. She is with headache... "replied Rosemary.

"But, again?" Rhett asked worried.

"She was fine. Stayed during long time in the garden. She loves the fund garden. Suddenly, she came the claiming a severe headache and said she would stay in the room. Don't came out more from there. She declined to come down and receive with us the visit of Ross and. .. " Rosemary explained closing the book and raising the armchair.

"Ross was here?" Rhett asked without hiding his anger.

"Yes, my son. He showed up after lunch. Stayed during whole afternoon with us. Scarlett climbed to the room and don't greeted him and ... "explained Eleanor

"Mama, I'll return already!" Rhett interrupted leaving the room.

He climbed the stairs running and knocked on the door of the room of Scarlett. Knocked on the door quietly, but inside he was nervous, dying of rabies. Ross was there. Rhett knew he appeared because of Scarlett. He could have tried do some harm to her, without that his mother and sister had noticed. "I'm going kill him!" Rhett thought snarling with rage while beating on the door.

"Who's there?"

"It's just your husband, Mrs. Butler." Rhett replied keeping his voice calm.

"Go away! I have a headache. I don't want to see anybody! "she shouted from behind the door.

"Scarlett, don't force me to break down the door!" Rhett threatened keeping the polished voice and calm for don't draw attention of his mother and his sister. "I need to talk to you! Come on, let me in, my pet. "

After that Scarlett heard her husband practically begging to get into her room, she felt better. He wanted see her anyway. And it gave a twinge of satisfaction in Scarlett. She went to look in the mirror and straightened quickly the hair.

"I'm coming!" she screamed.

"I am waiting, but I don't want to stay planted in front of your door during all the night." Rhett replied impatiently.

Scarlett opened the door and Rhett entered the room. She began to tremble. Had been a long time since the two were alone in a room. Rhett looked into her room and noticed that had a pillow thrown on the ground, well away from the bed. Scarlett closed the door.

"You are with headache, Mrs. Butler?" Rhett asked calmly trying to hide any sign of concern.

"Yes, I am. And I'd like to be alone. " Scarlett replied trying not to look at the black eyes of Rhett.

"Scarlett, I want to know what Ross did to you?" Rhett asked bluntly.

"Ross?" Scarlett jumped surprise with the question of the husband. "I didn't even saw your brother today."

Rhett approached of Scarlett and lifted her chin gently with his finger. Scarlett began to tremble again. She didn't want to tell about Ross. Rhett would think who she tried to seduce his brother and Eleanor would suffer too much with a fight between her sons.

"Look at me, my dear. I accept anything from you, less a lie. " Rhett said looking for the scared green eyes of his wife.

"He didn't do anything with me, Rhett Butler." Scarlett retorted moving away from her husband. "In addition: I don't know what is your concern? You don't care about me anymore. "

"Yes, it's true. But, I care about the reputation of my mother. "he said coldly trying to hide the real reason.

"You think I and your brother ... that we could ... "Scarlett babbled shocked.

"My dear, he's a man and you were never a lady." Rhett completed putting his hands in the pocket.

"You cad! You skunk ! Damn you Rhett Butler! Get out here! I hate you! I hate you! "screamed Scarlett playing the pillows of her bed against the muscular chest of her husband.

Rhett pulled his hands out of the pocket and grabbed the pillows that were launched against him.

"Quiet, Scarlett! My mother and my sister will listen ... "

"I want they listen everything! You Monster! Cad ! Black heart man! "she screamed louder snarling with rage.

Rhett tried hold Scarlett, but she was out of control. Fought against her husband givind punching, kicking and biting the arms that grabbed her .

"Stop it, Scarlett!" Rhett asked trying to control her. "I didn't wanted talk it. I lose control with you and speak nonsenses. "

"Get out here! I don't want to see you, Rhett Butler! Or I'll kill you! " Scarlett screamed dropping from his arms and trying restore calm. "Even though you think I'm the worst human being this world, I would never do anything to hurt your mother, because I like her !"

Rhett realized she was telling the truth. He regretted his words. The jealous feelings who he felt of Scarlett, left him blind. Rhett was talking horrible words for her because he couldn't control his jealousy sick. She was his and only his ! Rhett noticed that Scarlett's eyes filled with tears. He was heartbroken. "I'm a brute!" he thought cursing to himself.

"Scarlett, I recognize that I was rude to you and wanna ask you to forgive my drawbacks words ." Rhett said looking maintain a firm stance. He would never show up weak in front of her, even to ask forgiveness.

"Get out here, Rhett Butler. Can you come down those stairs and laugh at ease, taunting me. You're a horrible man! And I could only expect you to think such a thing. I want to be alone! "

Scarlett came to the bedroom door and opened it, expelling Rhett again.

"Let's go! Get out here! And don't wait for me for dinner! I won't go down, I'm going to ask to Nany to bring me a tray here. "

Rhett looked at her. He wanted to say something. Took a deep breath, but couldn't say anything. She was right, he was a terrible man. Decided leave the room, practically to head down. Scarlett closed the door behind him and Rhett came down the stairs distressed and sorry for what he had done.


	31. Rhett X Ross

Chapter 31: Rhett X Ross

Rhett came down the stairs, stunned. Left home running and without warn his mom. He had someone to find: his brother Ross. The words of Scarlett not convinced him. He was not a fool, knew his wife was hiding something. Rhett could read Scarlett as an open book. Felt anger of himself by insinuate that she could have an affair with his brother. Scarlett has avoided having any contact with Ross, and he knew it. But, the jealous feelings always drove him crazy and Rhett ended losing his mind. Whenever this happened or he said gross words or acted violently. He was until the coachman Corn, and ordered him to take him to the center of Charleston. He would turn that whole town, every brothel and bar in that region until find him. Knew that Ross was in some degrading place, drinking too much. Would not be difficult to locate him. Rhett wanted explanations. Ross never showed up at the home of his mother during two consecutive days, nor stayed by there during many hours. Sometimes, Ross went months without appearing to see his mother and sister. Rhett remembered the hungry eyes of Ross directed for Scarlett the night before. Ross wanted Scarlett as much as he wanted her too.

Arriving in downtown Charleston, Rhett came down of the carriage and ordered for coachman Corn who expected by him in the central square. Rhett was until the first brothel he found. Prostitutes surrounded him and offering their love services, but Rhett didn't care for them. He was blind with rage and wanted to find Ross of anyway. Went to the bar inside the brothel and saw that his brother was not there. Rhett left the brothel in direction to another bar across the street. He would turn each corner that town to find Ross. Entered the bar, asked by Ross, but nobody saw him that day. Entered in two more bars and another brothel, and no sign of Ross. He felt bad. Left home running without telling nothing to anyone. His mother and his sister should be worried. And Scarlett was angry with him. Rhett felt anger for something that she didn't noticed. He has clearly demonstrated the jealousy he felt using rude words to disguise. But Scarlett could not realize the real reason of his harsh words. She don't knew Rhett Butler.

Rhett came into another bar and found Ross sitting and drinking a lot. A whiskey bottle was empty on the table and the waiter arrived with another bottle. Rhett wasted no time in watching him and went until to his table.

"Ross! We need to talk! " Rhett spoke with a deadly look.

"That's how you greet your brother, my dear, older brother?" Ross asked with a sarcastic smile. "Come on, sit down and come drink with me! Waiter, bring a glass of whiskey for my brother! "

"Ross, I didn't come here to meet with you and drinking. I have business to treat with you. " Rhett sat back in the chair with a straight face, seeking to maintain calm. He didn't plan on beat a drunk. But, felt a mad desire to strangle him.

"So, you didn't come to a friendly encounter, Rhett?" said Ross turning a glass of whiskey quickly.

"No. I came to give you a warning. I want you far from Scarlett. Do you understand? " Rhett said bluntly.

"What that your prostitute told you?" Ross asked laughing.

Rhett crossed the table and picked up Ross by the collar of the shirt. He felt a rage so great that he had to hold not to punch in the face of his brother.

"Don't you dare talk like that of my wife or I forget that you are my brother!" Rhett shouted attracting the attention of all the drunks who were at the bar.

"Calm, my brother, it was just a comment without importance. Now, let me go! " Ross asked feeling smothered with the strong hands of Rhett practically choking him.

"I'm going to make it very clear, Ross. I'm not a fool! I noticed that you are keeping an eye on my wife. I saw you drooling over her. Today you were at mama's again, and you never was there for two straight days to visit her. You went to see Scarlett! " Rhett shouted dropping Ross and pushing it backwards. Ross nearly overbalanced and fell off the his chair.

"If you get close to her, I'm going to kill you! Do you understand? " Rhett threatened with a furious look. " Scarlett didn't say me anything, but if I think you're after her. .. Ross you don't know me! So I'm going to warn him once again: I want you well far from Scarlett! "

"Rhett you are outta control. I don't talked to your wife. I went to my mom to see Rosemary playing piano and I ended up staying there for longer than I should. "replied Ross adjusting the collar of the shirt.

"I'm not an idiot, Ross. Yesterday, you couldn't take your eyes off from above my wife throughout the dinner, then after, you wanted to spend a few days in the mama's house and today you came back to visit her. Don't come to convince me that you became a needy son of the maternal ties, Ross. You were never a protector son . Therefore, the warning's given! Be careful, my brother. When it treats to Scarlett, I transforms in a madman. "

Rhett punched on the table and took a deep breath. He struggled to regain his calm, but couldn't. Took a deep breath again.

"I never thought you were so jealous, my brother. Should give more affection for Scarlett, because seems that your wife is needing a lot ... " Ross spoke with a voice strangely calm to that situation.

"Shut up, damn you! Don't force me to punch in your face! My marriage is none of your business! The warning has been given. So think carefully before you go mama's house to try see my wife! "Rhett shouted with black eyes dancing with rage." Have a good night, Ross. I hope I don't have to look you again. "

Rhett left the bar seething with anger. He would be able to kill anyone who came near of Scarlett. Himself, did not recognized the amount of jealousy he felt. Was blind and totally insane. "Scarlett is a poison! A poison to my blood! "he thought while walking towards the square where Corn was expecting with the carriage.

Inside the bar, sitting at the table, Ross laughed at anger and turned over a glass of whiskey. Thinking about Rhett and Scarlett, he muttered angrily.

"You're going to pay me, Rhett. And you also, Scarlett. Oh, my dear prostitute ... I still will see you again. "


	32. Dawn

Chapter 32: Dawn

Rhett returned home with his nerves pulsing with rage. He was greeted at the door by Eleanor and Rosemary that were very worried.

"Rhett, my son. Where were you? "asked Eleanor with the afflicted eyes." You ran away from home and didn't warn anyone and. .. "

"Mama, I had some business to treat ." Rhett replied categorically.

"But, my son, you didn't eat before you go," said Eleanor cuddled with him.

"I'm not hungry. Had important business to resolve that couldn't wait. But, I'm here, and now I want to rest. " Rhett said entering into the House.

"Rhett." Rosemary called attracting his attention. "Scarlett hasn't left the room for dinner. Nany took the tray for her, but she hasn't eaten anything. Nany came down with the tray untouched. "

"I tried to talk to her, my son, but Nany said that Scarlett was sleeping." Eleanor explained.

"I'm going upstairs to see Scarlett..." Rhett said worried about looking at the stairs.

"Don't go, my son. Scarlett is sleeping. Best left to talk to her tomorrow. Must be the headache that she had this afternoon. But, I get worried. My son, she no longer eats almost nothing. If stay without eating can get sick. "

"Therefore, I would like to come up and see my wife, mama. Good night, my dear. "Rhett fired up, climbing the stairs quietly. Scarlett was not feeding properly. Rhett was terrified. "It's been a long time that she's eating so little or almost nothing?" He asked to himself. "But, that girl more stubborn ! She is able to do anything to win this game! Just to say that won! Scarlett don't really love me! "he finished his thought snorting rage.

"Good night, Rhett." Rosemary and Eleanor said at the same time.

Arriving in front of the room of Scarlett, he knocked quietly on the door. Had no response. Knocked on the door again. Without answers. Knocked once more, only more stronger. Heard steps inside the room. Sighed with relief. Rhett heard the noise of the key turn in the door and saw the movement of the door opening. Scarlett didn't open the door completely, and only putted her face out. She was sleepy and looking for Rhett, spoke practically asleep.

"What do you want to, Rhett? I was asleep. "

"I heard you don't eaten and ..." he replied with his black eyes in anguish.

"You came to disturb my sleep, to ask me if I had dinner? How was your night, Rhett? Fun enough in a brothel? " Scarlett asked irritated, with green eyes fearfully blazing with anger and jealousy.

"If we're going to discuss, Scarlett. Let me enter. " Rhett asked calmly, but pleased with the jealous that his wife was feeling.

"Don't. I want to sleep. Good night! " Scarlett retorted closing the door in his face and turning to lock it.

Rhett snorted in anger. Thought about knocking on the door again. Thought on take down that damn door. But gave up and went to his room, which was across from her room. Entering the room, he took off his jacket and shirt, leaving the bare-chested and muscular to shows. He sat on the bed and lit a cigar. Scarlett was turning his head, and gradually, Rhett was unable to defend himself.

She was angry with him, but was also jealous. Rhett laughed when thinking about it. Scarlett thought he left home to go to a brothel. He let out the smoke from the mouth, satisfied. At the bottom, although denying to himself, Rhett knew loved that sassy girl and stubborn. Saw the jealousy of Scarlett stamped in your green eyes, Rhett left in awe. How good it was, see Scarlett feeling jealous. Rhett lay on the bed and smiled satisfied, ending smoking his cigar. "She is jealous of me. She s dying of jealousy! " Rhett thought laughing softly.

During the dawn, Rhett woke up when he heard the door of the room of Scarlett open. He rose quickly of the bed and putted his ear to the door. Listened footsteps down the hallway and descending the stairs. Ran to wear your shirt, but left a few buttons open, revealing much of his tan chest . Waited a few minutes and opened the door of his room carefully. Looked at the room of Scarlett and saw that the door was open. She was downstairs. And alone. Thought about going back to sleep, but the curiosity was stronger pulling him out of the room. He knew needed to stay away from Scarlett, as much as possible, but the heart always betrayed his reason.

Arrived on the ground floor and went toward the living room. The room was dark, but Rhett realized that the side door was open. Walked calmly to the door. And went for porch. Haven't seen Scarlett over there. Decided to go to the fund garden. Getting there, Rhett ducked behind the roman column and stayed watching Scarlett. She back was to him, drinking a glass of brandy and looking at the Moon that lit up much of the garden in the dawn cold. Scarlett looked like a greek goddess under the moonlit, with the long hair and loose black fallen behind her backs, the pale white skin moonlit and the green velvet robe clinging to her body perfectly. Rhett thought in Athena, Aphrodite, Àrtemis. Scarlett was even more beautiful than any one of them.

His heart began to beat strongly within the chest. Scarlett was a breathtaking view. She was the oasis in the middle of the desert. As he longed to have her in his arms. Kiss her and love her body until morning. Rhett started to tremble and wasn't because of the cold. His body begged by the her body. He looked at the thin waist of Scarlett and sighed. Was very difficult to have that dark angel in front of him and not be able to possess her, knowing who that dark angel wanted his body too. But, Rhett had to maintain control of himself. He had to keep composure. Had to leave the reason control his body. Had to smother the cries of his heart. How he would be able to live without Scarlett after the divorce? This was something he couldn't answer. If Rhett only could believe in her love, if he could have the courage to risk his heart again. But he was a coward and was afraid. He was afraid to suffer everything again, was afraid of be controlled by Scarlett, was afraid to confirm that the passion of Scarlett was childish and passenger.

Decided to approach and make Scarlett knows that he was there. Came closer to her, and felt the smell of her perfume. He squeezed his fingers, trying control his ardor.

"Good night, Mrs. Butler. Drinking hidden, I suppose. " Rhett almost whispered in her ear.

"Mother of God!" she screamed, jumping backwards and almost tipping the glass. Putted the glass on the small wall of the porch. "Are you trying give me a heart attack?"

"I thought I had already done, Mrs. Butler. But, I think I'll have to work for it, better. " Rhett responded with a mocking smile, showing white teeth and shiny. His black eyes shone with desire.

"I see that you're still snooper and spy, Captain Butler." she replied making little case.

Rhett saw the opening of her robe, showing a portion of the white sweater nearly transparent. He could see the curve of the firm breasts and lamented not being able to see the rosy nipples because they were capped by the robe. Scarlett also noticed that her husband was with his shirt partially open, showing his tan chest that she wanted so much to kiss, lick and pass her hands. The black eyes of Rhett fixed for a few seconds the green eyes of Scarlett. She was unable to decipher his look, but was shaking so hard. Desire, passion, love, pride, anger and fear of rejection mingled inside of her heart. Rhett looked at her lips. Red lips that were needy of kisses. For a moment, he was hypnotized. He wanted to be dominated by that queen of the night. His hands began to tremble, but as soon as Scarlett turned her face, he was able to dominate himself, once more.

"I wasn't spying you, my dear. Heard a noise and went to see what it was, and that's all. " Rhett replied bluffing once again.

"If you've ever seen, you can go back to your room ..." Scarlett said harshly. She was still angry and jealous of him.

"And lose sight of this beautiful Moon?" he asked, looking up at the sky.

"Well, if you're going to stay here, I'm going in. Good night , Captain Butler. " Scarlett said retreating. Rhett held her arm and asked:

"No. Don't leave me yet. I want to talk to you. "

"Would you like to tell me about the pleasant evening you had in the brothel, Rhett? Thank you so much, but I have no interest in knowing! " Scarlett looked angrily at him. Rhett fell out laughing.

"Ah! My jealous girl... " Rhett muttered as soon as he stopped laughing.

"I'm not jealous! I'm not jealous! " Scarlett screamed tapping her foot on the floor in a rage. "You live surrounded by prostitutes and doesn't care about what your mother and your sister can think about you, about us, about me! What they will think about me if they knew that? They're going to find that I don't fulfill with my role of wife!

"This is not far from the truth, Scarlett. You kicked me out of your room and your bed, remember? And they know that we sleeping in separate rooms. " Rhett said with a wry smile. " But, can stay calm, Mrs. Butler. I haven't been in any brothel tonight. Had other business to attend to. "

"Well, what would you like to speak with me, Rhett? I'm cold and I want to go back to my bed. " She asked more relaxed after learning that her husband wasn't with no prostitute.

"I want to again apologize by the what I said yesterday in time for dinner. I know you would never have any proximity to Ross. "

"Will the Captain Butler is starting to trust me?" Scarlett asked ironically.

"Scarlett, you forgot that I can read her like a book? I know you don't bear Ross. " Rhett explained calmly.

"The same way I can't bear you, Rhett. You two have a lot in common. " Scarlett talked with chin up and petulant.

"Yes, it's true. I think we are very similar in some ways. " Rhett confirmed remembering that he and Ross wanted and dreamed with the same woman. But, Scarlett didn't notice the true intention behind his words.

"I hope we will not fight more, while I'm here, Rhett. The kids are coming and I don't want them witnessing these unpleasant situations. "

"You're right, my dear. I'll try to control my rude words and ignorants. Remember: we have to keep pretending that we still have a wedding for my mother, at least for the time being. "

"I imagine that you will tell her you want to divorce me, Rhett. You're just delaying the disappointment that your mother will have. Wade and Ella will also be very sad. "

"I'll think of something, when the time comes, Scarlett. And my mother always stays my side. Regarding children, i have intend to continue having contact with them, even though after I'm divorced from you. We can go back to being friends, as we were before this failed marriage. "

"From the moment when you divorce me, I never more want to see you, Rhett Butler. And you will no longer have any contact with my children! " Scarlett said decided.

"It's a pity, my dear. You should stop being selfish and think of their children, after all: they like me. "

"But, they will leave to like over time. Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to come in and sleep. We have nothing more to talk about. "

"You could stay looking at the Moon with me. She looks beautiful today! " Rhett said sighing.

"No, thank you very much! I'm going to sleep. Good night! " Scarlett says angry after hear that Rhett was really determined to divorce her.

Scarlett turned and walked toward the side door to enter the house, leaving Rhett alone. He followed in the footsteps of her with his eyes until Scarlett disappear from his view. Looked at the Moon and sighed to himself:

"Good night, my love."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Note: Dear readers: I wonder if you're enjoying the story. In later chapters, Scarlett gets a rival: Anne Hampton. Thank You! Don't miss the next chapters! Many twists yet to come! The story is only the beginning.**


	33. A new rival for Scarlett

**Dear readers: I apologize because my english is not so good. I'm Brazilian and I speak and write portuguese. I am using a beta and the google translator, nonetheless, many of you don't understand what I write. I'm looking to improve my english grammar, so I ask nicely the patience and understanding of you. Thank You.**

Chapter 33: A new rival for Scarlett

In the late afternoon of the next day, Rosemary had a visitor. She was in the living room, reading a book and talking with Scarlett, when Liz showed up to announce the presence of Anne Hampton.

As soon as, Anne entered the room, Rosemary ran to greet her. Anne was a friend of Rosemary and Eleanor liked her a lot. Scarlett noticed the girl without giving a lot of attention. She was one of those girls in the region without any grace. Wore a simple dress, had the hair light brown tied at the top of the head and the hazel eyes also. Scarlett noticed that the girl must have been about 23 or 24 years old ,and was very shy. She remembered Charles Hamilton in his female version, but also had the sweetness in her voice and the gentle gestures of Melanie Wilkes.

"Scarlett, I would like to present Anne Hampton, my long-time friend." Rosemary said when she and Anne approached of Scarlett. " Anne, this is Scarlett, my sister-in-law, married to my brother Rhett. "

They greeted each other with a quick kiss on the cheek. And Anne remained looking for Scarlett with admiration. She also had never seen such a beautiful woman in her life.

"Nice to meet you, Scarlett. You are very beautiful. Captain Butler is a lucky man. " Anne said coyly.

"The pleasure is mine. You are a very kind girl. " Scarlett said smiling with the compliment.

"Good, let's sit down and talk a bit." Rosemary offered to both. " Long time no see you, Anne. Where have you been? "

"I was in Savannah, in the house of my sister Sandy Jhonson. She was pregnant and was having problems in pregnancy, then I was helping to take care of her until the baby is born. And I'm very happy, because I am aunt of a beautiful girl. " Anne answered delighted with her eyes shining with excitement.

"My mama will be very happy when she see you, Anne. She always liked you a lot. "Rosemary said smiling with her white and aligned teeth that resembled the smile of Rhett.

"The Mrs. Eleanor is not?" Anne asked with her sweet way sitting on the couch.

"No. She left with my brother Rhett to do some shopping, but they'll be right back. In the meantime, I will ask for Liz serve tea here in the room. " Rosemary responded lifting the couch. "I'll be right back."

Rosemary left the room and left Scarlett and Anne alone. Anne kept looking at Scarlett as if she were a goddess, a queen, a being from another world. Scarlett thought it very funny. Was nice to have the ego massaged. She liked when other girls were admiring her beauty instead of being jealous of her. Scarlett liked to cause envy in the others for pure provocation, but deep down, she rather be admired. Anne was not ugly, but was bland and tasteless. Wasn't that girl that would stand out in the crowd. But, it was a polite lady and probably raised in a good family.

"You're from the South, Scarlett?" Anne asked after a few minutes admiring her beauty.

' Yes. I'm from Georgia, in Clayton County. But, my husband and I are living in Atlanta. " Scarlett replied sweetly.

"I went to Atlanta a couple of times and I really enjoyed of there. It's a pretty place with many restaurants and shops. "

"I have a store in Atlanta ..." Scarlett said lifting the chin with superiority, but still smiling.

"Oh! But, your husband allows you work? " Anne asked shocked.

" Yes. Rhett always admired my ability for business. "

Rosemary returned to the room, followed by Liz, which brought an enormous silver tray with tea and cookies. They were sipping tea and chatting excitedly, for some time, until the arrival of Eleanor and Rhett.

"Anne, my dear, is very nice to see you after so long." Eleanor said hugging Anne, as soon as entered the room.

Rhett kept looking at Scarlett, who was sitting on the couch drinking a cup of tea. He was paralyzed for a while looking at her. Scarlett sought to disguise her look, and when she looked quickly, Rhett was with a mocking smile for her. He liked to watch Scarlett like a girl in love, trying to hide her feelings, pretending that wasn't looking at him.

"Rhett, my son, do you remember of Anne Hampton, a friend of Rosemary?" asked Eleanor alongside Anne, diverting attention from Rhett.

Rhett looked at Anne. He remembered that she was a little girl when met her. He saw her for the last time, at the funeral of his father. Greeted her politely and cordiality. Took off the panama hat of his head, showed a pleasant smile and lowered, taking her hand and giving a formal kiss.

"Good afternoon, Miss Hampton. It's a pleasure to see you again after so many years. "

Anne sighed inwardly when she saw Rhett Butler walking into the room. Since she was a little girl, she always felt a hidden passion for him. His boor's fame, his physical beauty and virile and his bad reputation attracted her completely. Anne always dreamed and sighed for him in secret. When she felt his mustache brushing against her hand to greet her, she almost fainted with excitement. He was the captain of the blockade, the captain that she desired so much. But Anne was very shy, was considered a real lady, and never will have the guts to show her feelings or try an approximation. Now, that he was married with a wonderfully beautiful woman, Anne lost hopes.

"The pleasure is mine, Captain Butler. When I saw you for the last time, I was just a girl. " Anne said without being able to disguise her look of admiration and devotion to see that man so beautiful. Her eyes shining with excitement .

"You became a very beautiful woman, Miss Hampton." Rhett praised with a smile on his face leaving Anne embarrassed.

"Thank you, Captain Butler, you're very kind." Anne blushed embarrassed, but she was very happy after receiving that compliment. This has rekindled the old flame that felt and for a moment, didn't mattered if Rhett was a married man.

Scarlett didn't matter with Rhett's words. She was already accustomed with the words of her husband to please people. Rhett said those words by courtesy and kindness. He would never look at someone without salt as Anne. Scarlett continued drinking her cup of tea quietly and without realizing the loving look, that Anne directed covertly for her husband, at one time or another.


	34. A surprise

Chapter 34: A surprise

Anne was invited to dinner with the family Butler that day. She accepted graciously, after Eleanor repeating the invitation twice, because Anne was dispersed looking and coveting Rhett Butler. Scarlett didn't notice the attention that the girl directed to her husband, but Rhett realized those brown eyes shining for him. He was embarrassed. Was accustomed to be coveted by the women, mainly during the war when he was blockade runner, but never would have guessed that Miss Hampton could be interested for him.

During the dinner, Anne kept looking for her object of desire at one time or another, always stealthily. Rhett, on the other hand, was looking for Scarlett and repairing once again that she wasn't eating almost nothing. "She is determined to continue with this game. Trying to kill me with worry. " Rhett thought to himself. He thought the scarce appetite of Scarlett, was just an emotional blackmail to bring him back to her. He sought not to give too much attention, showing that he doesn't cared about her. Drove sweetly the word to Anne.

"Miss Anne, how is your family? I heard that your sister had a baby. " Rhett asked sweetly to the girl who was sitting in front him.

"My family is all right, Captain Butler. And my sister had a beautiful baby girl. " Anne replied smiling shyly, but with her eyes shining with joy. "He's so handsome." she thought while looked at his black eyes with admiration.

"You can call me Rhett, you don't need all this formality." Rhett said softly making Anne blush.

Those last words attracted the attention of Scarlett. Until that moment, She avoided looking at Rhett and was entertained talking to Eleanor about the ball of Santa Cecilia. Scarlett looked at her husband and then at Anne. That's when she noticed the look in love that the girl directed at her husband. "How could I be such a fool? This girl without salt, considered a great lady is wishing my husband! "she thought to herself, looking to stay calm.

"Thank you captain ... er ...Rhett. " Anne replied with wonder.

"So I feel better , Miss Hampton..." said Rhett smiling and realizing the indignant look that Scarlett headed for him.

"You can call me Anne. Only Anne. "she said blushing with shame.

"He's trying to kill me with jealousy. Cad! Black heart man. " Scarlett thought outraged looking for the two who now were talking about Charleston. Anne loosened herself completely, didn't seem to be so shy. She even forgot that Scarlett was sitting beside him, watching with hawk eyes everything that was happening. As Scarlett could think that little girl remembered Mellanie in something? "She's a fake lady ! Mellanie never coveted the husband of other. "she thought furious. Rhett realized that the situation was bothering Scarlett and decided to continue playing. He enjoyed to watching Scarlett with jealous the night before and wanted to cause this feeling in her again. Continued treating Anne with tenderness in his voice, with a sweetness in his eyes and hear her words with all the attention that he could give, and avoided completely look for Scarlett, as if she wasn't there.

"I'll not show I'm jealous! I'll not ! My desire is to kill the two! How dare they? " Scarlett thought seething with jealousy, but decided to pretend that Rhett wasn't there and that the lively conversation he had with Anne about Charleston, books and plays not was bothered her at all. Continued talking with Eleanor and taking deep breaths to not lose control. Rhett looked quickly at her and sarcastic smiled realizing the jealous she was trying to disguise. He could read her like a book and that game to leave her with jealous, was very interesting.

Rosemary realized the situation and don't liked of the looks in love of Anne for her brother. She always had Anne in so high esteem that was disappointed. Rosemary knew that Rhett was charismatic and during those days, she realized that he liked to provoke Scarlett as a primary school boy. But she was shocked, by Anne be coveting a married man. And Rosemary was completely in love with Scarlett. "Rhett is married! How can she look at him? I thought I knew her, but I was wrong... " Rosemary thought with anger and disappointment.

At the end of the dinner, Rhett asked to speak and make a statement, attracting the attention of all women who were sitting at the table.

"Ladies. I just want to take a minute to say a few words ... "

"Tell us , my son, we are all listening ." Eleanor said smiling at him.

"I would like to say that I bought two days ago, Dunmore Landing back." Rhett said smiling proud of himself.

"My son, what a wonderful surprise!" Eleanor exclaimed happily.

Scarlett looked at him and for a brief moment her anger was dissipated giving way to a contained admiration. "He bought Dunmore Landing! He recovered the lands of his childhood! He fought to get them back. He has love for Dunmore Landing as I have for Tara! "she thought looking for hide her smile, but her green eyes shone with excitement and this doesn't passed unnoticed for Rhett Butler who looked at her quickly. Anne looked at him, charmed and smiling like a fool and Rosemary rose from the chair to hug him.

"Rhett, I'm so happy too!" Rosemary shouted hugging him tightly.

"It was a surprise that I would like to share. In January intend to start to reform the Landing and I'm going to leave everything as beautiful as was before the war. " Rhett said smiling and truly happy.

"Congratulations, Rhett." Scarlett said making little case, seeking to hide her true emotions.

"Thank you, mrs. Butler." Rhett responded with a sarcastic smile for her.

"This is very good news, Rhett!" Anne praised shyly attracting the attention of Rhett to her. Rhett looked at her and said whispering provocatively with malicious black eyes:

"When it's all end, I'd like to take you to meet the Landing, Anne. I'm sure you'll love "

Anne sighed and couldn't say anything. Scarlett was furious. That was too much for her. Rhett inviting Anne for sightseeing on the Landing? And she? She was his wife. Scarlett played the cloth napkin on the table and retired to upper floor with anger.

"Scarlett, what happened, darling?" Eleanor asked worried, but received no answers.

Rhett laughed with excitement. Scarlett had an attack of jealousy in front of him. She was once again dying of jealousy. Rosemary played the napkin on the table too and stood up from the chair furious.

"Look what you've done Rhett? Why do you have to be so unbearable sometimes? I'm also going to retire. Excuse me mama, excuse me Anne. "and left the room without looking back.

"It was just a kind invitation, I don't know why they were so angry?" Rhett asked innocently pretending not to know the reason. He was radiant with happiness because of the jealousy of Scarlett.

Anne felt bad about all that situation. She wanted to run away. Don't realized that was only used by Rhett to provoke jealousy in Scarlett. She truly believed that the attention which he directed for her throughout the dinner was sincere.

"I guess I better go home." Anne spoke without having the courage to look at Rhett and Eleanor. Rhett did little case, without Scarlett there, he returned to be distant with her.

"No, my daughter. We will finish dinner and then I will ask for Corn take you in your House. " Eleanor spoke looking for Rhett severely. Rhett laughed fun once again. All the women of the house were angry with him.

Scarlett locked the door of her room and played the pillows against the wall with anger. She felt humiliated in front of everyone. Hold the tears. The anger was stronger and prevented her from crying. She wanted to go back to Atlanta, Tara or anywhere else that couldn't see Rhett Butler, never again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rhett doesn't waste the opportunity to provoke Scarlett. He's loving this new facet of her jealous. Wait for the next chapters!**


	35. A friendly warning

Chapter 35: A friendly warning

Anne Hampton has reappeared in the residence of the Butlers, five days after that dinner. Scarlett was talking with Rosemary quietly, both sitting on the couch in the living room, about the dress that they planned to use at the ball of Santa Cecilia and Anne entered accompanied by Eleanor. She appeared timid with her sweet voice and her polite gestures and contained. Scarlett couldn't hide the anger when saw her. Since that last dinner, Scarlett sought to be the most distant possible of Rhett Butler. During that week, he came to be on the bank during all day and during the night, she sought to exchange very few words with him during or after dinner. Rhett realized that with each passed day, he was more attracted by his sassy wife and stubborn, but inwardly thanked the distancing of Scarlett and focused on his work. Needed away to get his strength back and continue rejecting her and despising her because his forces were running out and he was close to losing control completely. Decided that would focus in the bank until the last day of that year and then would stay focused on reconstruction of Dunmore Landing. Knowing that Scarlett was jealous of him, left him closer to surrender. He couldn't miss that game and was determined to win anyway. During the evenings and late nights, were the weakest hours for Rhett. He drank a few glasses of whiskey to sleep. Knowing that his wife was sleeping in the front room for him, wearing those sweatshirts provocative, was enough to turn his head. He didn't miss the body of a prostitute. Rhett paid to have several prostitutes on his last trip, but missed of the Scarlett's body and the smell of her body. It was intoxicating.

He also had a tortuous curiosity to experience taking her to bed, knowing that she desperately wanted. How she would behave? Imagining a Scarlett wanton and delivered completely, willing to participate in all sexual games that he loved so much, let him with a tensed body and on fire. Rhett still not believed her love, but knew she really wanted to go to bed with him.

Scarlett on the other hand, was disappointed. She got very angry with Rhett, and after realize that he don't made a point of looking for her to apologize, or even get close to her; Scarlett began to lose hope. She never imagined it would be so hard to bring him back. Always trusted in her physical beauty and charm to turn heads of men, and it wasn't having any effect on Rhett.

He definitely didn't wanted her more. And now, Scarlett saw himself unable to take your seduction plan ahead and have a son with him to make him stay with her forever, as planned previously. She was losing weight slowly with your sadness contained, but Rhett also seemed not to care about that.

Sometimes, she wanted to pack your bags and leave Charleston, but always when thought about Rhett, his stubbornness won and she was still there, waiting for a chance. During the night, was very difficult to sleep. She had wanted to drink, and could only drink hidden from Eleanor and Rosemary. What her mother-in-law and her sister-in-law would think if they knew that she loved a drink?

Sometimes, could escape the room in the middle of the night to drink quickly a glass of brandy and that reassured a bit. But, when she lay in bed, the torture of Scarlett was just starting. She kept thinking about Rhett, wanting him too much and sometimes has come to crying with her head hidden in the pillow. She regretted have done that deal with Rhett. He continued avoiding her, being cruel to her and rejecting her.

Nothing has improved for her, nothing has changed. She didn't want a divorce. Wanted Rhett back. But, didn't know what the future might hold of the two when would leave the house of Eleanor at the beginning of January. She didn't know if would see Rhett again. Within a few days, the kids would be in Charleston and she could be distracted a little with them.

As soon as, Anne Hampton approached, Rosemary could not hide the fact that didn't want her there. Greeted her doing little case, which left the girl upset. And Scarlett couldn't hide his anger, with closed face only reached out to greet her with eyes glowing with rage. Eleanor didn't notice to hostile attitude of the two with the girl and asked for Liz serve the tea to all of them.

Anne realized that Rosemary and Scarlett were angry with her, but the urge to see Rhett Butler again, brought her back to the mansion of the Butlers without caring about them. Since the last dinner who went on in that House, Anne was daydreaming and thinking of Rhett all day, sighing by the corners. She imagined the two in Dunmore Landing walking together and kissing passionately. She knew Rhett was on the bank, so showed up at teatime, waiting to be invited to dinner and see him again. Scarlett already knew that Anne was there to see her husband again.

Rhett could arrive at any moment, and she would not support another dinner as the last, when felt so disrespected, with so jealous and so humiliated. She had to think and think fast on a way to take Anne out of that house. Decided to confront her rival, with that face of santa couldn't trick her into anything. Scarlett knew Anne was dangerous and capable of stealing somebody else's husband. She only pretended to be shy and polite. Was a false lady.

Rhett came home and saw that the women were entertained in the living room. He swiftly rose the stairs to pick up his cigars that were in his room and then go to the living room to greet them. None of them noticed the arrival of Rhett.

Scarlett stood up from the Chair and interrupted the subject of Eleanor and Anne. That was the last straw. The coy girl was trying to steal her husband and now her mother-in-law too. Rosemary remained quiet and avoided talking to Anne. She was mad at her boldness. Decided to play the piano and the sound of the music did not allowed them to realize the presence of Rhett at home.

"Anne, I would like to take you to my room, to show you the dress that I will use to go to the ball of Santa Cecilia. I would like an opinion that isn't familiar. " Scarlett asked faking a smile. She glanced quickly to Rosemary who stopped playing piano at that moment and winked at her, smiling cynically. Rosemary returned the wink of an eye smiling too, because she knew that Scarlett would be alone with Anne Hampton.

"That! Go with Scarlett view her dress, Anne! I already gave my opinion, but you know how it is? Scarlett thinks I said the dress was really nice because I'm her sister-in-law and like to please her. So she's looking for a different opinion and as you have a refined taste, I think your opinion would have a great validity... " Rosemary said encouraging Anne to go up to the room with Scarlett.

"I'm coming with you, Scarlett." Anne accepted readily smiling to show your kindness. "Excuse me, Rosemary. Excuse me, mrs. Eleanor. We've come back already. " Anne said rising from the couch and following Scarlett toward the room.

Rosemary laughed softly and continued playing the piano.

As soon as they arrived at the room, Anne walked in and Scarlett closed the door. Rhett heard the noise of Scarlett's door and opened the door of their room quietly. That's when realized that Scarlett was talking loud and fighting with someone. He was curious and put his ear to the door of her room to hear everything.

"Do you think I am a fool, Anne Hampton? You think you can fool me doing a pose of great lady? " Scarlett asked furious.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Scarlett. I thought you would show me your dress and. .. " Anne spoke sweetly with a frightened voice.

"You know very well what I'm talking about! You have your eye on my husband, his lady fake! Your ... your ... fool! In Clayton County, I met a lady fake, just like you! Her name was Emmie Slattery! That damn was responsible for killing my mom! " Scarlett screamed angry.

"No ... I am not an eye on Captain Butler, you are offending me!" Anne tried to defend herself and jumped back startled, but Scarlett approached and grabbed her arm nailing his nails.

"Weren't you? Now is Captain Butler, right, you no salt? Before, was Rhett, with the greatest intimacy! What I'm saying to you is very little compared to what I want to do! Look for my husband again and I'm going to rip your kind eyes with my nails, you idiot! "

"Ouch, you're hurting me!" Anne yelled trying take his arm of the sharp fingernails of Scarlett.

"This is a friendly warning, Anne." Said Scarlett snarling and squeezing even more her nails on the arm of Anne Hampton. "Next time, I'll stick these nails on your face, do you understood?"

Scarlett let Anne's arm and pushed her against the wall.

"How dare you?" Anne asked passing the hand on your arm that it hurt because of the Scarlett's fingernails. "I will tell everything to the mrs. Eleanor." she threatened.

"Go tell her, Anne. And besides I claw you, I'm going to tell her that you were lusting after my husband! I can't believe the mrs. Eleanor will adopt an attitude like that ... Oh, and there's more: I will spread across the city that you covet the husband the others and your reputation will be ruined, your lady fake! Therefore, I advise you to leave this place and never come back! And don't even try looking for my husband again, if you don't want to miss your eyes! " Scarlett said with contempt.

"Oh"

"Now, get out of here!" Scarlett ordered heading toward the door.

At that moment, Rhett ran to his room and shut the door quickly. He listened to all the talk and at first was shocked by the attitude of Scarlett. He never imagined, nor in his beautiful dreams, that Scarlett would act with such possessiveness and jealousy. He was stunned for a few moments, while heard the bedroom door open and footsteps rushed down the stairs running.


	36. Indictment of the past

Chapter 36: Indictment of the past

After Anne Hampton ran down the stairs and left the house of Eleanor without even saying goodbye, Scarlett breathed a sigh of relief. She saw through the window of your room the moment who the shy girl ran across the ornate garden towards the great gate of the mansion of the Butlers. Smiled satisfied. "This fake lady is not coming back here never more." she thought to herself. Before Scarlett thought of going back to the living room, Rhett Butler opened the door of her room without knocking.

"Poor girl, mrs. Butler ... you were really cruel to her ... you acted like an evil witch equal those of the fairytale stories." Rhett commented mocking while Scarlett jumped back after taking a scare with his presence.

"What are you doing in my room, Rhett Butler? Now, you enter without knocking? How you are daring! " Scarlett asked annoyed.

"I was in my room, Scarlett. I was after my cigars, but I heard screams coming from your room and. .. "Rhett said smiling at her and putting his hands in pants pocket.

"And did you hear anything?" Scarlett asked terrified. She froze with the possibility of Rhett have heard all that talk. She planned during all time to take Anne alone in an isolated corner where nobody could hear anything.

"My pet, Mama and Rosemary just don't listen to their cries, because Rosemary was playing the piano. It was impossible not to hear its warm conversation, Scarlett. I confess that I was very surprised by your protective instincts. I never thought you were so possessive and was scared, until feel sorry for that poor lady. " Rhett responded with a sarcastic smile.

"You nosy! You snooper! "Scarlett hit the foot on the floor in a rage. The last thing she wanted was that Rhett had heard that conversation.

"Take it easy, mrs. Butler, your secret will be safe with me. We've been through this once, do you remember? " Rhett asked fun remembering episode the library at Twelve Oaks.

"I would love to forget, Captain Butler. And I just said those things to Anne because she was very abused ... " Scarlett tried to explain, but had his hands shaking.

Rhett fell out laughing. Scarlett tried any cost, disguise the jealousy she felt him.

"Stop laughing at me, you cad!" Scarlett screamed with rage.

"I'm laughing because you insist on lying to me, my dear." said Rhett approaching her. He put the index finger gently lifting the chin of Scarlett so he could look into her eyes. His black eyes were shining and fondly he spoke:

"You were jealous of me, Scarlett. Was protecting his beloved husband with tooth and nail from the clutches of the adultery. "

"That's not true!" Scarlett replied removing his finger of the her chin, and shivering whole, after being so close, feeling his breath and his scent. Her legs trembled under dress and she tried to keep the balance leaning on the wall with one hand. "I did it to protect my reputation and the reputation of his family."

"Scarlett, I see in their eyes the wonderful glow of jealous stamped. Since that last dinner, you're avoiding me and is angry with me... " Rhett said looking serious and hiding the happiness that was suffocating him by inside at the moment.

"You're a dirty old man and convinced, Rhett Butler. And I wasn't jealous. "

"Don't get cocky with me, my pet. You were jealous of me. I never imagined that Scarlett Butler was a woman so possessive and. .. "

"Shut up! You are jumping to conclusions. Simply won't serve as a laughing stock here in this town, while you woo that creature without salt in front of everyone. While I'm here in Charleston, you will respect me! "

"Worried about your reputation, my dear? You've never been worried about nothing, never gave the minimum for the old guard or to decent people. So, I can conclude that you became the protector of the principles of morality. But, what a change so radical, mrs. Butler! Tell me: what caused this transformation ... "Rhett asked laughing loud enough.

"Get out of here! I don't want you in my room! " Scarlett screamed feeling cornered.

"You want to throw me out once again, Scarlett? Don't you get tired of kicking me out when we both know your true desire is that I stay here and preferably laying on your bed? " Rhett asked with his eyes burning with desire, but soon managed to camouflage them.

"Yes ... er ... I mean ... No! I don't want you in my bed and I want you out of my room! "Scarlett fumbled with her words and blushed after seeing the black eyes full of lust looking at her.

"You know, mrs. Butler. I'm surprised at the speed with which you got rid of your rival. Not waited neither that poor lady try your husband for a second time. But, you can't be too hard on her, anyway: you two have a lot in common. " Rhett said assuming false frieza and succumbing the burning desire felt inside.

"How dare you compare me with that idiot?" Scarlett snarled with anger.

"My darling, you forgot about your past? You did the same thing. Ah, my little hypocrite. Accuses a poor girl of coveting your husband, but coveted the husband of Melanie Wilkes for many years. "Rhett said quietly.

"You always have to bring out such unpleasant subjects!? I don't want to talk about it! The past doesn't care! "

"Because should, my dear. Because it was the past that destroyed our marriage or should I say: Ashley Wilkes?"

"You came all this way to play it in my face? To humiliate me again? "she asked, angry and looking for hide his pain. "Can you defend that fool and paint me as if I were the devil!"

"She's a good lady, Scarlett. And I think you were really cruel to her. I think we should invite her to dinner so that you could ask her forgiveness. " Rhett Butler spoke sarcastic wanting to provoke the wrath and jealousy of Scarlett.

"What?! How dare you defend her and propose such a thing, you skunk?! " Scarlett screamed with his eyes burning with hatred and willing to break the entire room on top of the him head.

Rhett fell into laughter once again. View Scarlett feeling hatred and jealousy was an aphrodisiac to him. She tried to take a deep breath. Did know that Rhett wanted to take her out of control. Decided to calm down, but wouldn't stand another minute with that man so hateful in her room.

"Get out of here! I won't ask again! And stop laughing! " She screamed, heading toward the door.

"Are you sure, my pet? Do you really want me to leave ... suddenly you can repent and. .. " Rhett said maliciously coming near her.

"I regret the day I met you! Now get out! "She ordered again absolutely furious and hurt. The jealousy was eating her up inside. Rhett said that Anne was a good lady. Wanted who she asked forgiveness for Anne. It killed Scarlett by inside.

"All right, my dear. I'm going to leave you, but please don't go breaking the whole room and control your jealousy, you can't disguise. See you at dinner, mrs. Butler. " Rhett said holding her chin affectionately, but took a slap on the hand.

Rhett left the room laughing and Scarlett slammed the door behind him. As he descended the stairs laughing of the whole that situation, hear a sound of crockery breaking inside the room. This caused Rhett continue down the stairs quietly and whistling with complete happiness. Never imagined that woman so daring and with genius as strong and stubborn, could someday be so jealous of him.


	37. The saucy girl

**Note: Dear readers: this chapter evaluates M, so be careful when reading. All right? Understand that Rhett is not a gentleman, so the dreams that he has with Scarlett are also not very decent. Is increasingly difficult for him to maintain self-control. I am very happy with the comments and would like to share with you that I started to read the book "Rhett Butler's People", here in Brazil with the title of "the clan of Rhett Butler" and I'm loving it! Much better than "Scarlett". Thanks for the support. And attention to the next chapters. Ross and Anne are gone for now, but they will come back ... pardon my english again, I am looking to do the best I can.**

Chapter 37: The saucy girl

_"Rhett Butler was sitting quietly in the leather armchair that stood in front of the fireplace in the library at Twelve Oaks. He lit a cigar and stretched his legs lazily. Was tired of hearing those men fools talking about the war, thinking that they could defeat the yankees. Rhett laughed to himself. They were so foolish that he couldn't feel sorry. Wanted that all those arrogant were for the hell! What he knew was that he would take a good profit with this war. And that's what mattered. Let out the smoke through his mouth happy. The barbecue was good, despite the inquisitive looks of those noble ladies and those honorable gentlemen for him. But, this does not surprised him. It had been a long time since his presence was denied in any decent southern home._

_He was already familiar with this. Rhett had a bad reputation and felt that was fun. His mind suddenly remembered of those emerald green eyes. Scarlett O'hara. Yes, this was the name of that girl who attracted his attention throughout the barbecue. She was beautiful! And had a fire mixed with innocence in his eyes that made him mad. Needed to know more about that girl. Needed to find a way to get close to her. Lost in thought, didn't hear the door open, close and be locked with a key. Steps walked toward him. The armchair stood with his back to the door and Rhett was entertained with his thoughts to hear the footsteps of delicate shoes. Loose once more the smoke through the mouth, but when looked at the side almost jumped out of his skin._

_Looking up at him with innocent eyes was Scarlett O'Hara. She smiled coquette and approached the armchair that he was sitting. Rhett looked at her surprised. He had not noticed the entrance of someone in the library and even thought she was taking a nap along with the other ladies on the floor above._

_"Miss O'hara. I did not notice your presence. And I don't want to make trouble. I'm going to retire and. .. " Rhett said threatening to raise the armchair._

_"No! Don't go, Captain Butler, please. " Scarlett said pleading and approached even more to avoid that he got up from the armchair and left her._

_"But, Miss O'Hara, if someone sees us here, his reputation will run a great risk." he said with a smile fun and erasing the cigar in the ashtray on the little table next to._

_"That's why I locked the door, Captain." she said smiling without taking her green eyes of his black eyes._

_"You ... you locked the door?" Rhett asked shocked._

_"I want to be alone with you, Captain Butler." Scarlett said blushing and a little embarrassed._

_"Girl ... girl ... you want to play with fire?" he asked with the dark eyes full of desire to look for those red lips and that pale neck that was completely to shows, revealing the curve of the round and firm breasts._

_Scarlett crouched on the mat facing him and supported her arms on his knees. Rhett trembled with that bold attitude, while a pair of green eyes looked so innocently at him._

_"I want to play with you, Captain Butler, can i ?" she asked innocently passing the delicate hands in both of his thighs._

_"Miss O'Hara, you are a very saucy girl and. .."_

_But Rhett couldn't finish the sentence, because Scarlett rose a little and kissed his mouth crazily, pulling a groan deaf. Her small tongue invaded his mouth exploring fully, while his hands continued caressing his thighs shapely and strong. Rhett at the beginning was scared because it was taken by surprise, but returned the kiss with equal passion._

_Both tongues dueled between themselves and the heat of that Kiss so bold did a body part of Rhett to manifest. Scarlett noticed the excitement of the captain, because her hands were already softening his manhood on the pants, which was hard as a rock. Rhett was breathless and tried to break the Kiss to breathe, but Scarlett didn't leave and continued pushing her tongue deeper inside of his mouth._

_She moaned while cherished his erection groping all extension with both hands small. The heat was killing Rhett Butler and ran to boot his tie, throwing it on the floor. Then he moved on to use his big hands to explore the body of that cheeky girl. Passed his hand affectionately on her face, then dropped his hand to the lap and then both hands down to her breasts, where he touched gently. Without realizing it, Scarlett opened the buttons of his pants and shoved his small hand inside to remove "that part" that she so much wanted to see. Rhett jumped with the sensation and broke the kiss. He looked at her surprised, looking to catch my breath. His tan chest was going up and down with irregular breathing._

_"Girl ? Girl ? Are you trying to kill me? You know what I can do if i lose the control? " Rhett asked still scared and looking inside green eyes and wild of Scarlett, giving an opportunity for her let him before he could show how wild and daring he could also be._

_"You didn't like, Captain? I was looking for you throughout the barbecue. " Scarlett whispered with her face blushing, her lips swollen and her hands supported again in the his thighs. She returned to crouch and looking at him innocently as if she were still a child. Rhett passed the finger in her bottom lip and sighed with eyes narrowed._

_"You're amazing, girl. How could I not like your so sweet and warm gesture, Miss O'Hara? "_

_"Then let me continue ..." she replied giving a kiss in the rough finger that caressed her lips._

_Rhett couldn't say anything more and looked at her with expectation and a wild desire that threatened to explode inside him. Scarlett was kneeling between his legs and started unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt. Rhett put his hands to try to help her, but she refused._

_"Be quiet. I want to do this alone. "she whispered seductively, causing the captain to relax in the armchair and let her do it all by herself, just watching her actions. He was definitely in love. He wish that girl hot and sassy forever. Considered kidnap her after the ball and take her away. Never would let her stay with another man. She was his and only his._

_Scarlett opened all the buttons of his shirt and was drooling over of that tan and muscular chest. She kissed, nipped and licked the entire length of that chest so strong, making Rhett moan with madness. He pulled her and kissed her mouth viciously doing her almost faint._

_She was playing with fire and he made a point that she was burned. Scarlett bit his lower lip and returned the kiss with equal passion. They devoured the mouth each other with a hunger that exceeded the normal range. She broke the kiss and knelt again without taking her eyes from his eyes._

_Passed the hands again by Rhett's chest, causing chills and went towards his pants. The buttons were open and she put her small hand inside his pants to get his erection. Rhett relaxed and allowed her to do what wished with his body._

_He knew his time would come soon and that she was lost. Planned take that dress green and kiss her body all before owning her. When Scarlett took his erection out of his pants, he moaned and threw her head back, closing his eyes._

_He knew that Scarlett had the control of his body in the hands. He felt a wonderful feeling and intoxicating. A pleasure that he never felt, even with women that he paid to make sex in the brothels. He felt the tongue of Scarlett playing with him and looked down to see what she was up to. He groaned loudly when he saw the sassy girl passing the language on his imposing member._

_"Scarlett! My God! "he screamed, grabbing her hair with his hands. "_

Rhett Butler woke up scared. Put his hand on heart that was beating violently inside his chest. Took a deep breath trying to calm down. He was dreaming about her again. And the worst: Scarlett was sleeping in the room in front of him, inside the same house. He knew couldn't continue like that, that was going crazy. The wish have her in his arms was suffocating him.

He got out of bed and grabbed the bottle of whiskey that led to the bedroom before sleeping. Had to drink. He had to calm down. He was afraid of himself. He was about to open that door and breaking into the room of Scarlett to possess her anyway. Thought about going to a brothel, but he knew that wouldn't correct.

He would have physical sexual satisfaction, but none of those prostitutes would be as Scarlett. He loved her. From the first moment that touched on her body as soon as he got married, he never had sex with Scarlett. He always made love to her. And that was the difference. With Scarlett, he would never be satisfied, would always have headquarters of her body for the rest of his life. Filled a glass of Scotch, but couldn't drink. Felt angry at himself for being so weak and threw the glass against the wall, breaking it in a thousand and one pieces. Sat on the bed and lowered his head, holding it with both hands.

"Damn It! Scarlett! Damn it! "he said to himself growling with rage.


	38. Only a flower

Chapter 38: Only a flower

Scarlett woke later that day, she was happy because the children would be there at the end of the day. For the first time, she really was missing her children. The Christmas was near, and she planned to go to the city centre with the kids to buy gifts for them and for the family Butler. Remembered that she had to send a gift to Beau. She felt heartbroken to remember the son of Melanie Wilkes. It would be the first Christmas who boy would pass without a mother. She promised to look after the kid, but hadn't head for this at the moment. She was focused on their own problems and knew that Beau was in good hands and being well taken care of. Scarlett didn't know as Ashley Wilkes was living without Melly, but she wasn't caring about that. She asked for Nany bring a tray with breakfast in your room, but was not able to eat almost nothing. Scarlett hadn't more pleasure in eating. With its silent sadness masked by strong Irish genius who pulled of Gerald O'Hara, she no longer felt hungry. Was eating enough to remain standing.

Asked for Nany help her put the dress. Since the first conversation he had with Rhett in the library, she sought not to wear outrageous dresses. Sought to use simpler dresses. Even so, she was still beautiful. And even Rhett Butler couldn't take his eyes off her, but Scarlett couldn't realize. That day, she chose to use a flowered dress, without frills and ribbons. Every passing day, Scarlett felt increasingly close to becoming a lady without salt, and it bothered her a lot. She liked to be the center of attention, She liked to be different from other women, and now, she felt equal to all. Was hoping to use the dresses she liked so much, when she let Charleston. She just wanted to rescue her identity, be who she always was. Scarlett repeatedly wondered what was the reason of satisfying all the wills of Rhett Butler. He didn't want her. He didn't love her anymore. Why she kept insisting? It was when she could hear his heart screaming that regardless of what Rhett felt, she loved him too much. Although he didn't love her anymore, she loved him for him and for her, for both. Loved him with all her strength. But, knew her days in Charleston were numbered and it made her sad. Because the future between them was uncertain and foggy. She was already a month ago in Charleston and two weeks near the husband and nothing had changed between them.

Scarlett made braid in her long black hair in front of the mirror of the dressing table and placed a dark blue shawl around her shoulders. She left the room and went down the stairs. Eleanor was in the Bazaar with Rosemary and Scarlett claimed an indisposition the night before not to go along with them. She was tired of that boring place. Where had to put up with boring subjects of aunt Pauline and aunt Eulalie and had to see Anne Hampton playing the role of good lady. She couldn't see that lady fake in front of her. And she was angry at seeing Mrs. Butler treat that girl so well. Anne also greeted her cordially, but they both detested and this was visible at least for them and Rosemary. Rosemary knew about the antipathy that one felt for each other and she even distanced herself from Anne getting the side of Scarlett.

But that day she was alone at home, at least until lunchtime, when Eleanor and Rosemary would be back. Rhett was probably on the bank or solving their business and later, would return home for them to be together to get the kids and Prissy at the station. Scarlett decided to go to the gardens of the funds because she had nothing better to do. She went out the side door of the living room, rounded the side of the balcony and arrived at the ornate garden. Looking at the gazebo, she saw three people crouched taking care of the garden. Her heart almost stopped when she realized that one of them was her husband. What was he doing there, taking care of the garden as any employee in that house? Scarlett walked up to him.

"My dear, mrs. Butler! You finally woke up. I thought you would sleep all day. " Rhett greeted standing.

"Rhett, what are you doing here? I thought you were on the bank. " Scarlett asked with her eyes melting upon seeing his shirt partially open, showing the muscular chest and perfect. And felt her body burn when she saw the sweat dripping down his forehead, neck and down to his chest tan. Rhett realized the ravenous looks of his wife and laughed softly. Passed his hand over his forehead to wipe the sweat and said:

"Well, I decided to take care of the garden today. I like taking care of the flowers of this house. "

"I didn't know you liked to take care of flowers, Captain Butler." she said with disdain.

"My dear, there's a lot of things about me you don't know." he retorted cynically.

Scarlett bit her lower lip looking for him. And Rhett crouched again in the same place that was. She decided to go back into the house and try to distract herself with something else. But as soon as she turned to leave the place, Rhett called:

"Scarlett."

Scarlett returned to look for him and saw him standing with a pretty flower in his hand. Rhett approached her with a smile and a loving gaze, he had a twinkle in his eye blacks who she hadn't seen in a long time.

"For you, my pet. Just blossoming. "

"It's beautiful, Rhett!" Scarlett said smiling and picking up the blue flower merged with lilac with her delicate hand. That moment, she went back in time and feel like a girl from the Clayton County being courted by one of her admirers. But that man was different. She truly loved him. Was happy to receive just a flower. Coming from Rhett, a smile, a kind look, a flower, a diamond ring, any thing, it was very important to her. Stuck the flower against his heart that was beating happily.

"Thanks, Rhett." she thanked affectionately, lowering her guard.

Rhett laughed and squeezed her cheek fondly.

"Later we will together get the children, Scarlett."

"I'm anxious to see them."

"Me too, my pet. Well, I'm going back to take care of flowers and anything just let me know. "

Scarlett smiled blushing like a schoolgirl and Rhett gave a kiss on her forehead, then returned to the same place where he was taking care of the flowers in the ornate garden. Scarlett walked into the house and climbed the stairs running. Entering the room, she kissed and squeezed that flower against her chest with affection and sighed in love. She would keep that flower as a treasure.


	39. Wade and Ella in Charleston

Chapter 39: Wade and Ella in Charleston

The Charleston station was packed in late that afternoon. Due to the proximity of the Christmas and the ball of Santa Cecilia, tourists began to arrive. The few hotels in the city were crowded and the shops stayed open until later. After three months, Scarlett saw a great movement of people in front of her and for the first time, she felt as if were back in Five Points, Atlanta. She missed working in her shop, but was quiet, because uncle Henry, sent a telegram for her, two days earlier, stating that the business of the store were thriving and that employees were taking care of everything. In the telegram, also was informed that her sister Suellen had asked for money to take care of the kids. Scarlett didn't think weird to know that. She knew that her sister wouldn't miss the opportunity to put her hands in a few dollars. Uncle Henry also reported that the Peachtree street mansion was well looked after and that the accounts were all in day. Scarlett knew her husband was still paying all your bills as you've always done since they got married. It was his money that kept that sad mausoleum.

Scarlett awaited the arrival of the children on the landing platform. Rhett Butler was smoking a cigar on her side and they didn't exchange many words. It was already dark when the train where the children were, arrived in Charleston. Wade was the first to get off the train, followed by Ella and Prissy that was carrying two suitcases. Scarlett looked for her son. She smiled happily. He was huge, so big. Wade changed completely in three months. He was going to do twelve years in February of the following year, but appeared to have some 14 years. Scarlett ran to hug him. Rhett was impressed with that scene. He had never seen his wife hugging her son like that. He realized that Wade has grown and was with a different posture. He looked more serious, more focused and more confident of himself. Rhett smiled glad to see that the boy was turning into a young man. He imagined that boy graduating in law from the University of Harvard in the near future. Ella was still the same. She was wearing a pink dress and a hat on her head. Rhett looked at her and thought of Bonnie. A sadness has eroded his heart. There was no way looking at Ella and don't remember his daughter. The two played together. Ella quickly embraced her mother and ran to Rhett's arms. He took her on his lap, lifted her in the air and she crossed her arms around his neck tan.

"Uncle Rhett! Uncle Rhett! "Ella screamed happily in the arms of the stepfather.

"My dear girl, you are beautiful! Uncle Rhett was dying to miss you. "he said gleefully pressing her against him.

"Hi, uncle Rhett! I also felt miss you so much. " Wade said as soon as Rhett put Ella back on the floor.

"My son, you're huge. Come give me a hug. " Rhett asked opening his strong arms.

Wade hugged Rhett strongly while he tenderly caressed the boy's brown hair. Scarlett stood beside Prissy watching that scene. Her children loved truly Rhett Butler. He had a special way with kids. She had a great desire to give another son to him, but remembered that Rhett isn't wanted her. He was a man who deserved to be the father of some 20 children, but of course, that Scarlett would like to be the mother of all of them. She lamented immensely. Ella wanted to hug him again also and Rhett held Wade with one arm to hold Ella with the other that became available. As those children would miss him if Rhett and Scarlett really were to divorce. She wanted so much fix her marriage, but he didn't want . As much as Rhett loved her, and he knew that loved her, didn't have the guts to risk his heart again.

Inside the carriage on their way from the mansion of the Butlers, the children talked animatedly with Rhett, who smiled and always answered any question of them.

"Uncle Rhett, you think when I grow up I'm going to be a strong man like you?" Wade asked with an expectation that shone in his eyes.

"But, of course, Yes! My son, when you grow up , will be the strongest man around the South and everyone will respect you. " Rhett said flatly.

"And we're going out to mount to horse, uncle Rhett?" Wade asked excited.

"We're going to do. When you will be on vacation in University, let's get through this world, riding together and we will also watch the horse racing. What do you think? "

"I want very much, Uncle Rhett." Wade spoke with her eyes shining.

"How can he lie like that for my son? Cad ! Is planning to divorce me! How dare he say to Wade who will accompany him in horse racing?If he thinks that after me leave, will continue seeing my kids, he's mistaken. " Scarlett thought angrily, while Rhett shook the boy's hair with his strong hand. Wade smiled embarrassed with the loving gesture of the stepfather.

"Uncle Rhett! Uncle Rhett! Will you take me for a walk? "asked Ella.

"Yes, my honey. I'm going to take you on a wonderful candy store near here, where I took your mother. "

"You're going to buy for me, a doll for Christmas?"

"I'm going to buy several dolls for you, my daughter. And also we will fixing the Christmas tree together. What do you think? "

"I want to! I want! "shouted Ella elated, doing Scarlett capping her own ears.

"Uncle Rhett! Did you know that I helped the uncle Will take care of plantations in Tara? " Wade asked if intruding on conversation.

"I'm happy, Wade! I'm proud of you. I need someone to help me take care of the beautiful flower garden of your grandma. "

"I help, Uncle Rhett." Wade offered.

"Children, stop bothering the uncle Rhett." asked Scarlett to the children that kept talking about more.

"Scarlett! They don't bother me at all! I am very happy to talk to them! " Rhett retorted looking seriously for his wife.

Wade and Ella were quiet. They still had fear of their mother and preferred to obey her. Scarlett looked to Rhett and pranced her chin. She was tired of all that noise inside the carriage. But Rhett did not quit and said to the children.

"Why are you quiet? Come on, talk to me? Were not missing me? "

Children returned chatting animatedly and Scarlett looked furious for Rhett, who only smiled sarcastic while answered one more question of Ella.

"Hateful man" she thought snarling with rage and capping the ears once again.


	40. Children in the mansion of the Butlers

Chapter 40: The children in the mansion of the Butlers

Eleanor Butler was waiting the presence of children eagerly. She asked Liz to prepare various types of sweets and fix the room especially for them. Rosemary went to the library and get some books from children's story to read to the children of Scarlett after dinner. They were happy with the arrival of children in Charleston. With less than seven days for Christmas, Eleanor was already running with preparations for Christmas supper. Agreed that Rhett would come out the next day to buy the tree. She wanted that Christmas could be comfortable for everyone. Without Bonnie, the day wouldn't be a joyous, but at least she'd do everything that was her power to succumb to pain.

Soon as, Eleanor heard the hooves of the horses and the noise of the wheels of the carriage stopping in front of the House, she and Rosemary were receiving them at the door. Rhett was the first to descend, followed by Scarlett, the children and Prissy. Mrs. Butler was smiling of so much happiness. She ran to hug the kids and said to them, who had several types of candy for after dinner. Ella was happy too. And both kids found that house beautiful and were delighted with the ornamental garden. Rosemary also played the role of aunt loving and promised to Wade and Ella that would read a story about Pirates for them, before they go to sleep. Scarlett also wanted some time alone with the children, to know about Tara and how Mammy was. But, decided to wait for the euphoria of the children exhausted. Rhett was completely entertained with them, and even Rosemary and Eleanor exchanged Scarlett by the kids. She felt jealous, because liked to be the center of attention, but on the other hand, was pleased that wouldn't have the children stuck on the bar of her skirt.

Rhett, Rosemary and Eleanor stayed late into the night talking to the kids in the living room, while Scarlett preferred to go to sleep early. The next day, when she came down for breakfast, all were already seated at the table. Rhett decided to take the kids downtown to buy the Christmas tree together. Prissy left the children tidy onto the ride and Scarlett got upset for not having been invited to go along with them. She at first thought the children would be able to attach her with Rhett, but realized that was happening quite the opposite. Soon as, they went out to the center of Charleston, Scarlett went back to her room and lay down on her bed, totally depressed.

At lunchtime, they returned home. Rhett brought a huge Christmas tree and bought several embellishments. He also bought two dolls to Ella and a Crystal chess set for Wade. Scarlett came down for lunch. And they went into the dining room happy with their gifts on hands.

"You didn't purchased anything for me?" Scarlett asked.

"No, my pet. We ended up forgetting you. " Rhett replied laughing and flashing a eye to Wade that smiled too.

"Mother! Mother! Uncle Rhett bought two dolls for me and took us on candy store! " Ella said happy showing the dolls for her mother.

"They're beautiful, my daughter." Scarlett said discouraged. She was upset equal to a spoiled child. She Felt forgotten and tossed aside.

Wade showed the chess game to his mother, Rosemary and Eleanor who were sitting at the table, while Rhett ran to his room, to guard the emerald necklace that bought to Scarlett. He planned to make a surprise for her on Christmas Eve. After, he came down the stairs with a box of chocolates. The Favorites of Scarlett. He bought in the candy store for her.

"For you, my darling." He said smiling and delivering a box of chocolates for her. "But you will only open after lunch."

"Oh, Rhett! Thank You! Are my favorites! " Scarlett thanked happy and looked at him with a twinkle in her eye.

"You were wrong, my dear. Thought we were going to downtown Charleston and we would not remember you? "

Rhett and the children fell into a laugh and Scarlett just laughed too.

"It is ... you caught me..." she said laughing.

Rhett also delivered a box of fine sweets to Eleanor and another for Rosemary.

"Oh, my child! As you're kind! " Eleanor thanked.

"Thanks, Rhett! With you bringing so much candy, we'll get fat! "said Rosemary.

"God forbid!" Rhett laughed. "Good, now let's eat, because afternoon Wade will help me with the garden and night we will ride the Christmas tree."

Children screamed happily, while Scarlett capped once again her ears. Rhett sat the table laughing and all had lunch happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dear readers: This chapter is very short. This is only to illustrate the arrival of children in the mansion of Eleanor Butler. Still have the Christmas and the Santa Cecilia ball. Has the return of Ross and Anne to harass the couple. There's a lot to happen. Wait for the next chapters and thanks for the comments.**


	41. The week in Charleston

Capítulo 41: The week in Charleston

The week passed quickly. Wade and Ella had a great time in Charleston. They and Scarlett went out together to buy gifts and had lunch in a restaurant. Scarlett purchased a gift for Beau and sent through the mail. Also bought gifts for all the family Butler. They put the presents carefully under the Christmas tree, along with the gifts that Rosemary, Rhett and Eleanor had already placed there. Rhett sought to go less to the Bank during those days, to spend more time with the kids. Wade helped him take care of the garden and during some nights, they played chess together.

Rhett put a bit of brandy in a glass for the boy drinking hidden. He was delighted with Wade. The two talked a lot and he realized that the boy had really matured. Ella was always around. She missed the uncle Rhett constantly. He bought several toys for her and spoiled her pretty, making Scarlett arrived to complain. She didn't want her husband to ruin her kids with treats.

Rhett ignored her pleas and claims and kept spoiling children regularly. Rosemary also clung to the children of Scarlett. She enjoyed reading children's stories for them every night, liked to comb her hair of Ella, was playing chess with Wade, playing the piano to they can hear. The children were very polite. Despite constant pampering they received of Rhett and Rosemary, they continued behaving very well. Eleanor took Scarlett's sons to meet the Bazaar and the children were praised by the old guard of Charleston, due to the exemplary behavior.

Wade made a point of saying to the old ladies that he had two parents: Charles Hamilton who died in the war and Rhett Butler who fought in the war too. The ladies were thrilled with the boy. They saw in him a bright future as a lawyer or even a military man. Ella lost some freckles and her face became softer. She was still considered an ugly child, but the old guard believed that she would become a beautiful woman when grew up and Rhett lived-eulogizing her, saying that she was the prettiest girl of Charleston.

Rhett and Scarlett went to talk some more. He sought to stop his rude words, but sometimes could not hold his tongue. He loved to provoke the temper of Scarlett. Had a certain passion for it. The two took the kids for a walk in the Park and dined out in a fancy restaurant in downtown Charleston. Scarlett continued eating little and already felt weak, but she didn't say anything to anyone. Rhett noticed long ago that she was avoiding the food, but kept thinking it was all just a childish tantrum. Sometimes he was able to buy her with rides and chocolates.

He offered something in return if she ate. Always could fold her and Scarlett was capitulating to the food. Ross and Anne Hampton disappeared, and the jealousy that Scarlett and Rhett felt for each other was succumbed during those days. Eleanor was already accustomed to the constant disappearances of Ross and didn't care much. Her house was going through a time of peace and joy, and she thanked to God every day for this.

Scarlett and Wade continued talking the entire afternoon on the porch or in the gazebo. He told mom how was Tara, said he liked to take care of plantations that belonged to your grandfather Gerald, but he was still determined to be a lawyer. Scarlett explained that he could be a lawyer and take care of plantations anytime, because Rhett was working in a Bank and took care of the flowers of the ornate gardens of the mansion. Wade also said that Mammy was the flu and has come to stay a few days in bed, and Scarlett was worried. But he reassured his mother saying that everything was fine and that Mammy was already good health again. Scarlett remained distant from Ella and left her entirely to the care of Rosemary and Prissy. Ella and Rosemary were very stuck together during that week. She said that her aunt was a lot like Uncle Rhett and became the shadow of Rosemary. Where Rosemary was, Ella was along.

Wade asked for his mother when she, uncle Rhett and they would go back to Atlanta. He missed Beau. Was worried about him. He also said that he felt sad about the death of aunt Melly, but which sought not to cry. Scarlett said she also missed Melly, but didn't have the guts to tell the children that they would return to Atlanta without Rhett. She didn't know how would pass that information to them. She decided to leave to do so when the time came. She planned to invent something until there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Note: in the next chapter is already Christmas Eve. Scarlett and Rhett will have an approach very sweet and very romantic. Thank You!**


	42. Christmas Eve

Chapter 42: Christmas Eve

Scarlett looked in the mirror that night. She looked beautiful! Decided to put a red dress with gold embroidery, a tight corset and held her hair on top of head. Put rouge on the cheeks and scent of roses waters on her neck. Put her red calfskin shoes and a red tiara on her head. Felt as a Queen. When she opened the door of her room, Rhett opened the door of his room at the same time and the two ended up meeting in the hall.

"Mrs. Butler, the lady is magnificent!" Rhett praised looking at Scarlett from head to toe and felt his body tremble with that breathtaking vision. She reached out and he sweetly gave her a respectful kiss, tickling with his mustache.

"Thank you, Mr. Butler. You are not too bad. "she thanked plucking laughs from her husband. Rhett was dressed in a black suit of imported silk and black shoes lacquered. Was with the mustache trimmed and his hair was combed. And his woody scent left Scarlett drunk . How she wanted that man! How she wished him.

"Thank you for the compliment, my pet " he said laughing. " Let's go down? "he asked offering his arm to her. Scarlett kindly smiled at him and hooked her arm delicate in his strong and muscular arm. The two descended the stairs together as if they were a King and Queen.

The supper table was lit candlelight with candlesticks and crystal glasses and porcelain dishes imported from Paris. In the center of the table, had a huge Roast Turkey with cranberry sauce, a dish with baked ham, a roast duck with onion sauce, sweet potatoes, Oyster pie, a plate with celery fried, baked beetroot, Graham bread, turnips, cabbages and carrots baked of South. The table was full of food, attracting the attention of children before those dishes so well prepared. Rhett sat at the end of the table, Scarlett sat on the right side and Eleanor sat on the left side of front for her. Rosemary sat on the side of Eleanor and Wade sat on the side of Scarlett, while the little Ella sat on the side of Rosemary with whom she was very attached in recent days. Rhett opened red wine and offered a toast to his family that was sitting at the table. Scarlett struggled to eat, but couldn't. She put a small piece of turkey on her plate, but ate very slowly and with unwillingness. Rhett couldn't take his eyes off her. She was beautiful, she looked like a Queen. He was quite fragile and attracted to her that night.

"Scarlett, my darling. If you eat a little more, I'll give you a very special gift... " Rhett said affectionately to her, holding her hand over the table.

"You have a present for me?" she asked excited with a twinkle in her eye that resembled the girl from before the war.

"Yes, I have. But, I'm just going to give you if you eat. "he said flatly, but without losing the tenderness in his voice.

Scarlett tried to eat a little more, while Rhett watched his wife with eyes of a hawk. She looked like a Queen, but also looked like a little girl and this left Rhett crazy with desire and passion for her. His black eyes shone with admiration and for a long time he couldn't camouflage his feelings for her, until stopped eating just to watch her, but Scarlett didn't notice. She was entertained in a lively conversation with Wade and Rosemary at that moment. Eleanor realized the loving gaze of the son directed to her daughter-in-law and smiled happily. It was evident that Rhett has always loved Scarlett. She just doesn't understood why the two don't get along completely ? They loved each other as much for more that they fought a lot too..

After dinner was served dessert: Lemon pie, chocolate chips and pumpkin pie, leaving children with water in mouth.

In the living room, Eleanor asked for employees take away from the furniture to transform the room into a place to dance. Rosemary was in charge of playing the piano. Rhett invited Scarlett to dance with him, where she graciously accepted completely flushed. He passed his arm around her waist and pressed her against his hard body, while the two slid across the room to the sound of the piano of Rosemary. Scarlett felt her body stay warm for a moment and wondered if Rhett felt the same way. It was wonderful to dance with him, feel his smell and the heat of his breath so close. He danced divinely well, and carried her body with an ability and impressive smoothness. Wade asked Eleanor to dance with him. He was a lovely boy and wanted to dance as well as his uncle Rhett. Ella sat on the couch watching the four dancing and couldn't wait to open her presents.

Rhett was intoxicated with the smell of Scarlett and with her body so close to him. They were perfect dancing together as if they were merged into one body. Were the cloth of the same fabric. The true fusion of two kindred spirits. He was doing everything to master his self-control and the hidden passion that felt, but had an overwhelming need to kiss her, to hug her and sleep with her that night. As he'd like to take every piece of clothing gently of body of Scarlett like a groom on his wedding night. Had been a long time since he felt her body so close and so hot. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as if only the two were present in that room. Nothing else mattered. She just wanted to feel his body, his breath, his hand on her waist and the other hand holding her gently, the his smell. He was a pirate Prince. A King who had her heart in the hands, even though Scarlett tries to show the opposite because of her pride and her fear of being rejected once again. They didn't say anything to each other during those brief moments. Just tasted quiet joy of being together. The love that both felt didn't need words. Scarlett would be dancing with him all night, to stay with the head lying in his strong chest, listening to the quick hits his heart.

Later, everyone sat around the Christmas tree to open their gifts. Ella won over some dolls, some hats and beautiful dresses. Wade won a toy rifle, two books of stories about pirates, several toy soldiers, a small imported telescope to view the stars. Women have gained scents, hats, jewelry and fine fabrics to make beautiful dresses. Rhett took a box from inside the jacket and showed it to Scarlett.

"For you, Mrs. Butler. The best dancer the night. "he said smiling with black eyes shining with expectation.

Scarlett pulled gently out of his hands and the box opened. She was amazed when he saw a necklace with large stones of emeralds and surrounded by tiny diamonds.

"Oh, Rhett! It's beautiful! "she said taking the necklace from inside the box.

"Serves to highlight your eyes, my darling." he said with a look full of tenderness.

"Can you put it in me?" she asked smiling and delivering the necklace for him.

Rhett put the necklace on her neck affectionately and trembled when he saw her neck pale so inviting for a kiss. He took a deep breath and walked away.

"That's beautiful, Scarlett!" said Rosemary looking at the necklace that Scarlett displayed now in the neck.

"Thanks, Rhett! You've always had a good taste in choosing the right jewelry for gifting me. " Scarlett thanked satisfied.

"I do everything possible to please, Mrs. Butler." he replied happily lighting a cigar.

"I also have a gift for you, Mr Butler." she said fun.

"That's right, my pet? I look forward to welcome you. " Rhett said releasing the breath and displaying a seductive smile.

Scarlett came to him with a huge and beautiful wrapping in the hands. When Rhett unwrapped the package and opened the box, smiled and don't took his eyes off those green eyes that shined, he was happy to see that she lovingly bought a cigars door of gold, a box with the favorite Cuban cigars of Rhett, a lighter of gold with diamonds and a canteen of gold for drinking whisky.

"How many gifts, Mrs. Butler! You must have spent a fortune!? "he said with the black eyes shining with excitement.

"I don't care about the value of the gifts, Rhett. Don't ask me how much I spent, because I don't even know. "Scarlett retorted doing little case. Rhett fell out laughing.

"Thank you, Scarlett. I really enjoyed all. "he thanked and gave a kiss on her forehead.

Scarlett was entertained in a conversation with Eleanor and Rosemary. All were sitting on the couch, while the kids played with their new toys, sitting on the floor beside the huge Christmas tree. Scarlett drank a glass of wine and looking at one time or another for the necklace that was still on her neck and was shining as much as her eyes. She smiled happily. That night was great for her. Make some time that Rhett left the room to save his gifts and don't returned. Scarlett rose from the couch and asked for license for her mother-in-law and her sister-in-law. She was willing to find her husband. Climbed the stairs toward his room. Knocked on the door, but nobody answered. Rhett wasn't there. Down the stairs and went into the kitchen, but Rhett was not there too. Rolled every room of the House, but no sign of her husband. Went to the back garden and there, found Rhett in the gazebo. He had his head down and shoulders slumped and as soon as she approached him, she realized that he was crying. She climbed the stairs of the gazebo and stood facing him, without saying anything. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes, with his black eyes and swollen. The tears rolled down his face tan. Scarlett was desperate. Rhett sobbed crying even more and kept babbling to himself:

"Bonnie."


	43. Bonnie Blue Butler

Chapter 43: Bonnie Blue Butler

"Bonnie" Rhett babbled again crying a lot.

Scarlett approached and passed her hand gently on his face tan looking dry his tears. She wasn't used to see Rhett crying like a child. He always seemed to be so strong, so confident of himself and even mocked various situations. But, she knew Bonnie, her daughter deceased, was his weak point. Rhett held the sadness throughout the night of Christmas, but don't supported. Not to cry in front of his mother, his sister, Scarlett and the children, he chose to isolate himself in the gazebo. He could have stayed locked in his room, but knew that soon someone would come looking for him. He didn't want to ruin the night for others who were so happy.

Scarlett was not very good to say words of comfort. She also suffered with the death of her daughter. But, did know that now he needed her. And she wanted to do the best could to comfort him. Rhett knew she was there, felt her hand delicately stroking his face, but his mind was completely dedicated to the memories of the blue-eyed girl who loved him so much.

"She's supposed to be here with us ... Bonnie loved Christmas ... I would love to have given her a new doll ... "he vented heartbroken.

Scarlett said nothing. She just wanted to embrace him and give all the love in the world for him. "As I'd like to give you another son, my love," she thought to herself, as she wiped with her two hands, the tears that streamed down his face.

"But I was to blame for her death ... I deserve this pain and this suffering ..." Rhett said lowering his head even more. Scarlett's heart broke at that moment. Her eyes filled with tears and she screamed clinging to him.

"No! You didn't kill Bonnie! You are the best dad in the world! "and fell into an uncontrollable cry against his chest.

"But you said ..." he stammered crying.

"Forgive Me! Please forgive me! I'll spend a lifetime begging you to forgive me for those horrible allegations that I made! Rhett, forgive me! You were a real father to Bonnie! And our daughter loved you so much! Please! Please! "Scarlett begged with tears dripping and looking up, trying to find his eyes. He don't looked at her. Continued staring straight ahead. He felt the her body grabbed with his, her smell , knew she was crying, but he had no the strength to look at her. Scarlett laid her head on his chest and sobbed grabbing even more her body against him.

"She loved you, Scarlett. Bonnie loved you so much, my darling. " Rhett said looking wipe his tears with the back of his hand, while searched resume his forces.

"Please! Please forgive me! "Scarlett continued imploring while lost all the forces that still remained to her.

"When she and I were here in Charleston, Bonnie asked me several times to get back home. She wanted you, Scarlett. She loved and admired you. "Rhett said sniffing her hair, while Scarlett cried in despair.

"I loved her Rhett! I loved her too! But, I was a terrible mother! And I yet you accused of something so monstrous. Forgive Me! You don't have to love me, I just want you to forgive me for having you accused. You were the best father I have ever met! "

Scarlett was being honest. She realized that loved him so much, that really bruised see him suffering. If she could rip that pain in his heart, she would do anything. But, couldn't do anything. It was an eternal pain that both would feel, but she realized that both could share this suffering and this would alleviate a lot. He trembled to hear those words. How he waited for Scarlett to tell him some words of comfort. He remembered how missed the affection of Scarlett when Bonnie died. Now, they were both there, clinging, consoling each other, suffering with the same pain. Rhett kissed her hair and tenderly said:

"Don't blame yourself, my love. I deeply regret having said that "a cat was a better mother than you."

"Oh, Rhett! I miss her so much! She was our little girl. She was the perfect fusion of both of us. " Scarlett whispered crying.

Rhett's shirt was wet with the tears of Scarlett. He hugged her tightly against his chest, while Scarlett was confessing all her pain. She was so vulnerable! Was so unprotected. He realized that he needed to calm down to care for her. She needed him.

"I thought about not letting her be born ... I was a terrible mother. "Scarlett babbled without removing the head from his chest." Please forgive me, Rhett. "

Rhett never imagined that Scarlett would be able to beg his forgiveness. She looked like a tortured soul, a child terrified. She trembled in his arms.

"Don't say that, never more, my love." he asked fondly. "Mamie Bart was a bad company. It's her fault, if you came to think of ... No! It was never your fault! "and squeezed her stronger against him , almost crushing her, as if he could lose her.

Scarlett continued crying. She allowed the pain that held within the heart went out. Rhett lifted her head fondly, so could look in her eyes.

"Look at me, my love. Look at me. "he asked while she was reluctant to take her head off hot breast of Rhett.

Scarlett lifted her head and looked at him. The tears of both still oozed for their sad faces. She sniffled trying to stop crying. Rhett took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her nose. After held her face with his two strong hands, stroking the her skin pale, smooth as silk. Looked for the green and wild eyes of Scarlett. Those eyes that appeared constantly in his dreams. Were two emeralds that sparkled with an expectation that for the first time, Rhett couldn't decipher. Looked at her red lips. Her sweet lips trembled, without that Scarlett could control them. A heat ran through the body of the two in that cold Christmas eve. And Rhett without thinking twice lowered the head and his mouth covered the her mouth with a passionate kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Note: Finally the long-awaited kiss. Wait for the next chapters.**


	44. A kiss

Chapter 44: A kiss

The kiss started gently, as if both were exploring an unknown environment, but at the same time so eagerly expected. Rhett pressed Scarlett stronger against him, like a madman in love. He passed his hands behind her back, by the sides of her body, in her small waist, in her neck, while Scarlett spent her hands behind his back and the his muscular chest desperately. The kiss if mixed with the tears and each could feel the taste of the tears of the other. Time stood still for the two. When he tried to break the kiss, Scarlett grabbed his black hair and pulled his head down to deepen further her passionate kiss. Rhett put his tongue in her mouth, causing her to almost faint . Realizing that Scarlett was shaking so hard, as if she would fall, he held her tightly in his arms. She returned the kiss grabbing his tongue with hers, leaving him shocked, because Rhett has never seen Scarlett surrender with such ferocity for a kiss given by him. While the tongues got tangled desperately, the heart of Scarlett looked like that would explode at any moment. She felt the fire burning down her body. Passed lovingly her hand on his chest and then dropped to his belly searching to get more in low. Rhett realized her audacity and murmured breaking the kiss:

"Saucy girl..."

But, before that Scarlett could say anything, he kissed her again with a savagery that made her moan and rub her body against his, feeling his hardened member. Rhett was devouring her mouth and moaned too. Both tongues vied among themselves, wanting to go deeper in the mouth of another.

Rhett's hands touched her breasts and he took a deep breath. He wanted possess her there and was very tempted to do it. Scarlett gently stroked his hard member over the his pants and Rhett moaned loud, catching her in his lap without breaking the kiss. Scarlett grabbed his back with her legs, while Rhett put his strong hand under the her dress to caress her thigh and his other hand held her by her ass. He walked carrying her until one of the beams that held the roof of the gazebo and stuck her there, continued rubbing his hard body against hers. Scarlett felt his member hard, his tongue inside her mouth, his hand traversing her body and thought it might faint. She had never felt like that, like a wanton in the middle of the garden. Something exploded inside her making her crazy. She grabbed his hair with one hand squeezing painfully, while the other hand descended by his chest searching by his member hardened. Rhett broke the kiss to breathe and laughed when he realized the forwardness of Scarlett. She was blushing because never had been so bold. When Rhett realized that her hand was moving toward his chest again, he kissed her once more. She then, continued down the hand and found the place that wanted so much to touch. Rhett broke the kiss again and groaned. He began a trail of kisses for her jaw, her neck and her collarbone while moaned softly due the bold ministrations of his wife.

"Rhett! Oh! Rhett! " Scarlett moaned while touched in the her husband's manhood completely insane with desire.

Rhett kissed her mouth again, and again, and again. Listen her lips moaning his name, begging for him, made him crazy. He pressed his hands on the waist of Scarlett and rubbed his manhood hard against her body. Thought in rip her dress. Scarlett spiked her fingernails on his shoulder while scrubbed themself, only their clothes were in the way. Rhett has completely lost control of himself.

There, at that moment, they lowered their guard and he forgot his game. He desperately wanted her to since came back from Europe. He squeezed her even more against the wooden beam. Rhett interspersed fierce kisses in her mouth with kisses and bites into her neck. Scarlett felt short of breath, he really was a man who took her breath away. His hands weren't letting to move, going from the her neck for her backs ,for her waist, for the firm breasts with nipples hardened, for the her naked thigh.

Both moaned and snarled with an intense desire to be released. She wanted to tell him that wanted to make love and how she loved him, but the mouth of Rhett was rapidly stroking several places of her body and not gave time for her to say anything.

He started to unbutton his shirt, because the heat of desire was suffocating him. Her body was shaking and Scarlett tried to help him open the buttons of his shirt with her shaky hands. Rhett captured her lips again, while Scarlett smoothed affectionately now his bare chest exposed.

It was when they heard someone shout.

"Mommy! Mommy! Uncle Rhett! "

Was Ella who was on the balcony looking for the two. Rhett left Scarlett at the same moment, but she kept clinging to him, wanting more of his kisses, with her head up and her eyes closed offering her lips.

"Scarlett! Ella is looking for us! "Rhett said rushing to close the buttons of his shirt and looking ignore those lips offered to him.

"Oh, Rhett! Please don't go! It was so good! "Scarlett begged.

"Scarlett! Forget what happened! It was a moment of weakness! We shouldn't have done that! "He categorically said searching regain his posture as before.

"But, Rhett? The way you kissed me. You still love me! "Scarlett said unresigned , looking at his black eyes.

"Scarlett. It was only a kiss, it meant nothing. And I'm a good kisser. I've always told you that. "he said coldly.

"You cad ! Your filthy ! " Scarlett screamed with eyes full of tears. Know that her kiss and her caress meant nothing to Rhett and that even he lamented have kissed her, broke up with her. Scarlett felt desire of strangling him or play that emerald necklace that was on neck toward those flowers that he spent days, taking care.

"Scarlett, I'm sorry." Rhett tried to explain.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed when Rhett tried to touch her shoulder. "I hate you! I hate you! "

And descended the stairs of the gazebo running with her hands on her face to hide the tears. Rhett was sad to see her run into the house, sobbing, but he could not surrender. Scarlett just felt a childish passion for him. She really don't loved him and he believed completely in it. Soon, that she found out that he still loved her very much, would abandon him. Rhett would rather continue playing even against his own feelings.

He needed forget her anyway. Had to show her that the love that she said that felt for him was not true. Looking at the Moon, he sighed and made a decision. Just had to put it into practice. Was sure that Scarlett would accept his offer.


	45. Author's Note - Part 2

**Author's Note - Part 2**

**I am enjoying writing this story. In the book "Gone With the Wind" as well as Rhett Butler and Scarlett are the main characters, had Ashley Wilkes and Mellanie Hamilton. In my story they are replaced by Eleanor Butler and Wade Hamilton, so I ask that you keep an eye on these two. They will have a very important role in the path of reconciliation of the couple.**

**Eleanor Butler is not as naive as she shows. In later chapters you will observe that. She pretends not to know anything. She pretends not to know Scarlett very well. Rhett had who pull. She can read Rhett Butler and Scarlett as an open book. She just did not say anything. Eleanor will be the second mother to Scarlett.**

**Wade Hamilton is maturing. As the oldest son, he will protect Scarlett tooth and nail. Throughout history, he will show an astute and clever boy. Also will show a rebellious and courageous side. In one of the worst moments that Scarlett will pass, will be he who will protect her. He is a boy who have the sweetness of the Hamilton, but have the vibrancy and energy of the O 'Haras.**

**Ella Lorena will approach her mother during the later chapters. She will also lose a bit her annoying way and will help Wade protect her mother. The two will form a beautiful pair to care for and protect Scarlett.**

**The story will pass in : Atlanta - Charleston - Atlanta - Tara. Following that order. The final destination of the couple, where they will finally find happiness together, I'll leave without counting.**

**Rhett Butler loves his wife too, but he is afraid to take that love. He suffered a lot during the time that was living in Atlanta and married her. He does not believe in love she feels. He will only be able to see that she really loves at a very critical moment, which is still far from happening. So I ask you to have patience with him. They will have sweet and loving moments, but Rhett will not surrender so easily.**

**Regarding Scarlett, I can say that she will feel and sacrifice herself for a true love and genuine. Just that. The rest is secret.**

**I'm reviewing the chapters already posted and then will post the chapter 46. Rhett has an agreement in mind to offer for Scarlett. Will she will accept?**

**Thank you very much for the comments! All are welcome!**

**Note: I plan a story with 200 chapters. I hope to get there.**


	46. An irresistible offer

Chapter 46: An irresistible offer

Scarlett locked herself in her room and cried until sleep. That Christmas night was magic and she could still the taste the kiss of Rhett in her mouth. But he regretted have kissed her and regretted have almost possessed her at that gazebo. She felt so wonderfully well that moment and now she felt like a trash. She never felt so daring in her life as that night. She thought about how much her mother Ellen would be disappointed if she knew, but quickly dismissed that thought from her mind.

She loved Rhett Butler from the bottom of her heart and there was nothing wrong in giving herself completely to him. The kisses he gave her were so hot and passionate. How could he not love her at all? Scarlett cried until not having more tears. She surrendered completely and was again scorned. Rhett was slowly destroying her self-esteem. She felt like a prisoner of a love so suffered. They were equal and had everything to be happy together. But Rhett didn't want. She never imagined that would be so hard to win back his heart. She was angry at Ella.

Her daughter always bothered her in all. Scarlett thought the girl was useless. It was a child who was stuck in her skirt and now was stuck like a glue in Rhett Butler, bothering that moment so waited for Scarlett. She knew that someone could see them making love in the garden, but the desire and the passion she felt were so strong, that she didn't care if they were seen. She just wanted to turn herself in for him and make love desperately and without scruples. Scarlett wanted to do bold things during the act, things that she blushed only to imagine.

She knew that Rhett was a rascal and that he would have loved to see her so bold and so delivered. She reached the hand to touch him and feel him, something she had never done before. She blushed with shame when reminded of it. But, now, Scarlett felt once again the pain of rejection. Was as if her kisses and her caresses were not pleased at all. Scarlett thought about going away. To hell that agreement that always benefited only to Rhett Butler! She did not win anything with it, only a few kisses due to a weakness moment of the husband.

Rhett came into the room desperate. He made a decision that could free him of that love forever. He loves Scarlett more than anything, but he didn't really believe in her love. Was passenger, a childish passion love. He took the place of Ashley Wilkes, and was just that. Stripped of his clothes and lay down on the bed. He closed his eyes, but couldn't sleep. Only could remember of those moments so hot that spent with her in the gazebo. Reminded of the smoothness of her skin, the taste of her thirsty lips, the sound of her moans, as she kissed him and touched him. He sighed.

The heart beat accelerated. They almost made love there, practically in front of everyone. Scarlett never kissed him or touched him that way. She was always cold during sex that they had after the wedding. She never got to make an affection him. But, now, everything was different. Scarlett grabbed him with a hunger that left him scared. She mirrored his own animalistic passion, that feeling that Rhett was fighting with all forces to hide. He saw her eyes shining with a burning desire directed towards him and only him, something never thought could happen.

He was 45 years old, but was turned into a young boy in the presence of Scarlett. Rhett always managed to maintain control, master the situations, but now, he too was being slowly mastered and this was something hopeless. He needed forget her, had to rip her out of his life, because Rhett knew if kept going that way, he would be the only one harmed at the end. He could still smell her impregnated in his body as if she was there, lying next to him in the same bed. Rhett putted his hand where she came to put hers, ripping off his desperate moans.

And in the heat of the desperation and interrupted desire and restrained he went satisfy himself with his hand. He preferred to go back to a technique he used during his youth not to break down the door of her room and possess her like a madman. He needed calm down the fire of desire that burned him inside. Had reached the limit and dispense Scarlett was a brutal sacrifice for him. Even after staying for a while in the garden, as soon as he entered the room the desire came back stronger than ever. While manipulating his member with the hand, he imagined himself finishing that who he wanted do with Scarlett in the garden.

Reminded of her moans, his name into her mouth, her hand on his chest and in his manhood, her nails scratching his back on top of the shirt, her tongue screwing with him desperately, and without support more, Rhett growled with his eyes closed when he reached the climax with his hand under the bed sheet. He didn't like to achieve sexual climax that way, He'd rather have a woman, but at that moment or he satisfied himself or he would have to surrender to his forbidden desires and fall into the clutches of Scarlett. The pride and the fear stopped him to do that. Later, Rhett calmed down and fell asleep thinking about the offer he would make to Scarlett. The moment that did the offer to her, he could prove to both that her love was a lie.

The next day, Scarlett came down for Christmas lunch, more dead than alive. She was with swollen eyes and didn't want to talk to anyone. Eleanor and Rosemary tried to talk to her, but Scarlett claimed that was with an upset stomach and asked to leave her in peace. Eleanor asked if she wanted to call a doctor, but Scarlett refused. She didn't eat much of anything. Avoided in all ways look at Rhett Butler who was on the other side of the table, with his dark eyes fixed on her. He noticed that she was down, dejected, destroyed, but avoided talking about any thing for her.

He had to finish with everything. Had to make its offer soon. Show her that her love for him was not true. He always managed to read Scarlett with an open book, but his stubbornness made him blind to realize that she really loved him very much. All realized that she truly loved him, least him. Wade looked at his mother worried. He realized that she cried the night before, but it should have been because of Bonnie, his little sister who died. Scarlett not touched in the food and lifted of the chair claiming an indisposition and returning to her room. Rhett followed her and took her by the arm, before she opened the bedroom door.

"We're going to the library, Scarlett. We need to talk. "

"Let Me go, Rhett Butler! I don't have anything to talk to you! "she said coolly trying to free her arm from his strong hand.

"We have a lot to talk , Mrs Butler. And you're coming with me. I have an offer for you. "he said categorically pulling her by the arm toward the library.

"I don't want anything from you, you cad ! I want to go to my room! I'm sick to my stomach! "she growled angry.

"After my offer you will improve a lot! Now come on! "he said pulling her harder.

Scarlett decided accompany him. The curiosity led her to the library with him. For a moment, she was filled with hope that Rhett would have reconsidered his decision and after last night in the gazebo, decided to give one more chance for both. For a brief moment that hope gave her the strength to lift the chin and show dignity. He ensured that she would improve after the offer he had to do. Could only be a reconciliation even if slowly. Just so, Scarlett could improve.

They entered the library and Rhett closed the door. The last visit that she did that place didn't have fond memories. Was soon that Rhett has returned from Europe and laughed her feelings and then humiliated her doing little case of her body. The memory gave her chills. She looked at Rhett who sat on the table of studies. He seriously looked at her and pointed to the chair on the other side of the table. Scarlett found all very strange. Seemed that they would take treat of business and not of love. Even so, she sat and looked for the cold black eyes that looked at her too. Scarlett began to tremble.

"Why have you brought me here, Rhett Butler?" she asked bluntly.

"Like I told you, my dear, I've got an offer to do for you. And I can assure you that it's an offer that can't refuse and that you will really like. "he said seriously without taking his eyes of her green eyes.

Rhett opened the table drawer and pulled out a checkbook. Took a fountain pen and began to write the check that was blank.

"What is this, Rhett?" Scarlett asked without understanding anything but shaking with despair without knowing the reason. The environment in that place was dark and her soul would feel that.

"It's a present for you, Mrs. Butler." Rhett replied finishing to write the check.

"Present ? What do you mean by that? "she asked, frightened.

Rhett ended to write the check and tore the foil of the checkbook, keeping it quickly inside drawer. With the check sheet in his hand, he looked coldly at her, but inside, his heart was beating so hard that could stop at any moment. The time had come to show both that this love she felt was a lie. The time had come for him to get rid hers. But Rhett didn't know how could live or if would be truly happy after leaving her.

"I offer you three million dollars for you accept the divorce, Scarlett." he offered bluntly.


	47. A price

**Note: my dear readers: I know that the divorce in Georgia was not allowed at that time. I believe that in fact, Rhett is testing the love of Scarlett. Of course that the fault are of the two in relation to the failed marriage that they have. Rhett loves Scarlett, but he is a coward and is afraid to surrender to love, because he feels that is dominated by her, despite trying to show the opposite, and there's a lot of resentment because of Ashley Wilkes. Rhett thinks he can buy Scarlett with money, to get rid of the love that he feels and that he can't experience, by his own stubbornness, resentment and fear. He knows that there is no divorce in Georgia, but hopes to buy the law with his money as he did in "Scarlett", but Scarlett's reaction will be completely different from what he expects. Read and opine! I'm really enjoying. I read many fictions that they get divorced and never said a word about that, even though there was no divorce in Georgia at that time, but in my story I will tell you that they're not going to get a divorce. And the game will turn for Scarlett, please, just wait. Thank you !**

Chapter 47: a price

Scarlett grabbed the check in hand. Her hand was shaking and she couldn't look at Rhett Butler. She thought he had gone mad. Only as soon as to be proposing such a thing. How could he be so blind and so hateful? He couldn't see that she really loved him. He felt that her love had a price? He was treating her like she was a prostitute who was there, receiving payment for one night of love. Her stomach hurt even more. She bowed slightly and pressed the place of stomach, but don't grimaced in pain. She can handle the pain in front of him. Never, would allow him to see her suffer.

"It's a lot of money, my dear. Can you live in luxury the rest of your life and send the entire city of Atlanta to hell. " Rhett said coldly lighting a cigar.

Scarlett looked at him and tried to swallow the tears that threatened to fall. Scarlett looked at the check written and remembered her father, Gerald O'Hara. The stubborn Irish who she so loved and admired. She never would allow Rhett the humiliated like that. What did she do to him? Was a sin love him? Her green eyes sparkled expressing her inner strength. The inner strength that she would never lose, even though the situation was difficult. A burning flame and alive that burned inside her would give her the strength to keep standing and with her chin up. She got up from the chair with the check in her hand and turned her backs to him. Rhett followed every movement her with an uncertain look. At the bottom, he was hoping that she didn't accept that offer, but he knew that she would accept, because Scarlett loved money more than anything. He wanted to believe she loved him, but he couldn't.

He couldn't believe that she could love him. Rhett who has always been a man convinced of his seductive talents, was insecure near Scarlett. Scarlett turned and looked at him again with eyes full of tears and snarling with rage. The only time that Scarlett was sold for money was to save Tara after the war, then, she always managed with an iron fist the store and the sawmills in Atlanta to never need pass through that again. And now she was faced with that man that she loved so much and that was trying to put a price on love that she felt.

"Look what I'm going to do with your gift, you cad !" she screamed, tearing the check into several pieces.

Rhett couldn't say anything. He almost jumped off the chair of scare. He didn't expect that attitude of Scarlett. He took the cigar out of his mouth and stood looking at her, while Scarlett continued screaming with him.

"I'm not selling myself, Rhett Butler! How dare you bring me here to humiliate me like that? I'm not one of yours prostitutes, you filthy man! I don't have a price! My feelings do not have a price! "she screamed, tapping her foot on the floor.

"Scarlett, be reasonable. You're not putting a foolish passion over a good amount of money. Don't behave like a child at this time. Be sensible! What do you think you feel for me is just an foolish passion. "Rhett insisted with his offer raising the chair and erasing the cigar in an ashtray.

" Foolish passion ? There is not a shred of foolish in me, you bastard! The only fool who I know here, is you! "

Rhett tried to approach her, but Scarlett retreated behind. Her eyes had a brightness so intense that attracted Rhett completely. He wanted to touch her and hold her. As he was glad she did not accept that money! "Does she really love me?" he thought to himself at that moment.

"Don't you dare to come near me, you cad ! I'm leaving here now, pack my bags and go back to Atlanta. And you can wait for your divorce, sitting, because I will never give it to you. Never, you rascal! "she screamed, going in the direction the door to exit, but Rhett held her by the arm with his eyes shining with excitement.

"No! You're not going anywhere! "

"I'm leaving! Our agreement is over! I don't want see you in my front, Rhett Butler. Never again! "she yelled trying get herself loose.

"No! You're not going to take the kids and. .. "

" The children are mine! They will come with me where I go, so, let me go! "she screamed again.

"Scarlett, please stay! I'm begging you! "he asked trying pull her to hug her.

"Now you want me to stay, why? Is it because you don't have someone else to humiliate and ridicule? No, Rhett Butler. I arrived at my limit! You're a monster! And I want you well away from me! "she yelled pushing him with all her force.

"Scarlett, I didn't want humiliate you. Our marriage is over and I just wanted ... I just wanted ... " Rhett stuttered unable to finish the sentence.

"You just wanted buy your freedom and get rid of me. Yes, that's right: I'm leaving, but I don't want a dollar coming from you! "

"You don't understand! That kiss that happened yesterday ... " Rhett tried explain about the kiss. Tried explain that that kiss messed with his head, leaving him crazy. He wanted speak that was afraid of hurting himself, that was afraid she would used his love and then dump him like she did with Ashley Wilkes, but couldn't. The words wouldn't come out of his mouth.

"That kiss never should have happened. You're right: that woman could really love a heartless person like you? The almighty Rhett Butler! The only things you have are: money and prostitutes! Is so accustomed with vulgar women who can't see anything decent in your life! Neither a genuine feeling. Goodbye, Captain Butler. "

Rhett tried to hold her still, but Scarlett used all her forces and scratched his arm leaving a mark. He ended loosening her. She opened the library door and ran to her room. Rhett went behind her totally desperate. He acted like a fool and an rascal. His head pounded the same question leaving him crazy: "does she really love me?"

Scarlett locked herself in her room and Rhett was knocking on the door, begging to enter.

"Scarlett, open the door! Not done talking! "

Scarlett did not answer anything. She just fell into bed, buried her head in the pillows and cried while listening to the pleas of Rhett on the other side of the door.

"Scarlett! Don't make me commit a madness! I don't want to break down the door! "he asked again.

"Rhett, my son. What are you doing? "

"Mama ?" Rhett asked scared giving a jump back.

Eleanor Butler was standing in the hallway looking at him with eyes afflicted and worried. She knew that her son and her daughter-in-law were fighting. The cries of the two came downstairs and Rosemary took the children to the garden, for they couldn't hear that fight, while Eleanor decided to go upstairs see what was happening.


	48. The sermon of a mother

Chapter 48: The sermon of a mother

Rhett looked frightened for his mother and at the same time very embarrassed. He could hear the sobs of Scarlett from inside the room, but with his mother standing there in front of him, he declined to break down the door and force her to talk to him. Rhett couldn't understand his own attitudes. How he could hurt so much the woman he loved more than anything else in the world? How he could be so cruel to her? He was so sure she was going to take that money and still would laugh of his face, making him give up once of feel that love that both disturbed him. But, her attitude was completely different from what he expected. When Scarlett tore up the check, she left Rhett with the head completely turned. He knew at that moment perhaps was being the most unjust person in the world. She wanted to leave. She didn't want to see him nevermore. Rhett couldn't let her go now, that hope was born within him. The hope that Scarlett could really love him. But, with his mother there, he couldn't do anything else.

"Rhett, what's happening?" Eleanor asked worried.

"Nothing, mama. Scarlett and I discussed ... " Rhett tried to justify.

"I want to talk with you." Eleanor said with the face closed. She did not appear to be satisfied with the attitude of her son.

"Yes, mama. Let's go back to my room. " Rhett offered surrendered, realizing that his mother would give him a sermon.

Rhett opened the door of his room and Eleanor entered. He closed the door and they both sat on his bed, one facing each other. He kept looking at his mother, hoping that she started to talk. He knew his mother was upset. Probably, she listened the screams of Scarlett. He regretted not having her taken by force and covered her mouth with his hand to keep her from screaming. Now, Rhett would have to face his mother. And she was not satisfied with the fight he had with his wife.

"I'm very disappointed in you, my son!" Eleanor said bluntly.

"Mother, we just discussed, it was just a passing fight and ..."

"Stop it, Rhett! How can you be thinking of divorcing her? How?" Eleanor asked angry.

"Mother, you do not know really Scarlett." Rhett said disgusted to see his mother again defending Scarlett.

"Do not underestimate me, Rhett. Yeah I know! And anyone can see in her eyes, as she loves you! Only you, my son, can not see! She loves you much that love me and love Rosemary too, because we are your mother and your sister. We are part of your blood. I listened everything she spoke to you, Rhett. How can you be so cruel? I'm glad that Rosemary took the kids to the garden as soon as you started fighting and they did not heard anything. "said Eleanor totally disappointed.

"Mom, I can't believe she can love me true. Try to understand? I wish of had the guts to tell you who really is Scarlett, but I can not ... "he lamented.

"I already told you that I know who is Scarlett! And I'm not interested in knowing about the mistakes she made in the past. Just know that you're playing your happiness away with your both hands. "

"Using my own words against me, mama ?" Rhett asked with a mocking smile that lasted a short time, because Eleanor remained with the face closed to him.

"Mom, I don't wish I had brought my marital problems here home, but Scarlett appeared and. .."

"She appeared here in Charleston because she loves you, my son! She wouldn't get out of Atlanta alone to come here, if she didn't love you so much. Her eyes sparkle when she looks at you. When she hears your name, only your name, she trembles with excitement, my son. As you can't see? Any person realizes that the love she feels for you, is stamped on her face. My God, Rhett! What are you doing with your life? "

"Mama, forgive me. .. "Rhett asked embarrassed, ashamed of himself. The last thing he wanted was to bring that kind of concern for his mother.

"It's not for me that you should ask for forgiveness, my son. It's for her. My God, Rhett! You humiliated her too much! She's not eating right to so much sadness because of your carelessness and now you want to divorce her and still offer a deal? I don't want even to know what was the kind of offer that you did because I don't want to stay even more disappointed with you. "

"Mother, I love her very much, but I don't want to suffer anymore. If she leaves me after learning of my love, I will stay mad. " Rhett said with eyes full of tears.

"Rhett, you're not a kid anymore! You already have 45 years! And you're going to suffer more, after leaving her. Can be sure of that. Have you ever thought how your life will be when you do not see her anymore? Would you really will be happy without her, without Wade and Ella ? You're throwing away the people who loves you, by fear and pride! "

"But, e if the love she feels for me, is a passing love?" Rhett asked still insecure.

" Passing love ? She is married with you, my son. She's already in middle age, already had three children. She is a woman and not a child! You have to be thankful for every day that she really loves you, because most marriages are arranged and almost all couples marry without love. You both love each other very much and with it the possibilities of being happy together are endless. "

"My head is really confused, Mama. I wanted so badly to believe in all this and love her with all my life, but I'm afraid, and it's hard for a man to assume so, even more for his own mother. "Rhett said with his head down without being able to look into the eyes of Eleanor.

"Because if you continue with fear will kill all the love she feels. You've always been an exceptional man, full of qualities. It's time to start showing these qualities to the woman that you love, Rhett. Or : you will lose her. "

Eleanor got up out of bed and headed for the door. Rhett looked at her and asked with his black eyes shining with tears.

"Where are you going, Mama?"

"I'll talk to Scarlett."

"No, Mama. Don't do this. She won't listen to anybody. "

"She will have to listen me. I'm not letting her go. "Eleanor said determined, opening the bedroom door and close it after her departure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Note: my dear readers: I loved the attitude of Eleanor Butler. She is very smart. And you? Liked It? Comments are welcome! Thank You!**


	49. A request

Chapter 49: A request

Eleanor Butler knocked gently on the door of the room of Scarlett.

"Scarlett, my darling, open the door for me, please!" she asked sweetly.

Scarlett took the head of pillows and answered sniffling and wiping away the tears with the back of her hand.

"Mrs. Eleanor, I'm not too well, I'd rather be alone."

"Scarlett, please open the door, I'm really worried about you, don't leave me out here." Eleanor begged insisting once again.

Scarlett rose from the bed. She couldn't let Eleanor begging to enter. She was so fond of her mother-in-law, who couldn't mistreat her. And she knew that Eleanor had no fault by have a horrible son. When she got near the door, felt herself dizzy and grabbed the lock with one hand and with the other held the wall so that couldn't fall down on the floor. Scarlett opened the door and Eleanor took a fright when saw her. She was pale, haggard and with her eyes swollen and filled with tears.

"Oh, my honey, I can come in to take care of you?" she asked worried.

Scarlett didn't say anything, just left her enter . Eleanor locked the door and at that moment Rhett left his room and putted his ear to the door of the her room to listen to the conversation of the two. He was also with eyes full of tears. And was holding himself on to keep from crying like a child. He had wanted to come into her room and beg for forgiveness, even if she doesn't forgive him, he would beg again, and again, until she will accepts. "I'm really a cad!" he cursed against himself. He never imagined that that offer would hurt both Scarlett. And if she really loved him? He froze when thought about it. He waited for her for so many years and after finally getting, was pushing her away from him. Rhett realized he was being a fool. He knew that loved her, come to think that didn't love her anymore, that could forget her, but when he returned from his trip to Europe, and found Scarlett waiting for him at the home of his mother, he realized that never stopped of loving her and that he still wanted her more than any other woman. When he realized he was getting vulnerable to the charms of her, tried protect himself in every possible way. But, after the kiss that they gave in the gazebo, that hot kiss that almost led him to the crazy to the point of make love with her there even, he realized that he was defenseless against Scarlett and decided to use the last weapon who had to protect himself from that love. But, didn't think the result would be that. Now, was contrite and ashamed of himself. He couldn't let her go. If his mother could not convince her to stay, he would beg her not to leave him. Rhett had a vital need to know if she really loved him.

"Mrs. Eleanor, I'm sick to my stomach and. .. "Scarlett said trying hide the fight who had with Rhett. She would never tell for her mother-in-law about the monster that she had as son. She didn't want hurt Eleanor.

"Scarlett, i know that you and Rhett fought." Eleanor said bluntly when she sat on her bed.

"Forgive me, Mrs. Eleanor. I didn't want to have a fight with Rhett inside your house. " Scarlett replied with her head down without have the courage to look at her mother-in-law.

"My dear. It's not your fault. I know my son and know the temper he has. No need to be embarrassed. I know you really love him and he loves you too. "Eleanor said smiling and holding the delicate hand of Scarlett with the her.

"Rhett doesn't love me, Mrs. Eleanor. I think he hates me, that's the truth. He's done everything to convince me of that. "Scarlett replied crying once again.

"Oh, my dear. You are so wrong, Rhett loves you more than he realizes. I know my son very well, Scarlett. But, he is stubborn and hard-headed. "

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Eleanor, but I can't believe that he loves me. I tried everything I could, but he won't even look at me, just looks when he comes to mock me. When he makes me a little affection and makes me happy, right after he humiliates me and ends with me. I can't stand it anymore ... and I'm going back to Atlanta. I never want to see you again! " Scarlett said sobbing.

"No, my dear, don't go away, please. The children are so happy here, and I and Rosemary love you so much! I'll take care of you and I will not let my son humiliate you. "Eleanor begged pulling Scarlett for herself and embracing her strongly.

"No, Mrs. Eleanor, I want to go. I can't take it anymore. I don't want to tell you the proposal he offered me. I've never felt so humiliated in my life. " Scarlett sobbed in the arms of Eleanor.

"I imagine, my honey. But he's sorry and. .. "

"Rhett's sorry? That's impossible! He never regret himself anything. "Scarlett retorted, while Eleanor was stroking her black hair.

"Yes, he's sorry. So I'm begging you to stay until early January. Has the ball of Santa Cecilia and Rosemary is waiting for this day with anxiety to go to the ball with you. She and I are not going to let Rhett mistreat you. He can be my son, and God only knows how much I love him, but I won't let him do any harm. Please, Scarlett, stay with us. "

"Okay, I'll stay. I'm staying because of the lady and Rosemary, but I want Rhett well away from me. I don't want to see him or talk to him. " Scarlett said decided, leaving the arms of Eleanor and wiping away the tears.

"Don't worry, we won't let him do more harm. And I've left it very clear to him, my dear. You told me once that I remember your mother Ellen Robillard, then I ask you to trust me. "

"Okay, Mrs. Eleanor. I'm going to stay. But, today I want to stay here alone. I'm sick to my stomach and I want to get some sleep. " Scarlett said gently and sniffling.

"Yes, my child. I'm going to ask for Liz to make a tea to relieve your pain and Nany will bring it to you. Anything you need, just call me. And don't worry about the children. Rosemary is with them in the garden and heard nothing about the fight you had. Well, I'll let her rest. "Eleanor gave a kiss on the forehead of Scarlett and rose from the bed.

Rhett ran back to his room and locked himself in. Heard the bedroom door of Scarlett open and heard the footsteps of Eleanor walking down the hall and descending the stairs. Heard the bedroom door of Scarlett be closed again and locked with the key. He needed to walk into that room anyway. Needed to talk to her. He sighed and punched in the wall. Knew that Scarlett didn't want to talk to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Note: Rhett will do something crazy to get to talk to Scarlett.**


	50. A ladder to love

Chapter 50: A ladder to love

Rhett Butler walked out of his room and gently knocked on the door of the room of Scarlett.

"Scarlett, open the door, my pet. We need to talk! We can't go on like this. I'm sorry, please, let me in! "he begged for the first time in his life.

Scarlett was lying on the bed and chose to ignore him completely. She had no more forces to fight and didn't want to talk to him. Stuck her head under the pillow to cover her ears.

"Scarlett, or you open that door or I'll go crazy!" Rhett begged knocking stronger.

Scarlett ignored him again. An hour, he would get tired and go away from there. But Rhett was determined to enter that room anyway. He listened to some parts of his mother's conversation with Scarlett and was desperate. He needed to see her. He needed to look into her eyes, to finally see the love she felt for him. Rhett knew she didn't want to see him or talk to him, but couldn't give up. He knocked on that door until tire his big hand and no sign of Scarlett. Thought in break the door down, but remembered his mother and decided not to do it. Eleanor would get very angry with him, if she saw him committing this act of savagery.

"You won't let me in?" Rhett asked without getting any reply once again. "Good, my dear. I'll enter that room anyway. "he said decided and went down the stairs running.

Arrived in the garden and was looking for Corn. He was about to commit a folly, but would enter into that room, even if were the last thing would do in his life.

"Corn" he called the coachman.

"Yes, Mist Rhett." Corn replied going to meet him.

"I want you to bring me the greatest ladder that has this house. And fast! "Rhett commanded nervous and looking save his breath for the climb that he planned to do.

"Yes, Mist ." Corn replied leaving quickly to bring a ladder for his boss.

"Faster, Corn! I'm in a hurry! "he returned to order quite distressed.

"If you will not to open the door, my love. I will go up the ladder and enter by the window, my Rapunzel "Rhett thought to himself while staring at the open window of the room of Scarlett. He needed to climb before that Scarlett could close the window.

Corn came back carrying a huge wooden ladder in his strong arms. Rosemary and children ran to near them too.

"Rhett, what are you going to do with this ladder?" Rosemary asked gaping while Corn putted the ladder toward the window of Scarlett.

"I'm going to make peace with my Rapunzel." Rhett replied smiling, taking the jacket and handing it for Rosemary save it.

"Are you crazy? And if you fall that ladder, Rhett? "Rosemary asked worried hugging the brother's jacket.

" Of the ground I don't spend." Rhett responded with his mocking smile.

"Mommy can't let you enter by the door, uncle Rhett?" Ella asked innocently.

"No, my darling. Your mother prefer who i enter by the window and I'll do it. "Rhett replied giving a kiss on the cheek of the girl.

"You're a brave man, uncle Rhett. I don't know if I could do that. It's very loud. "Wade said looking towards his mother's room.

"When you grow up and get lost in love with a woman, you will have the courage to do several things, my son." Rhett said swinging the hairs of the boy with his big hand.

Rhett left them and headed for the ladder while Rosemary ran into the house to call her mother. Rhett began to climb the ladder being observed by children and Corn. He forgot that was no longer a athlete young and continued up the ladder as fast as he could. "I'm coming, my Rapunzel." he thought to himself. "Since you will not play me her braids, I'll even climb the ladder."

"Uncle Rhett got crazy?" Ella asked for her brother.

"No. He just wants to make peace with Mommy. He is very brave." Wade said with his eyes shining with pride of stepfather. He has imagined himself telling to Beau and the other boys in the neighborhood when they get back to Atlanta. "I do not know if he should be more afraid to climb that ladder or of mommy. She must be a beast with him." Wade concluded.

Rhett continued up the ladder and stopped after hearing the screams of his mother.

"Rhett, my son, are you crazy?" Eleanor shouted worried, when she arrived in the garden along with Rosemary. They joined with the children and Corn and everyone was stopped and shocked watching the daring of Rhett Butler.

Rhett putted his index finger in his mouth doing a silent signal. If Scarlett knew he was coming up, she would be able to close the window and he had no intention of going down that ladder. He turned and continued climbing.

"My son got crazy, Rosemary. And if he fall out? "Eleanor asked frantic.

"I think he knows what he's doing, Mama."

"Scarlett doesn't want see him!"

"He said he'll enter by the window to make peace with her." Rosemary explained quietly.

"I hope so, because if he does bother her, he will see with me!" Eleanor said closing the face furious.

Rhett came in the window of Scarlett without thinking twice and wait to catch his breath jumped into the inside the room.

"That God protect those two." Eleanor asked raising her hands and staring at the sky.


	51. The love entered by the window

Chapter 51: The love entered by the window

Rhett came into the room of Scarlett by the window. He breathed deeply to catch the breath from his climb so bold. Looked at the bed of Scarlett and realized she was asleep, so quietly and as beautiful as an angel. He looked toward the garden and ordered for Corn take the ladder from there. Corn obeyed quickly. Rhett closed the window and lit the candles of chandeliers that were inside the room. Went to the door and took the key and putted it in the pocket of his pants. Now, no one could come into that room and they had no way out of there. Were alone inside and Scarlett would not be able to stay away from him.

Rhett approached her bed. He opened three buttons of his shirt revealing a little of his tan chest . The heat that felt inside when he saw her sleeping was devastating. He crouched beside the bed and touched her hair affectionately. His face was very close to her, and he could feel her breathing. He noticed the marks of tears on her face and was distressed. He looked at her body practically naked. She took the dress alone and was only with a nearly transparent chemise. Rhett sweated cold when he saw her body. His heart pounded heavily in his chest and he stayed for a brief time without action, just observing the peaceful sleep of his beloved.

"My Rapunzel ... "he murmured sweetly passing the nose affectionately against her nose, almost kissing her in the mouth.

Scarlett opened her eyes still sleepy and when she saw Rhett inside the room her, almost kissing her and realized that the room was almost dark being lit only by candles, she jumped out of bed with fright, grabbing the blanket against the chest to cap it.

"God's nightgown! I must be dreaming ... "she said shocked huddled on the other side of the bed and looking for Rhett that smiled charmingly for her. He stood up and said boldly:

"I told you I would enter this room anyway, my pet."

"How'd you get in here? I don't want to see you! "Scarlett growled mad when realized she wasn't dreaming and that Rhett was right there in front of her in flesh and bone." And why the window is closed and the room is practically dark if is still day? "

"My dear, I regret to inform you that locked the window, Case you think about playing yourself downstairs to get away from me and also I have the key to the door, what means that we are trapped and alone here." Rhett explained calmly.

"You came here to make me accept your dirty proposal, you cad ! I already told you I don't want your money! "she screamed with her eyes shining with anger.

"I didn't come here for that, my dear." Rhett replied falling out laughing.

"How can you laugh after all what you done to me? You're a dirty rascal, heartless ! Now give me that key that I don't want to stay another minute in the same room with you! "Scarlett screamed angry rising from bed, without caring to not be wearing the robe to cover her body. She went towards the door and tried to open it without success.

"Come on, Captain Butler. Give me the key! "she ordered again.

"And you will leave the room thus, almost without clothes?" Rhett asked fun looking at her body with a hungry look.

"To stay away from you I am able to do any sacrifice, until practically leave naked this room!" she replied in a rage. "Where did you put the key?"

"Here, my pet. Come and get it. "Rhett replied slyly whispering and pointing to the pocket of his pants.

"You Cad ! I'm not going to put my hands on you! When I leave here, I'm going to have a very serious conversation with your mother. She promised me that I wouldn't see you again and even talk to you. "

"My mother has no way push me away from you, Scarlett. And since we're going to stay a long time in this room, I'll avail and take off my shirt because I'm hot. "said Rhett maliciously removing his shirt and looking at her. Scarlett shivered. She opened her mouth to speak, but could not. Took a deep breath and leaned on the wall. Despite of was furious with Rhett Butler, see him taking his shirt off and showing off his muscular chest left her crazy. But she controlled herself and ordered:

"How dare you, you skunk? Put that shirt! And it's cold! We are in the winter!

"But, I'm hot, my pet." he laughed throwing his shirt to far. "And now, Scarlett? You're not going to come here, get your key? "he asked provocative." But you will have to put your hand in my pocket to pick it up, my Rapunzel. This is a condition that your charming prince, in this case I, is placing for you. "

"Never! And I'm not Rapunzel! And you're not my charming prince ! You are an evil man! "Scarlett hit the foot on the floor in a rage.

"Well, my darling. I'll lie down in your bed, because now gave me a tired. "He said lying on her bed and stretching his legs. Scarlett looked paralyzed to his body and he realized. "Climb that ladder for a 45-year-old man, was not easy. Wore me down a lot. "he explained with his black eyes shining with desire looking for green eyes of hers.

"Get out of my bed, you worm ! And take your dirty shoes of my sheets! "

"My dear, your compliments fascinate me. Yes, you're right: I'll take my shoes too. But, I will not leave your bed, like I told you, I'm very tired. "

"Hateful Man! You do this because you know that ... that ... "Scarlett babbled nervous and realizing that her hands were shaking so hard.

"Because I know that I leave you crazy, mrs. Butler?" Rhett asked slyly.

"Leave me crazy with rage." Scarlett stammered trying to justify herself.

"Crazy with anger or crazy with desire, mrs. Butler?" Rhett asked raising the bed and moving toward to Scarlett.

Scarlett walked for behind, seeking to get away from him. But, her lips trembled, her hands trembled, her whole body was shaking. She slapped her back on the wall. I had nowhere else to go. And that man was approaching her increasingly with a look full of desire that left her numb, not knowing how to act. Her chest rose and fell with her heavy breathing and her heart beating accelerated. She was lost looking for those black eyes that glittered, that white smile and perfect, for that quite imposing physical. Rhett realized the look apprehensive of her, her body trembled. He knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her too. They had something to finish, which was interrupted the night before. Rhett putted the two arms holding the wall, while Scarlett was there, between his arms, standing, completely still, not knowing what to do. He had managed to surround her. Rhett looked down, where his eyes met with her eyes,that looked frightened for him.

"And now, mrs. Butler? Now, you are cornered and ... "he said smiling sarcastic.

Scarlett smelled him, she looked quickly to the muscle chest that was practically shoved in her face. That man turned her head completely, and he knew it. But, she couldn't surrender. He humiliated her too much. And she couldn't understand this sudden change of attitude, because the previous night, Rhett lamented for having kissed her and touched in her body.

"Leave me alone, you cad !" she growled whimpering.

Rhett held her face with both hands and forced her to look for him. Scarlett tried to remove his hands, but couldn't. He smiled at her with his eyes shining with excitement. Rhett could see in her eyes the same desire he felt. Also been able to see the pain that she felt and wanted to relieve her suffering. He gently passed finger in her bottom lip that trembled incessantly and said passionately for her.

"My love, I think we have some unfinished business from last night ... "

And before Scarlett could say anything, he grabbed her and kissed her with a savagery that made her completely lose her way. She forgot for a moment the humiliation that he made her spend and surrendered herself for that kiss too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Note: Dear readers: as I said at the last author's note, I plan a history with 200 chapters or even more. Rhett can completely control Scarlett, but he is unable to assume his feelings for her, so he uses his own body and his money to show her that love her. In the course of the story, he will have to learn how to win her back otherwise. As I also said, they will have sweet and pleasant moments, but some twists will be hurting the couple.**

**Well, Scarlett will go through a very difficult moment in about 60 chapters and Wade will protect her and care for her. But, I can assure you that she and Rhett won't get divorced, since I started to write this story I never planned a divorce for two. I finished reading Rhett Butler's People and I agree much more with the history of this book than with "Scarlett". I planned since when Rhett's back from Europe, he would have the courage and boldness to offer money for her leave him, but I also knew that she would not accept. Scarlett feels a true love for him. I want to make this clear to you. Rhett besides coward to assume his feelings, he's afraid of Scarlett manage the situation and have him in her hands, also has the sick jealousy and the grudge he feels. So he behaves that way.**

**He will still make her suffer again, but our heroine will turn the game. An hour she will tire of giving in to his charms so easily. I beg you to have patience with Rhett Butler, because I guarantee that at the end of my story they will be happy together and will have his family restored. They love each other, but Rhett needs mature and Scarlett is already changing a little. Comments are welcome! Thank you and until the next chapter!**


	52. A delivery

**Note: Chapter with rating completely M. very careful while reading!**

**My dear readers: thank you for all the messages! I am very happy to receive them. I would like to put to you that Scarlett is not a weak woman, she's just passionate and completely blind, with this, she ends up losing control of herself when is in the presence of Rhett Butler. As she doesn't have a lot of sexual experience, Rhett end up dominating the whole situation in that department. But, make no mistake, the marital status of them is far to be resolved. They will have some romantic moments again, but the jealousy of Rhett will mess up again. Wait for the next chapters! Many surprises are on the way! I look forward to more posts! They encourage me to go on with the story! Thank You!**

**obs: Guest : I really like your posts, I would like to correspond with you by inbox message to talk a bit, because we both have something in common. We love Scarlett. Thank you!**

**DianaBanana1, Surose , Rhett's love and to all who wrote me : I love the messages from you. I hope to continue pleasing. Thank you!**

**Carpedita Dien : Sí, tengo la intención de escribir 200 capítulos, tal vez termine la historia antes, pero vamos a ver si puedo llegar allí. Esta historia tiene muchos giros. Abrazos**

Chapter 52: A delivery

The kiss was hot. Rhett wasted no time and putted his tongue in her mouth to completely dominate her. He knew that Scarlett could not resist to his kiss. She almost fell, but he held her with his strong arms and stuck her on the wall, rubbing his body against her. Scarlett was almost crazy, she could smell him, his tongue running inside her mouth, his body rubbing in her. But, she couldn't surrender. He humiliated her too much. No matter how much she wished him, she had to endure. Then, using all her strength, she broke the kiss and slapped him in the face.

"How dare you kiss me after of all?" she asked furious.

"I know I deserve that slap, my love." Rhett responded releasing her and rubbing his own face feeling the sharp pain of the slap of Scarlett. "I deserve that slap and many others due to my unfortunate attitude."

"I'm glad you recognize, Captain Butler." Scarett said with chin up and a triumphant look.

"But I am here to beg your pardon, Mrs. Butler." he said honestly without any sign of mockery in his face.

"No. I won't forgive you. You made me very badly. "Scarlett said flatly.

"Forgive me, my love, please. I climbed the stairs to your room and could even have fallen, only to ask for your forgiveness. "he said sweetly.

"You should have fallen down the stairs. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. Next time I'm going to lock the window. "Scarlett replied coldly, but with the body still shivering and numb about the kiss. This does not get unnoticed to Rhett.

"That's enough! Mrs. Butler! Enough of that! My Scarlett! "he snarled.

And grabbed her again, sticking her against the wall and kissing her even more savage than the first time. Scarlett got dizzy again. Tried to get rid herself of the kiss again, but failed. His tongue entered relentless in her mouth, forcing her to submission. She moaned into his mouth, and thought that could faint. Rhett grabbed her waist and down his hand toward her thigh. When he realized that she was trying to get rid of the kiss, his tongue entered deeper inside of her mouth, exploring all the territory that belonged to him. Scarlett was without action. Her body shivered in his arms and she felt his hardened member. Just a kiss was able to get them out of control. She spiked the sharp nails into his chest, making him growl. His hand came down to exploit her thigh and then ended up in a warm place in the middle of her legs. Rhett realized she was wet, completely ready for him. His index finger made circular movements affectionately in the middle her legs, causing her to almost scream as his tongue teased her tongue, showing that he intended to use it in the middle of her legs too. Scarlett felt a warmth in her entire body and thought might die. She moaned and screamed deaf in his mouth, but couldn't get rid of that kiss even to breathe. Rhett continued manipulating her with his finger over the chemise leaving that part of the wet tissue, practically soaked with her arousal. His member was also very hard, throbbing, wanting to get out of his pants. Scarlett opened more legs to feel the finger of Rhett that was now making a circular movements throughout her "prohibited part", rising and falling fondly. He wanted to take her to climax with his finger initially, then will take her to climax several times and in several different ways. Scarlett managed to break the kiss and yelled coming to climax on his finger.

Rhett was amazed watching her face writhing in pleasure and kissed her again to prevent her screams could attract people's attention from the house. She felt her body softened after her first orgasm. Scarlett trembled very, she was completely surrendered to that man. He had power over the her feelings and her body. He grabbed her again by the waist with both hands, and she dropped her arms with her body completely limp in his arms. Scarlett gave himself of time. She had no more strength to fight against that desire. Rhett looked like a madman, an animal. He broke the kiss and started to kiss her neck, biting her little ear lobe.

"I want you, Scarlett. I want you ... "he whispered in her ear.

"But ... but you said you didn't want me ... "she moaned surprise feeling his moustache rubbing her ear causing chills.

"I lied." he assumed outright while was kissing the entire neck and collarbone her frantically.

"You cad ... "Scarlett muttered powerless trying to grab his black hair with her hand, but her arms were still soft after the climax and she couldn't move them.

Rhett took Scarlett in his lap and continued kissing her neck as walked towards the bed. Scarlett was able to put her arms around his neck and moaned softly feeling his tongue move slowly around her neck. Rhett placed her lovingly on the bed and lay on top of her supporting the elbows on the mattress, not to crush her with his imposing body. He looked into her eyes that glowed with a desire, a need and a wildness that leave him crazy. He'd never seen Scarlett look at him that way. Her eyes mirrored the same wild desire he felt.

"Tell you want me too, Scarlett." he mumbled completely numb, looking into her eyes and her mouth that trembled. Scarlett did not respond. She wanted him too, but was paralyzed and just wanted him to proceeded with his ardor.

"Tell me you want me, Scarlett! Let's go! Tell! "he insisted growling furiously.

"I want ... I want you!" she mumbled choking and blushing with shame.

Rhett laughed softly and kissed her furiously again. Scarlett returned the kiss with equal ardor. And both the tongues dueled tearing moans of two. The member of Rhett throbbed of so hard that was. But, he didn't want to possess her immediately. He wanted to savor her slowly, remembering of every inch of her body with his hands and his mouth. But, for now, was attacking her mouth, almost drowning her with his kisses, trying to control himself because his member asked desperately to free itself of his pants. Oh my God! As he wanted her! Even with the prostitutes who were to juggle during the sexual act, he never felt his member getting so hard that way. He knew it was because loved her so much, but haven't had the courage to confess his love, so he decided to leave his body to show her how much he loved her. He planned to make love with her wildly and sweetly during the remainder of the day and night, tirelessly to show her. He broke the kiss making her gasp looking by air and started to take her chemise almost ripping it with his hands.

"My God, Scarlett! You're beautiful! "he muttered when he saw her naked body and threw her chemise outside in one direction any. He practically drooled all over her body. While, Scarlett looked at him apprehensive not knowing what would be his next action.

Rhett climbed off her and Scarlett knelt to help him take his pants off. She gasped when she saw the huge hidden volume on the front of his pants and realized that Rhett was very excited. She blushed and Rhett sighed leaving her the burden to take the rest of his clothes. He took the shoes anyway and Scarlett tried to open the buttons of his pants, but could not because her hands were shaking so hard. Rhett laughed and took affectionately her hands, to open himself the buttons of his pants. While Rhett he unbuttoned his pants, Scarlett rose a bit and concentrated on his bare chest. She passed her hands gently on his chest and then began to kiss him, tearing moans from her husband. Rhett lifted her head and gave her a greedy kiss, while his other hand took his pants off, leaving both completely naked.

He took Scarlett in his arms and threw her back on the bed, while continued to kiss her in the mouth. He planned to explore her body and bring her to climax for the second time. Don't wanted to penetrate her already, even with the desire exploding inside him. Broke the kiss and started to explore her body. Kissed her forehead, her jaw, her mouth again, then bit her ear lobe and passed to tongue on her neck and collarbone, making Scarlett moan and tremble below his body.

He came down to explore her breasts. Took one of the nipples in his mouth while his hand caressed the other nipple making it quite hard to be kissed after. Scarlett bit her lip to not scream. He was ruining her energies gradually. Rhett passed the tongue with a circular motion in the rosy nipple, toying with it. While he licked it slowly, he looked for the eyes of Scarlett and saw that she had her head thrown back clutching the sheets with her two hands.

Rhett passed the tongue all over her breast and went to get the other breast for give the same kind of treatment. Scarlett moaned quietly, but felt her body on fire, ready to explode. She couldn't understand how felt herself so weak and so dominated by the body and the caresses of that man. Rhett descended more and was licking her navel, kissing her belly, causing her to lift her head and look for him, moaning like crazy. Each one of his strong hands lovingly caressed her breasts. Rhett looked at her and slyly smiled and descended even more his head, making Scarlett desperate moan and throwed her head back again.

He lovingly opened her legs and placed his tongue there in her "part prohibited", while his hands gently caressed the inside of both thighs. Scarlett screamed and squirmed herself while Rhett passed his tongue slowly and tortuously by full extent of her sexuality. The moans hers left him crazier and he passed to insert the speed of his tongue. For a few seconds he increased the speed of his tongue making her scream and then decreased the speed to calm her down.

Scarlett grabbed a pillow and bit it not to scream even more, attracting the attention of Eleanor or of her children. She had never been caressed like that and opened even more legs to feel even more the feeling of his tongue. Rhett continued with his ministrations without taking his eyes off her. Watching Scarlett biting the pillow and looking at him with her pleading eyes and desperate, left him even crazier and he began to shove his tongue and take away of her entry. She closed her eyes and cried biting the pillow and he knew she was almost reaching the climax again. He removed his tongue, making her sigh with frustration and whispered looking at her with his provocative black eyes.

"Calm, my love, I'm not finished yet, I want to feel your taste."

And stuck a finger inside of her, pumping slowly, while continued to please her with his mouth. Scarlett felt a warmth, a pleasant sensation and unknown and went unable to control her own body, reaching the climax for the second time.

"Oh! God! "she screamed while grabbed the sheets and her chest rose and descended without that she could control herself during the orgasm.

Rhett took his finger inside her and licked her whole "prohibited area" once again to prove the taste that she had. Scarlett whimpered, squirmed herself and breathed with difficulty. Rhett smiled satisfied and rose kissing all over her body, until find her mouth. He kissed her fiercely dividing her taste with herself and Scarlett dug her nails into his back, rubbing her hip against his member desperately.

"Please, Rhett, please ... "she begged breaking the kiss.

Rhett growled after feeling her nails into his back, but preferred to ignore her and kissed her mouth again. He wanted to go steady, wanted to make this moment last long. But, Scarlett needed him inside her as soon as possible. She putted her hand around his hard member as a rock and tried to guide it to her entry that dripped with desire. Rhett moaned into her mouth and broke the kiss, muttering.

"Saucy girl ... never had patience ... I'll give you what you want ... "

And pushed inside her, causing her to choke. He placed his member inside her slowly, and held himself to endure, because Scarlett was too tight due to a long time without having sex. He felt like if was taking her virginity, as if she were a pure maiden and innocent. That doubled his pleasure.

"Oh! God! Scarlett! "he screamed when felt his member inside her completely.

And began to push slowly inside her, while whispered in her ear words of affection. "My honey, my love, my Scarlett!"

Scarlett pulled him down, crushing his body against hers and moving her hips asking to increase the pace of his thrusts. Rhett understood naughty intentions of his wife and began to push wildly against her, using all the strength that had in his body. Scarlett scratched his back, leaving marks, while desperate, seeking liberation shouted again. Rhett shouted and pushed faster and faster against her, kissing her deeply on the mouth, on the face, neck, where his lips could reach. He felt her muscles tighten stronger pressing his member and knew that wouldn't last. His hands held her face, forcing her to look at him while she moaned in despair.

"Rhett! Oh! Rhett! "

Listening her scream his name and look at him with those green eyes so wild, Rhett almost lost his mind and before he could realize, she reached the climax for the third time, scratching his back again and biting his shoulder to not to scream out loud. Rhett broke down and filled her with his seed, screaming her name, while the muscles of Scarlett milked his member taking until its last drop.

Rhett collapsed on top of her body completely tired, after the relationship so wild that they had. He kissed her on the lips tenderly and rolled to the other side of the bed, pulling her against his chest, where Scarlett laid her head, smiling, completely satisfied. Rhett kissed her forehead and hugged her harder. He wanted make love again later, but knew that now, they both had that rest a little. Their bodies were sweaty, their smells were impregnated a in the body of the other, and they were exhausted. Scarlett continued stroking his chest, passing affectionately sharp nails, like a cat, while Rhett kissed her forehead several times and mumbled words that she couldn't hear. And completely tired and satisfied, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Obs : Brazilian music, theme of Scarlett and Rhett Butler in my story. Read the letter and see that the game will actually turn to Scarlett in the future. Theme song of Rhett Butler after the game changer that will favor Scarlett. It's a beautiful music !**

**Passed for English **

**Body stuntman**

**(Heróis da Resistência)**

**I do not recognize most, looking at the pictures of the past **  
**The inhabitant of my body, this bizarre stunt portraits **  
**Maybe I've lived in a borrowed body **  
**Just waiting for you to gather the my pieces**

**Was much force that I did for nothing **  
**For so many people I gave myself for free **  
**Just for you I spared myself **  
**Does time always disguises, **  
**Hopefully one day it all pass **  
**Sorry the hurts who i left**

**I already gave the other soul to witches and vampires **  
**I want them to make the party while I retreat **  
**Only you felt for me, what neither I would feel **  
**You was my shield, and I the own cowardice**

**Was much force that I did for nothing **  
**For so many people I gave myself for free **  
**Just for you I spared myself **  
**Does time always disguises, **  
**Hopefully one day it all pass**  
**Sorry the hurts who i left**

**If you still believe, I promise dub your body **  
**Protect you, save you from pain, **  
**I'll return the love twice, not loves, love in vain**

**Was much force that I did for nothing **  
**For so many people I gave myself for free **  
**Just for you I spared myself **  
**Does time always disguises, **  
**Hopefully one day it all pass**

**Dublê de Corpo **

**(Heróis da Resistência) **

**Eu não reconheço mais, olhando as fotos do passado **  
**O habitante do meu corpo, deste estranho dublê de retratos **  
**Talvez até eu já vivesse em algum corpo emprestado **  
**Esperando só por você pra reunir meus pedaços**

**Foi tanta força que eu fiz por nada, **  
**Pra tanta gente eu me dei de graça **  
**Só pra você eu me poupei **  
**Será que o tempo sempre disfarça, **  
**Tomara um dia isso tudo passa **  
**Desculpa as mágoas que eu deixei**

**Eu já dei a outra alma aos bruxos e vampiros **  
**Eu quero que eles façam a festa enquanto eu me retiro **  
**Só você sentiu por mim, o que nem eu sentiria **  
**Você foi o meu escudo, e eu a própria covardia**

**Foi tanta força que eu fiz por nada, **  
**Pra tanta gente eu me dei de graça **  
**Só pra você eu me poupei **  
**Será que o tempo sempre disfarça, **  
**Tomara um dia isso tudo passa **  
**Desculpa as mágoas que eu deixei**

**Se você ainda acreditar, eu prometo dublar seu corpo **  
**Te proteger, te poupar das dores, **  
**Te devolver o amor em dobro, não se ama, amor, em vão**

**Foi tanta força que eu fiz por nada, **  
**Pra tanta gente eu me dei de graça **  
**Só pra você eu me poupei **  
**Será que o tempo sempre disfarça, **  
**Tomara um dia isso tudo passa**


	53. A little hope

Chapter 53: A little hope

Scarlett woke and don't found Rhett lying beside hers. She sat on the bed and realized that was alone inside that room. Felt whole her body aching and exhausted because of the sexual relationship who had with her husband a few hours before. She never imagined that could feel so much pleasure in a sexual relationship. She surrendered herself completely to him. Handed her body and her heart.

Scarlett blushed when reminded of the ways that Rhett used to love her body. Remembered of her mother and felt ashamed. Ellen would never approve it, but Scarlett moved away those thoughts from her mind, because felt herself refreshed after that act of passion and wildness, perfectly united. She woke up wanting more of that man, but Rhett disappeared from her room in the same way that showed up there, a few hours before. The desperation took care of her.

"He must have repented and disappeared like the last time after the night of the birthday of Ashley." she thought to herself and her eyes filled with tears. Why she had to suffer after feeling so much pleasure? Why does he always abandoned her? She felt as a fool in love, knew that loved really Rhett, but he don't believed and not valued her feelings.

Was not possible that he don't felt anything after that afternoon of passion. The way he made love to her, the endearments that he whispered in her ear. It had to be love! But, why Rhett hid himself of her? Were questions that were hammering inside her head, while she was fighting desperately to hold back the tears. She almost screamed when came to imagine that Rhett might not have liked that afternoon of love and went to a brothel behind a pays woman and more experienced.

He was behind Belle of the last time, and could have done the same thing now, or could have disappeared from the home of his mother not wanting to see her again. Scarlett felt dizziness and the stomach pain returned. She spent the whole day without eating and her body was already charging at least a little food. In the midst of her thoughts and doubts, she heard the door open up. Her heart quickened and she couldn't hide a smile of relief when saw Rhett entering the room with a tray in the hands.

"I see you're already awake, my pet." he said lovingly putting the huge tray on top of the wooden table. "I went to pick up your dinner and mine."

"Will you have dinner with me, Rhett?" she asked happy.

" Of course I will, Mrs. Butler! You forgot that we're locked in this room until tomorrow morning? "Rhett asked smiling slyly and flashing a eye at her, and then ran to the door to lock it again." if you will want go out , Mrs. Butler, will have to get the key inside of my pocket, so: we continue still of castigation here. "

Scarlett smiled and blushed. She was tired, but wanted to make love to him during the all night.

"I thought you didn't liked of our ... "she failed to finish the sentence because of the shame that felt.

"Our afternoon of love?" he asked provocative. "Only if I were a madman for not have liked !"

He approached her bed and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. Scarlett shivered by inside and her heart was beating wildly. She looked at his black eyes that glowed, his smile so beautiful and with no sign of mockery. Rhett spent lovingly hand in her hair and whispered.

"I liked both, Scarlett, that will want to repeat. But, now we have to eat dinner before that the food gets cold. My mother sent a cup of tea to relieve your stomach pain and enough food for you strengthen yourself to later. "

"But, I am naked and I don't know where my chemise." Scarlett said embarrassed.

"You can go to dinner with me so, completely naked, my pet. I would love to stay admiring your body during our meal. "he replied slyly.

"You cad, skunk. "she complained, pretending that was angry.

Rhett laughed and went to get the green robe for Scarlett dress it. While he was looking for her robe in the closet, Scarlett asked:

"And your mother? She's not going to be upset with us because will not down to dinner? "

"No, my dear. My mother knows that we want be alone to catch up on our marital relations. "he answered quietly bringing the robe for she dress it.

"Rhett!" Scarlett exclaimed embarrassed and Rhett laughed once again delivering the robe to her.

"My darling, my mama is not as naive thus. She certainly knows that we're not locked in here in this room just taking a innocent nap ... "Rhett said sarcastic, while sat on the small table for dinner.

' I have not courage to look for Mrs. Eleanor after this. " Scarlett replied blushing while dressed her robe. "What your mother must be thinking of me?"

"We're married, Scarlett. Our act of love is perfectly normal. And my mama knows that. "

"But what about Rosemary? And Wade and Ella? "Scarlett asked sitting on the chair facing him and placing the cloth napkin in her lap.

"For sure, my mama wouldn't let them even climb the stairs, so don't worry, nobody heard your screams." Rhett said laughing.

"Don't say that! I don't screamed! "Scarlett said embarrassed and this made Rhett laugh louder." Stop laughing! "

"My pet, you screamed and screamed a lot, but was for a good cause." Rhett said looking at her maliciously.

"You rascal ... "she muttered with a smile, looking at him awkwardly like a shy girl. Rhett laughed even more.

"Good, let's eat, Mrs. Butler. Before that the food gets cold. I'm with the appetite open after this afternoon. "he commented with a provocative smile.

After dinner, Rhett and Scarlett went to bed again. He laid down and pulled Scarlett to himself and she rested her head on his muscular chest where could hear his heart pounding. He was dressed in a pair of pants and a shirt, but Scarlett was completely naked, after taking her robe before sleep with him again. Rhett smiled and sighed when he saw his wife naked again. And while she caressed his chest, he caressed her thigh that was interwove in his body and kissed her forehead several times.

"You still love me?" Scarlett asked smiling and moving her hand on his exposed chest after she opened the buttons of his shirt.

"I said I wanna you, Mrs. Butler." he lied because had no courage to declare how much loved her.

"But I want to know if you still love me!" Scarlett insisted raising her head to look at his face.

Rhett passed his hand affectionately on her face, looking for her green eyes. He knew that loved her very much, but had no the guts to confess the love he felt, at least for now, he decided to hide his feelings. When, stayed safe in relation to feelings of Scarlett, would declare himself for her.

"My darling, I wanna you, but I still can't say that I love you. I think we should start our reconciliation, bit by bit. Our marriage was a failure, and now will take time to fix everything. "he said affectionately.

"But then you don't love me?" Scarlett asked revolted.

"I don't know, I'm confused. I thought that my feelings for you were finished, but now I'm completely confused and I can't lie to you: I can't confess a love that I don't know if I feel. "

Scarlett's eyes filled with tears, but she held. Wouldn't cry in front of him. Wouldn't confess that loved him, despite believing that he knew about her feelings. Rhett Butler realized that she was hurt and decided to put her mind at ease a little. He couldn't assume his true feelings, but could ease the pain she was feeling, giving her hope.

"My love, let's start slowly and if everything goes well between us two, soon I will be able to discover the love again. For now, I prefer leave things as are. Let's start from scratch, get to know one another better and I'm sure that we can still be happy together. "he said and gently kissed her lips.

Scarlett was hurt. After of that afternoon of love between the two, she believed that he would confess who still loved her, but that didn't happen. Weren't those words she wanted to hear, but she accepted the conditions of Rhett Butler. Over time, would make him confess his love for her and only the fact that he accept start again and suddenly both will return together with children to Atlanta, already filled her with hope. He was willing to give one more chance for their wedding, and she decided to grab that chance with her two hands.

Scarlett laid her head in the chest of Rhett again and sighed. He gave one more kiss on her forehead and was pleased by she have accepted his condition and he don't needed reveal what felt, preserving his heart. But, that night was far from over and he don't planned spend it sleeping with Scarlett. He wanted to make love all night with her. Passed his hand affectionately on her thigh and pulled her tighter against him, where Scarlett realized that he was already excited again. She wanted him, too. After dinner she felt her physical strength return and decided surrender herself again. Rhett pulled her putting her sitting on top of him and Scarlett blushed, not knowing what to do. He wanted to teach her how to dominate the sexual relationship. She unbuttoned the buttons of his pants, quivering with anticipation.

"What do I do now?" she asked whispering and staring at his black eyes that shone with desire.

"Now, I'm going to teach you something new ... "he replied slyly.

As soon as freed his member of inside his pants, Rhett guided her body to fit it on top of his throbbing member and Scarlett widened her eyes and screamed, after feeling completely filled in for him. She was in a daring position, something that never done before. Rhett looked at her encouraging her and began to raise and lower his own hips to show her what she should do. Scarlett moaned and supported her hands on his chest.

"Now, my love is only you jump ... "he explained snarling with desire.

Scarlett obeyed and began to jump on top of his member, engulfing it completely. At first she jumped with fear and slowly, but after Rhett grab her and pull her to a wild kiss, she created the courage and started to jump wildly on top of him, ripping shrieks of her husband. She felt an unimaginable pleasure.

She was loving dominate the sexual relationship for the first time and felt the member of her husband hitting deep inside her. Rhett rose a bit to take the rest of his shirt and threw it far. Then he placed his two strong hands and powerful in the hips of Scarlett to guide her in his grand member that pulsed inside her. Scarlett ran her nails into his chest and the two shouted desperate looking for more the release in that day. Rhett lifted and sat holding her tightly by the waist. Kissed her breasts, passing the tongue in her rosy nipples, while she grabbed his hair and moaned desperate going up and down on top of his member. Soon, she looked his lips, and Rhett lifted his head kissing her furiously while both moaned into each other's mouth. They reached climax together and shouted the names one of the another at the same time. Rested a bit, and then they made love again and during all night until the complete exhaustion of their bodies.


	54. The next day

**Note: Dear readers: first I would like to thank all who are following the story. Thanks for all the comments and hope to continue pleasing. I would like to reiterate that I read the book "gone with the wind", inclusive is my bedside book. My story is based on the book, not the movie. Well, I'll talk about the character Rhett Butler. He is a cad and a coward, yes, but he is in love with Scarlett.**

**She isn't a fragile person and I will say it again, she's in love for the first time of truth. My story has some 200 chapters, I'm still writing the chapter 54, so there are a lot of things to happen. I would like to keep the secret about my story not to spoil the surprises, since I can't write it all in a single chapter. So, I ask you kindly to patience. They're in a mood for romance now, but things will change due the jealousy of Rhett. I'd like you to not forget that Rhett Butler is in love with Scarlett, because despite the way he always acted, hiding his feelings and fleeing when was weakened, near of have his feelings discovered, I saw that the character in the book really loved her, but she loved another man. I'm not defending him, I think even he should have fought for her love with more insistence, but find that he doesn't love her, it's like destroying the main couple in history. The character also suffers from doubts, grudges, cowardice, fear and insecurity, because despite his being a seducer and have any woman he wants in his hands, he feels himself inferior to Scarlett. That's how I see it. Scarlett has always been and will always be stronger. She is an insured person and knows what she wants and fights for what that she wants. At the right time the game will turn around, but I would like to continue writing quietly each chapter as I'm doing now.I would like to leave explained that I love Rhett Butler and Scarlett, I love the two! Thank you for the understanding of you, and all comments are welcome!**

Chapter 54: The next day

Rhett lifted the bed exhausted. He was with a tired tongue, sweaty body with the smell of Scarlett permeated, his chest and his back was totally scratched. The rays of Sun came through by the cracks of the window indicating that a new day began. He covered affectionately Scarlett with the blanket and smiled watching her sleep. She was exhausted because gave all of herself to him, and Rhett knew that. Never, even in his most erotic dreams, Rhett imagined that Scarlett could be so bold.

He also gave all of himself by realize that she was so delivered to his ardor. His body never possessed a woman with so much will and with so much desire as possessed the body hers. He began to wear his clothes, but never took his eyes off her. He liked to see her sleeping. It hurt to have to leave, because he had some business to attend to at the bank that day. Thought about waking her up to say goodbye, but she was sleeping so soundly that he would not wake her.

He decided that could give another chance at his wedding, they could start from scratch. But, Rhett had no desire to go back to Atlanta. He just bought Dunmore Landing back and wanted to fix it ASAP. Would try convince Scarlett to stay in Charleston for another month or two along with him. But, decided to talk to her about it after the ball of Santa Cecilia.

He imagined himself already dancing with her the all night during that ball. Still couldn't confess that loved her, but was full of hopes of living a true marriage. And if she really loved him, Rhett would be the happiest man in the world. He knew exactly that. But now wanted to start that relationship with calm, to know where he was stepping. He had a real dread that Scarlett could make him suffer again, or she could abandon him.

To make sure that doesn't happen, he decided to give himself up gradually, it was a way to preserve himself. He decided to sit down and write a note to her, before of leave of the room. Rhett smiled like a boy in love while was writing the note and placed it on top the nightstand next to the bed, for that Scarlett could read after wake up. Gave a loving kiss on her forehead and left the room closing the door behind of himself. Ordered to Liz to prepare him a bath and bring a tray with breakfast in his room.

During the showering, he happily hummed and amazed smiled . "What a night!" Rhett thought laughing softly. "What a woman!" he sighed and closed his eyes while he soaped himself with half of the body immersed inside in the bathtub. "Oh, my Scarlett, you could be here with me."

While dressed himself, looked into the room. He no longer felt desire to sleep there. Wanted sleep every night in the room of Scarlett, in her bed, making love with her. But decided wait until she ask to go back to sleep together in the same room, because she was the one who kicked him out in the last time, when Bonnie was born, now she would have that ask him to get back to sleep with her every night. Rhett never tired of her body. The more he made love with her, more had will to make love again. He was hooked by that woman. "She is a poison to my blood." he thought entertaining, while straightened his tie in front of the mirror.

When came down the stairs and walked into the dining room, Rosemary, Eleanor and the children were sitting at the table having breakfast.

"You finally showed up, my son. How is Scarlett? "Eleanor asked smiling.

"She's sleeping, mama. Then ask for Nany take a tray with breakfast in her room. "he replied, smiling.

"Uncle Rhett! You and my mother made the peaces ? "Wade asked shyly.

"Yes, my son."

"I see that you are very happy, Rhett!" Rosemary commented smiling too.

"Yes, I feel the happiest man in the world. And all this because of Scarlett! She took very good care of me. " Rhett commented with a provocative look.

"Rhett! My son, have manners! "Eleanor retorted red with shame.

Rhett laughed when he realized that his mother was embarrassed. Rosemary was also blushing and laughed softly. Only the children did not understand the provocative comment of Rhett.

"Mama, I'm going to the bank, I have some important business to attend to. But, at the end of the afternoon I'll be back. "

Rhett kissed at all and went to the bank, planning to make a surprise to Scarlett that night.

Scarlett woke up later than usual and she realized that was alone in her room again. She made love with Rhett in the previous night until the exhaustion and blushed smiling when remembered of some details, he transformed her into a wanton woman and was wondering how she managed to find strength to kick him out of her room shortly after the birth of Bonnie. What she was thinking at that time? He hadn't told her that loved her, but was willing to start from scratch and it left her happy.

Soon they will coming back to Atlanta and she would rub in everyone's face that her marriage was fine. They will have other children and never be separated again. She was quite sure of that.

Scarlett got up out of bed and dressed her green robe. She opened the window and appreciated the beautiful day that was doing, despite being cold, the Sun was shining outside. She imagined Rhett going up the stairs to enter by the window and laughed. She would have liked to have seen that scene. Scarlett looked toward the bed and realized that had a note on top of the nightstand. Her heart shot and she ran to read. Opened the note carefully.

_"My dear Scarlett,_

_This was the best night of my entire life. I hope you enjoyed it also._

_Unfortunately, I have to leave you today, because I have some important business to deal in the bank, but at the end of the afternoon I'll be back. I ask that use the day to rest, because the night I got a surprise for you._

_All your,_

_Rhett "_

She smiled and pressed the note against the chest, completely happy. He had a surprise for her. Scarlett was radiant of so much happiness. She would spend the day resting to be wonderfully beautiful and completely prepared for that night. Heard someone knocking on the door.

"You can enter." Scarlett said lively.

Eleanor entered in her bedroom carrying the tray of breakfast in the hands and followed by Rosemary. Scarlett blushed with shame when saw the two.

"My darling, are you okay?" Eleanor asked affectionately putting the tray on the nightstand.

"I am." Scarlett replied awkwardly.

"Rhett asked for me to send Nany to bring breakfast for you, but I decided to do it myself, because I was worried."

"Don't needed, Mrs. Eleanor. I'm fine. I'm much better. "

"I'm sorry for not being able to stop my son to come see her and. .. "

"Don't worry, Mrs. Eleanor. Was great! I liked his presence here. "She replied embarrassed leaving the mother and sister of Rhett embarrassed too.

"You're better than stomach, my dear?" Eleanor asked looking for changing the subject.

"Yes I am. Thank you for the tea that you sent me yesterday along with the dinner. "Scarlett thanked.

"I'll send Nany here to prepare a bath for you." Eleanor said affectionately.

"Thank you, mrs. Eleanor." Scarlett thanked smiling. She was with a pleasant humor that morning.

"The kids want to see you, Scarlett?" Rosemary said smiling.

"I'm going down to see them. Prissy is with them? "

"Yes, they're in the garden, but I will join them and do a tour of the property."

Scarlett took her breakfast, then showered and dressed herself with a dress light and discreet. She was silly in that morning, smile alone, sometimes laughed and closed her eyes, sighing. She was in love by that man such cad. She looked like a girl who was in love by the first time.

After lunch, Scarlett was rest in her room. She was lying on the bed, almost asleep when someone knocked on the door.

"You can enter." she ordered.

Was Rosemary, who was completely happy and excited. She came with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a beautiful wrapping under the other arm. Scarlett sat on the bed and kept staring at her totally surprised.

"For you, my sister-in-law. They just delivered it. "

"Present for me?" Scarlett asked amazed. Her green eyes shone with excitement.

"I think I know who sent ... "Rosemary said giving a giggle.

"Rhett! Oh, Rhett! "Scarlett commented in love, while Rosemary delivered the gifts to her.

Scarlett held the bouquet of flowers in her hands and took out a small card.

_"For the most beautiful woman of Georgia. Ass: Rhett Butler "_

Scarlett kissed the small card and laughed like a child .

"What more beautiful flowers! Rosemary, need to put them in a vase as beautiful as they. "

Rosemary picked up the bouquet and placed carefully inside in a beautiful vase on top of the dresser.

"And the other gift, Scarlett? What is? "Rosemary asked curious while walking back towards the bed. She sat next to Scarlett.

"Come on ! Open soon ! "

Scarlett laughed and ran to open the wrapping paper, tearing up that paper beautiful anyway.

"It's a dress, Rosemary!"

Inside the parcel had another small card, which Scarlett ran to open and read.

_"My dear Scarlett, I want to see you wearing it tonight for me. Ass: Rhett Butler. "_

Scarlett took the dress from the inside of the plastic and both were gaping when they saw the dress sent by Rhett.

"My God!" Rosemary blushed embarrassed.

"It's beautiful!" Scarlett exclaimed enchanted.

The dress was in wine color, with asymmetrical details on the bodice and skirt, and with straps that cutting in draped. It was a low-cut dress, which left the shows the neck and part of the breasts. It was the kind of clothes that Rhett has forbidden Scarlett of use in Charleston, and now he desperately wanted that her to wear it for him. Scarlett knew that Rhett chose personally that dress for her.

"It's cold. I have to wear a stole, too. I have a stole the same color as the dress. "Scarlett commented.

"Where does Rhett will take you tonight?"

"I don't know, but I'm anxious to find out. Unfortunately there are still a few hours for him to come back here. "Scarlett said restless and impatient.

"Even so, we have to hurry! You are already beautiful, but will help you to get even more beautiful for my brother tonight. "

"You want to help me, Rosemary?" Scarlett asked laughing.

"But, of course ! First I will prepare a bubble bath for you, where you will lie down and relax and then we're going to take care of your nails and your hair. Well, we have little time for that. The hours will go flying, we gotta run! I will call Nany to fill the bathtub for you. "

Rosemary ran from inside the room to go after of Nany. Scarlett sat on the bed laughing happy and hugging the dress. Rosemary was more excited than she in relation that future meeting.


	55. A passionate night

**Note: Guest: I like a lot of your comments and would not want to lose them. The only thing I ask is to you have patience. I have a story fully ready in my head and I'm just posting it here. For now, Rhett and Scarlett are living happy moments, but that will soon change. So can continue commenting, because I like a lot. Hope you will not get very angry with Rhett because he will prepare yet against Scarlett . But, as I told you, a time the game will turn. Hugs.**

Chapter 55: A passionate night

Scarlett looked herself in the mirror and was wonderfully beautiful. She smiled before her own image and Rosemary applauded completely happy. How she felt good to go back to wearing a dress really liked. Now she was being herself. The dress perfectly modeled her body and she placed a hyper tight corset to leave, her thinner waist than it already was. Passed rouge on the cheeks, made a nice coke at the top of the head leaving the neck completely to shows and placed a pair of diamond earrings in her tiny ears. Rosemary placed the stole around her shoulders and commented:

"You are beautiful, my sister-in-law! You are wonderful! "

"It's true, Rosemary. I have to agree with you ... "Scarlett laughed looking at herself in the mirror.

They spent the whole day locked in the room. Scarlett saw through the window, Rhett arrived at the bank at the end of the afternoon, but decided to remain locked because wanted appear in front of him already produced and ready. Rhett climbed the upstairs and knocked on the door of the room:

"My love, open the door to your dear husband. "he asked fondly.

Scarlett's heart nearly came out through the mouth. She and Rosemary fell into laughter.

"No. I'm just going to leave the room when i stay ready! "she shouted toward the door.

"Okay, Mrs. Butler. But, don't leave me for a long time without being able to see you. It was very hard to be without you during all day. "he said laughing, too." I'll be in my room, I'm going to take a shower if you want share the bathtub with me is just looking for me. "

"Rhett!" Scarlett screamed fully flushed and embarrassed. Rosemary putted the hand in her mouth totally shocked and stayed red with shame too.

Rhett laughed even more and went to his room to get ready for the meeting later.

"Wow, Scarlett! I didn't know that my brother was so excited like this. "Rosemary commented laughing again.

"You can't imagine ... excited is little for him." Scarlett commented laughing too. "He kills me with shame."

When Scarlett left the room absolutely beautiful and radiant, Rhett was already waiting for her outside, leaning in the carriage. The moon had highlighted in the dark sky and Rhett was already impatient smoking a cigar. It didn't take long and she appeared alone at the front door, making Rhett choke and throw the cigar down, stepping on him. He looked at her from top to down and smiled slyly. She was beautiful! How he missed her during all day! It was hard for him to be without her presence, couldn't even work right. He came off the bank in the lunch break and bought the dress and bouquet of flowers, sending deliver as soon as possible. Rhett realized that the dress perfectly modeled her body. Smiled satisfied because he had made the right choice, she was radiant and would be hard for him not to touch her before the final that night. Scarlett smiled at him and lifted her chin impertinent while climbing down the stairs toward the carriage. Rhett opened the little door, took off his top hat and lowered his head doing a reverence for his wonderful wife.

"Mrs. Butler." He greeted affectionately kissing her hand. "I was eagerly waiting for you. You are beautiful, wonderful! "

Scarlett looked at him and melted. Rhett was very elegant. He wore a tuxedo and tail-coat and was completely with combed hair and perfectly trimmed mustache. The scent of him almost poisoned Scarlett and for a brief moment she trembled the legs underneath the dress.

"Come, my darling. The night is a child for us. "

Rhett helped her climb in the carriage and asked for Corn lead them to the docks of Charleston. Along the way, Scarlett was not knowing what to do. She was shy as a girl in love. Rhett realized she was embarrassed. He smiled and held her hand affectionately, making her tremble.

"Are you afraid of me, Scarlett?" he asked fondly.

"No. It's not that ... is that ... "she couldn't explain. If tell that was embarrassed, Rhett would laugh at her. He was wonderfully cute and she was awkwardly on his side.

Rhett looked at her eyes and could realize her shyness. He laughed, but before that Scarlett could open the mouth to protest, he kissed her the lips tenderly.

"I was looking forward to kiss you, my dear." he muttered after breaking the kiss.

"Not here! We are not alone! "Scarlett exclaimed flushed pointing to Corn.

"He's not seeing anything ... "he answered and pulled her into another kiss.

This time, the kiss was deep and Rhett placed his tongue in her mouth pulling her against him tightly. Scarlett corresponded to the kiss promptly, because also was missing the kiss him. He broke the kiss again and commented smiling and totally breathless.

"My dear, I think that we should stop here, because I'm not responsible for my actions and I can lose the control with you here in this chariot."

Scarlett laughed doing Rhett laugh too. They were so happy and so affectionate with each other. Scarlett laid her head on his shoulder and sighed, while Rhett affectionately kissed her hairs. They looked like two young people in love, but without the courage to confess the love that one felt for each other. Rhett hoped anxiously by the time would be alone with her again. He thirsted of her body and the last night seemed very distant to him. Needed love her again and as soon as possible.

"Rhett?" Scarlett called.

"Huh?" he murmured kissing her hair.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked curious.

"It's a surprise, my dear. Patience, my love. "he whispered affectionately.

"You know I don't have patience for surprises, Rhett Butler." Scarlett said infuriated.

"Well, now, you will have to have, my dear. To get there, I will not say a single word. "he said decided. Scarlett snorted angrily and Rhett laughed again. She never had the patience for anything.

Corn stopped the carriage in front of the pier and Rhett helped Scarlett to step down. She grabbed his arm tightly, because was very windy and was cold. Scarlett was wearing a stole, but the wind was too cold. Rhett took her up to the deck and Scarlett spotted an enormous and beautiful boat moored.

"We're going boating as we did during our honeymoon in New Orleans?"

"No, my pet. Inside this wonderful boat has a huge restaurant where they serve a appreciable meal and I'm taking you out to dinner. "he explained sweetly.

"Oh, Rhett! What a wonderful surprise! "Scarlett exclaimed happy grabbing even more his arm. She was excited as a child and her heart was beating wildly in her chest.

When they arrived at the restaurant inside the ship, they were sent to the best table, which was as far away from the others, near a huge balcony with overlooking the sea. Rhett pulled a chair to Scarlett sit, and then sat himself beside her, holding her hands affectionately. The restaurant was luxurious, with english furnitures, silverware and porcelain dishes, crystal bowls and a candlestick of candles on the table to give the environment a romantic and refined air.

"You're so romantic today, Rhett." Scarlett said laughing, as he lovingly kissed her hands.

"Let's say that today I am with a mood better, that's all." he whispered, kissing her hands.

Scarlett ate a lot that night, being watched closely by Rhett. He was glad by see her eat with an insatiable appetite. Was a good time that he didn't see her eating that way. She repeated the main course and the dessert. They drank wine and champagne and merrily talked, how were not during long ago to the sound of a soft music played through a grand piano. Rhett called the waiter and said something in his ear that Scarlett could not understand. The waiter nodded with the head and withdrew. Rhett and Scarlett rose from the table and went to the balcony, embraced, look at sea, the moon and few stars that shone in the sky. She wanted to ask if he would return to Atlanta in early January, but didn't have the guts. He wanted to ask her to stay in Charleston until the reform of Dunmore Landing, but also had no courage. They were together again, but they didn't know where they would live.

Scarlett had the mansion and the store in Atlanta and Rhett was excited with the repurchase of Dunmore Landing in Charleston. This created a standoff between the two who were not prepared to discuss at the moment. The wind was icy that night of winter and Scarlett snuggled further into the arms of Rhett while both looked to the sky. She knew that was only a matter of time for him to confess the love that he felt.

Rhett has never been so romantic with her as that night. She felt herself radiant by realize the looks of that women without grace upon the beautiful and elegant husband that she had. Rhett was hers and only hers, and the others would have to be content to just see him. Scarlett grabbed his arm with possessiveness making him laugh. She knew that highlighted herself among all those women, but had very jealous of her husband. A jealous that never felt before. Rhett affectionately kissed her forehead and muttered:

"It's late, my love, let's go home?"

She lifted her head to look at his black eyes and realized that they were shining full of promises for the remainder of the night. She agreed nodding her head and smiling too. She hooked her arm in the strong arm of Rhett and both came back into inside the restaurant.


	56. One more night of love

**Note: Dear readers: Chapter M. Be careful when reading!**

**Await the ball of Santa Cecilia, much things will still happen ...**

**Hugs and thank you!**

Chapter 56: One more night of love

Rhett and Scarlett arrived home after of the midnight. All were already asleep and the house was dark. Soon, that Rhett left the restaurant, the waiter appeared with a package and gave it to him. Scarlett wanted desperately know what it was, but Rhett just laughed and refused to say. She tried to take the wrapping of his hands by force, but couldn't. Rhett warned her that was a surprise to the joke of them later, and Scarlett was blushed.

As soon as they entered the house, Rhett handed the small package for Scarlett hold and took her in his strong arms, climbing the stairs and carrying her to her room. Entering the bedroom he lit candlelight, placed her carefully on the bed and ran to lock the door.

"We're stuck here again, my love. "he said provocative taking the hat from his head and guarding the key in the pocket of his pants.

"I'm enjoying getting stuck here with you ... "Scarlett said smiling.

"That's good, mrs. Butler, because we're just leaving this room in the morning." Rhett said sarcastically while walking toward her bed, taking the black jacket and throwing it away. He looked at her with a predator look . Scarlett blushed again when realized the intense desire in black eyes from her husband.

"Hum, what does it have within this package?" Scarlett asked curious with the package in her hands.

"Meringue, my pet ... "Rhett replied with a predator smile." I bought a little merengue for use in you tonight. "

Scarlett turned red with shame and Rhett lay on top of her, taking with one hand the small parcel and filling her neck with kisses. Scarlett sighed and searched his lips. Rhett lifted his head and kissed her furiously, making her tremble. Scarlett began unbuttoning his shirt, while returned the kiss with equal ferocity doing Rhett moan into her mouth. She wanted to please him, but didn't know where to begin. After Rhett take his shirt off, Scarlett kissed his neck and his chest. Passed boldly the tongue in one of his nipples, leaving Rhett completely excited. He grabbed her hair, dismantling her coke and moaned loudly. Scarlett placed her hand over his sexuality over of the pants.

"Sassy girl... "he mumbled completely insane trying to untie her dress.

Scarlett unbuttoned his pants to let him completely naked. Rhett laughed and helped her take off his pants. She went to pick up the package and opened it.

"What are you doing, Mrs. Butler?" he asked fun.

Scarlett didn't answer, just smiled defiantly. She took a bit of meringue and passed it in his chest, licking then. Rhett closed his eyes and smiled. He never imagined that his wife could be so bold.

"My love, you want to leave me out of control. "

Scarlett smiled and catched a little more of meringue. Rhett looked at her with expectation. She knew that would be the most daring attitude of her life. She blushed and started to tremble. But, had the curiosity to discover the taste of him, as he discovered her. So, Scarlett spent the meringue in his fully erect member. Rhett was shocked.

"Scarlett, are you sure?" he asked sweetly, but completely crazy with desire. "I don't want you to do anything that you don't want only to please me and. .. "

"But I want to do, Rhett." she answered, leaning her head and looking with her wild eyes for him. "You don't want to?"

"Scarlett, of course I want to, but you know that a lady would never do that to her husband."

"But, you've always said that I am not a lady. "Scarlett replied with her lips trembling.

Rhett passed a finger affectionately on her lips and closed his eyes, getting at the mercy of Scarlett. She passed her tongue on his member gently to take the meringue and Rhett almost screamed. He began to tremble and to breathe deeply while his wife cleaned all the meringue of his hardened member. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, grabbing her hair tightly and dropping a hoarse groan.

Soon, he was completely crazy and wild, then took her dress almost ripping it and threw her on the bed. Scarlett laughed upon realizing that left her husband out of control. Rhett could no longer control his actions. He untied and took her corset quickly, then took her chemise leaving her naked. Kissed her fiercely lips placing his tongue inside her mouth, causing her to almost faint. His kisses were intoxicating, disturbing, while his hands held her body with strength. There, he nearly confessed that he loved her, after breaking the kiss, but managed to disguise once again.

"I want you, Scarlett?" he whispered softly in her ear, and laid her on the bed.

Rhett passed meringue in the breasts, belly, thighs and in the "hot zone" of Scarlett. He licked all over her body and took her to climax for the first time, when pleased her with the mouth in the center of her legs. Later, he possessed her body wildly. Scarlett screamed his name while scratched his back with her sharp nails. He increased the pace of his penetration, kissing her in the mouth like a crazy and yelling her name. Until, she came to climax for the second time. Rhett couldn't handle watching her scream of both pleasure and after pushing three more times, he reached the climax also, screaming her name and filling her with his seed, until depositing the last drop inside of her. The two were completely satisfied and slept cuddled with their bodies sweaty and exhausted.


	57. An urgent trip to Savannah

Chapter 57: An urgent trip to Savannah

The next morning, Rhett woke up with someone knocking on the door of the room. He rose quickly, taking the body of Scarlett from the top of his. She slept like a rock and he putted his pants and his shirt quickly asking for the person waiting. Soon, he went to open the door. Was Eleanor. And she was with an urgent telegram in her hand.

"Rhett, my son, they just delivered it." Eleanor delivered the telegram for him.

"OK, mama. I'm going to read it. Ask for Nany bring a tray with breakfast for me and Scarlett, please.

"All right, my son."

Rhett closed the door and went to read the telegram. He was dismayed when finished reading and looked at Scarlett sleeping peacefully with a broken heart. He'd have to leave her for a few days. He had urgent business to attend to in Savannah. Some new investors wanted a meeting with him to make investments in his bank. They were british and have just arrived in the United States for establishing residency. Rhett would have to see them, take them out to dinner, to present them the bank. Anyway: he'd have to leave Scarlett for a few days until get close the business that was very promising. Now that was as happy as a newly married, he didn't want to leave her for a day.

"Damn it!" he snarled kneading the telegram.

Nany knocked on the door and walked in carrying a tray with breakfast.

"Nany, please ask for Liz to prepare a bath for me, because I'm going to have to leave as soon as possible." Rhett ordered while Nany placed the tray on the small table.

"Yes, Sir." Nany nodded the head and left the room.

Rhett came to Scarlett's bed and stuffed her face with kisses, muttering:

"Wake up, my love, my darling."

Scarlett smiled still sleeping and began to lazing like a cat. Rhett kept giving kisses on her face and murmuring words of affection. He didn't know how he would give the news to her. After his torrid nights of passion would be very hard to stay away from her. He was even more in love, although do not find the courage to declare his feelings. Rhett would rather show in other ways that loved her. He also hoped a declaration of love coming from Scarlett, but she didn't. Scarlett has avoided assuming that loved him still. She decided to do this only after a declaration of love coming from him.

Scarlett woke up smiling. Now that she and Rhett were together again, the world was colored for her. Rhett smiled at her too, but his dark eyes were sad. He didn't want to leave her even for a minute. After his nights of passion, the possessiveness of him increased. Rhett knew she would be at the home of his mother, waiting for his return, but he didn't want to leave her. Especially now that they were so happy together. Rhett passed his hand affectionately on her face and his smile vanished, showing his sadness.

"What happened, Rhett?" Scarlett asked worried.

Rhett said nothing and handed the telegram to her. Scarlett rubbed her eyes still sleepy and began to read the telegram. She sighed and stayed desperate, but sought not to show.

"You're going to?" she asked without hiding the sadness.

"My love, unfortunately I have to go, but only for little time and. .. "Rhett tried explain.

"You could make to resolve this matter in the month of January and stay here with me, or is this a pretext to leave me?" she asked furious.

"Don't be childish, mrs. Butler!" Rhett growled furiously raising the bed. "I didn't want to go, but I'm going to have to. It's a promising investment and I can't miss this opportunity. "

"Your businesses are more important than I?"

"No, mrs. Butler, are not, but I have to take care of my business and lose these investors british millionaires, would cause a very large impact to the Bank. I intend to continue providing to you a luxury life so i have to go. "

Scarlett crossed her arms and hissed angry, like a spoiled child. She didn't want to be away from him.

"How long, Rhett?"

"For a few days, my pet. Soon, I'll be back and I will bring you a gift. "he said leaning the body to kiss her forehead with affection." While I am in Savannah, you stay here with my mother, Rosemary and the children, waiting for me. "

"But, there's the ball of Santa Cecilia, and I thought you were going with me." she said with sadness.

"But, of course I will. and you, mrs. Butler, promise me now, all the waltzes, from the first to the last." he said smiling as if were one of the boys of Clayton County. Scarlett smiled blushing for being courted like time when she was the Belle of the South.

"Yes, Captain Butler, promise you, all waltzes." Scarlett said coquette.

"Good, my pet. I can't wait to dance with you during all night. "he smiled and sat on the bed grabbing her and filling her with kisses.

"Don't leave me, Rhett! Please! "she begged while holding him with force.

"It will be for a short time, my love, I promise, will be for a short time ... "he murmured while kissing her nonstop.

They grabbed themselves strongly and kissed themselves on the mouth with hungry for each other, not wanting to be separated. Rhett was heartbroken, but promised to himself, that would be the last time that he would leave his wife alone.


	58. Without Rhett

Chapter 58: Without Rhett

Rhett Butler left for a business trip in Savannah that same day, leaving Scarlett completely devastated and feeling miss him so much. Eleanor and Rosemary did everything to distract her, but Scarlett was sad and moody without the company of her husband. Wade and Ella also felt the sudden departure of the stepfather and were already anxious for his return. Missing a few days for the ball of Santa Cecilia and Scarlett decided that would concentrate on her dress, shoes and jewelry to wear during the ball. She wanted to be stunning and planned dance the night away with Rhett. After the ball, she decided that would ask for him to come back to sleep with her in the same room. If they were resuming the relationship, they had to sleep together as a normal couple.

The next day, Scarlett woke feeling herself weak. Soon that she got out of bed, felt dizziness and supported herself on the wall not to fall , she smiled and for a brief moment, imagined who could be pregnant, but was still too early to present any symptoms of pregnancy, then remembered that wasn't eating right during months, arrived to eat a little better in the company of Rhett during the past days, but from the moment he took a trip to Savannah, Scarlett returned to not eat almost nothing, leaving Eleanor completely worried.

Scarlett felt for the first time the weakness of her body, but didn't want to alarm and worry Eleanor with her state of health. Rhett would be angry with her if leave his worried mother, so she didn't tell anything to his mother-in-law about the dizziness that had to get out of bed that day. When came down for take breakfast on the dining room table, could not eat almost anything. Eleanor looked at her worried, but she knew that Scarlett was feeling really miss of Rhett and tried to reassure her.

"My darling, you have to eat. Rhett won't like back from Savannah and see that you're weak. "

Scarlett smiled at her mother-in-law and tried to eat, but felt herself engorged with little food in the stomach. The miss she felt her husband was immense, and wasn't even 48 hours she was without his company. Wade looked at his mother, worried, but didn't say anything. Although they are closer after the death of Melanie, he hasn't felt comfortable to make comments. Wade knew she missed his stepfather and knew very well the difficult genius that his mother had. Rosemary tried to do everything to distract Scarlett. She insisted to see the dress that the sister-in-law would use the ball several times, talking about hairstyles, dresses and jewelry, for she knew that books and piano was not interested her sister in law , despite Scarlett try being gentle when Rosemary began to play the piano and speak about illustrious english authors books, she could not disguise that looked bored. That afternoon, Scarlett got locked in the bedroom asleep totally depressed. She doesn't accepted that Rhett had to leave her to solve some business in Savannah.

Soon now, that they were practically on a honeymoon. She missed his mocking smile, his body, his kisses and his strong arms holding her. "As he may prefer english investors than i?" she asked annoyed. Wade and Ella were during the rest of the afternoon, playing chess and card games with Rosemary on the watchful eyes of Prissy, who avoided any cost, cross the path of Scarlett when she was so angry. Wade missed talking to his mother. Since when she and Rhett reconciled themselves , they don't talked more and now that she was depressed and angry, he understood that the best was to stay away from her, until that she wanted to talk to him for own will. Wade has always sought to be the least invasive possible. He knew that only the presence of the stepfather would put her back on track again.

On second night, that Scarlett slept without Rhett, she cried until fall asleep. Never felt herself so alone, lying on a big bed and cold. The thought that he might be in some brothel surrounded by prostitutes tormented her dreams during the night. The jealous and childish tantrum consumed her tortured soul.

The next morning, she woke up weaker and coughed a lot. When came down for breakfast, Eleanor realized that Scarlett was coughing.

"My darling, you are with a ugly cough." Eleanor said worried.

"It's nothing, mrs. Eleanor, I'm just with the flu." Scarlett tried to reassure her.

"I think that is better call a doctor to examine you. "

"It is not necessary. I have a very good health, it's just a stupid cough. I'm going to take a hot tea and then I'm going to improve. "

In the late afternoon, Eleanor, Wade and Rosemary heard the coughs of Scarlett coming from her room. They were in the main room. Rosemary was reading tales of pirates to Wade and Eleanor was resting on the couch in front of the fireplace. Eleanor woke up with the coughs of Scarlett and Rosemary stopped reading the book to Wade.

"My God! Her cough worsened, and she won't let me call a doctor. "Eleanor said totally distressed.

"I'm worried about my mother, since when uncle Rhett went to Savannah that she's like this ... "Wade said looking for hide the despair that he felt. He knew his mother was strong and had an iron health, but knew his mother was stubborn and would not accept the visit of a doctor at all. "She will not accept see a doctor and I'm scared of her stay worse."

"Wade, have you tried ask for her for leave my mama call a doctor to examine her?" Rosemary asked for the boy.

" Yes. I talked to her at lunch time and she told me that didn't want to. She told me that was just a flu and that soon she would be fine. She asked me not to worry and leave her alone. She don't want to talk, want to stay locked in that room until the uncle Rhett come back. "

"I realized that Scarlett chose to stay isolated since when Rhett went to Savannah. She's feeling miss him a lot. But, she is sick and needs to see a doctor. "said Rosemary.

"My mom is stubborn, if she says that doesn't want to, nobody will be able to convince her."

"Only Rhett. Only he can convince her. "said Eleanor." I hope he comes back soon or that she agreed to see a doctor because I am very worried. I'm going to ask for Nany take a garlic tea for her. "said Eleanor lifting the couch and leaving the room in towards the kitchen.

"I hope that uncle Rhett come back soon, only he can convince my mom ... "Wade said distressed.

"Don't worry, Wade. Rhett will be back soon and Scarlett will be fine. She is strong. One of the strongest women that I've ever met. "said Rosemary giving a kiss on the forehead of the boy to reassure him.


End file.
